Mi bebé lobo
by LadyBurn.10
Summary: Elisabeth recorría su primer viaje sola cuando se topó con algo sorprenderte. Un bebé solitario. Decidiendo que sería buena idea llevárselo se forma un lazo de madre e hijo, sin embargo nunca le preparo para las sorpresas que traería su nuevo viaje. OC X JACOB!
1. Chapter 1

El lugar era hermoso. Jamás pensó que unas cataratas eran más que hermosas que le quito el aliento. El viendo con el agua cayendo se pegaba a su rostro sonriente y su cámara y su cabello. Sintió un momento de alegría al ver la puesta de sol que cuando termino sintió un vacío.

-que lindo- suspiro para volver a su hotel.- a mama le encantara. Estoy segura.

Feliz la adolescente estaba caminando.

Tenía el pelo rizado en rojo como el fuego y tez ligeramente bronceada por sus caminatas al aire libre. Sus ojos eran un verde oliva ligeramente redondos y tenía una sonrisa blanca. Sus ropas eran unas bermudas negras con una remera naranja con blanco, unas botas de montaña y una mochila con todo lo necesario para su viaje sola.

Su nombre era Elizabeth Valentine, 17 años y estaba feliz viviendo su vida libre.

De niña ella conoció a un chico quien le decían era su prometido. Feliz de la vida infantil se caso con dicho chico a la edad de 15 años, cuando él tenía 21. Sin embargo su marido y su padre murieron en un accidente de coches una noche de verano. Dejándola a ella, su madre y hermana mayor solas su pequeña familia sufrió la perdida.

Fue cuando tenia 16 que se entero de que su familia estaba en deudas desde sus abuelos y que ellos debían pagarlo; su boda fue parte de un plan para ayudarles y que un dia puedan ser felices juntos. Sin embargo su marido murió borrando todas las deudas y con medio corazón de ella.

Su madre estaba devastada cuando su padre murió y comenzó a trabajar para ocultar el dolor. Su hermana la odiaba, al principio no sabia pero conforme el tiempo paso fue porque ella amaba a su marido pero jamás intervino para que cambiaran de lugar, jamás dio un paso adelante para tenerlo a él, y decidió que vivir en España era hermoso.

Y ella, estaba viajando. A ella le gustaba ver lugares y aprender de culturas, de ver con sus propios ojos todo. Su marido le acepto y habían planeado viajar juntos, pero murió. Asique ella siguió con su promesa viajando en diversos lugares mientras su familia se separaba y apenas eran reunida.

Viajo a Peru, a Españal, a Italia y vio moda, viajo a Francia y se enamoro de la pastelería. Viajo a China y estaba sorprendida por su historia y la enorme muralla. En Japon se entreno como Maiko un tiempo y adoro usar ropas tradicionales, además de su tecnología. Viajo a Africa y los animales eran hermosos como también ayudo a personas que necesitaban ser atendidas.

Viajo a tantos lugares en sus años de viuda.

Ahora estaba por las Cataratas del Niagara mirando las maravillas sin embargo estaba siempre el dolor.

Aunque no pudiera decirlo, amo a su marido el poco tiempo. Si de niña te dicen que estarás comprometida te sentirías un cuento de hadas, su cuento termino antes de hacerlo mas maravilloso. Asique siempre tenia un cuaderno donde le escribía donde iba y una filmadora donde hablaba con su marido, como si el video le llegase.

Sabia que no era bueno retener a los muertos, al menos lo aprendió en su hogar por su abuelo mexicano, pero no podía evitarlo. Una parte de ella un quiere que estuviera allí.

-que lindo!- grito hacia la cámara- estoy segura que un día volveré. Ah! Hoy toca excursión! Si!

Feliz corto la filmación y lo guardo en la funda aprueba de agua. Termino de verse al espejo y con lentes se volvió hacia el tour por el bosque cerca de las cataratas. El grupo eran cuatro personas y dos parejas, mas el guía. Iban el coche y caminarían un tramo largo, luego volverían y ella volvería su hotel donde vería que mas hacer.

-que linda pareja- suspiro una chica del viaje. Ambas miraban hacia una pareja de recién casados.- un día quisiera un chico que me mire así… no crees Elizabeth?

-claro Sarah- dijo feliz caminando- es un lindo clima… Ah!

Distraída, Elizabeth resbalo en el sendero y caia bajando y gritando, mientras podía escuchar a los demás y el instructor llamarle.

Apenas pudo visualizar las ramas, los arbustos, la tierra, las piedras y como su piel se sentía mas adolorida. Solo podía gritar e intentar frenar en algún sitio.

Ya podía ver un final, podía escuchar el agua. -AHH! AUCH!- chillo.

-dolió…! Donde caí? Duele!- chillo acariciado su cuerpo.

Mirando estaba cerca de un rio pequeño y además algo profundo, sin embargo logro parar a escasos centímetros. Su cuerpo tenia raspones y su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros recién anidando. Además estaba completamente sucia y le dolía el tobillo.

Suspirando miro a donde cayo, no podía ver a los demás viajeros- alguien! Por favor! Alguien me escucha?!

Apenas podía escuchar por el rio, pero se atrevio a ver su bolso. Dentro tenia un vengala de emergencia y además linterna. Localizo su kit de emergencias y rápido vendo su tobillo, no dolia tanto como para tener algún tendón roto o huesos quebrados, pero lo vendo por si acaso.

-rayos, justo hoy- suspiro acomodándose mejor. Y volvió a llamar- HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN ALLI! HOLA!

-ahua…

Parpadeando sorprendida miro en todas dirección, lo que había escuchado fue un pequeño chillido, negó rápido, seguro era un animalito. Volvió a llamar y el grito volvió a sonar.

-ok, debe ser un animalito perdido- suspiro parándose y usando los arboles como soporte sin que su pie toque tierra.- talvez esta lastimado, no seria la primera ves.

Lento comenzó a escuchar el sonido, era rio arriba y con cuidado se movió evitando caer en el mini rio. Siguió un tramo llamando y escuchando el ruido, ciertamente no era animal. Asique mas rápido escucho un sollozo infantil.

-pero que…?!- dijo yendo mas rápido.- eso es un niño! No me digas que no soy la única perdida?

Preocupada que sea otra pareja perdida y un niño comenzó a llamar a otras personas.- OIGAN! ESTOY LLEGANDO! NECESITO AYUDA! ESTAN ALLI?! HOLA!

Nada, nada mas que el sollozo, dando otro paso resbalo otro poco pero se aferro al árbol y localizo el sonido. Llegaba de un árbol. Confusa miro en todas direcciones en busca de alguien mas, pero nadie. Con cuidado se movió, había un bebe moviéndose bajo la rama de un árbol y lleno de hojas e insectos.

-dios…. Que te paso?- dijo socorriendo al bebé. Apenas tenia una tela húmeda y su piel con picaduras de insectos. Estaba llorando bajo, su voz sonaba rota.- calma, shuu… calma, estoy aquí- dijo tomándolo, era flaquito y lo abrazo notando como el bebé se aferraba a ella. Rápido busco a sus padres.- hola! Entontare un bebé! Hola!

-señorita!- escucho gritar al guía.- señorita!

-hola! Estoy aquí!- grito mas fuerte.

-siga hablando señorita! Ya mismo estamos en camino!

-aquí estoy!- grito de nuevo abrazando al niño.- calma, baby, calma, todo estará bien. Ya verás…

El bebé sollozo bajo y levanto su cabecita, Elizabeth lo vio y se enamoro del bebe. Tenia la tez con color suave y cabello sedoso negro lacio. Sus mejillas estaban rosas de llorar pero noto que su bajo peso se mostraba en sus costillas. El bebé la miraba como si suplicara no estar solo y ella le sonrió besando su frente mientras espantaba algunos insectos de la manta.

-aquí estoy baby, aquí estoy… hola! Sigo aquí!

Mientras Elizabeth tenia al bebé en brazos y lo arrullaba, seguía gritando por ayuda.

Luego de 15 minutos finalmente vio al guía y unos paramédicos. Al verla suspiraron de alivio y ella rápido les informo del bebé. Los paramédicos comenzaron a llamar a la policía y búsqueda en lo que los revisaban. Su tobillo solo fue una leve torcedura pero el bebé en brazos estaba desnutrido según los informes hacia dos semanas.

Que clase de madre hace eso?! Abandonar un bebé inocente e indefenso en un bosque. No podía creerlo.

-aquí estoy baby, estas a salvo- arrullo al niño que bebía de su mamadera.- hola, hola pequeño viajero, hola…

-parece una madre señorita- dijo una enfermera.- es un lindo bebé.

-si, lastima por sus padres. Dicen algo las búsquedas?

-nada hasta ahora- suspiro la enfermera mirando al bebe que seguía mirando a la paciente.- parece muy apegado a usted.

-si… yo también siento lo mismo- dijo bajo mirando los ojitos negros del niño.- crees que puedes ayudarme a cambiarle al pañal? No se aun como hacerlo.

-claro, será un placer.

Feliz comenzó a cuidar al pequeño sin nombre. Los oficiales no tenían información del niño ni nada que ayude en la búsqueda. Al final se denomino como un niño abandonado que ella rápido todo custodia.

-esta señora señorita?- dijo la enfermera quien se apego a la pareja de bebé y chica.- es muy joven.

-se que lo hare, además el pequeño Gilbert lloro todo el día cuando nos separaron.- dijo suave abrazando al niño y tomando la maleta infantil.

-si, lastimo mis oídos- dijo apenada mirando al bebe feliz.- bueno, que tenga un buen viaje señorita, y usted también pequeño Gilbert.

Feliz Elizabeth volvió a su hotel y con eso a su hogar.

Gilbert, su niño nombrado después de su marido, estaba feliz con su nueva mami. No lloraba mucho salvo por sus atenciones y dormía feliz mientras este en sus brazos.

Al llegar a casa volvió a su hogar donde localizo a su madre. Ella ya había sido informada cuando lo adopto y parecía medio amarga y otra preocupada.

-eres joven para ser madre.

-fui joven para ser esposa y viuda- soltó sin malicia sin embargo estaba el dolor.- pero estoy apegada a él. Es como ver a mi hijo y no podía dejarlo.

Su madre asintió. Bien conocía el instinto maternal de su hija menor.- como llamare a mi primer nieto.

Sonriendo con melancolía vio a su bebe despierto y mirando todo curioso-Gilbert.

Su madre la vio con ojos sorprendidos pero asintió. Mirando al bebé sonrió ante la imagen que daban, y eran una familia.

-tengo noticias para ti querida- dijo su madre.

-si?

-planeo volver a vivir con tu hermana- dijo soltando la bomba.

Elizabeth vio a su madre. Ya una vez la dejo durante una temporada invernal, fue extraño, pero su madre seguía teniendo demonios perseguidos. Ella quería a su madre cerca pero veía como estaba lento perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su padre.

-cuando? Que será de mi? Donde viviré?

-tienes donde vivir, además has estado viajando estos últimos años. La casa es muy grande para una mujer soltera como yo y mi edad- suspiro acariciando sus articulaciones.- tu hermana esta establecida en una hermosa casa por un suburbio, es suficiente para ambos. Eres mi hijita, sin embargo te veo tan independiente…

-y la casa?

-planeaba venderla- soltó mirando los lugares como si viera sombras de su padre.- tiene muchos recuerdos.

-también tiene los míos mama- dijo suave sentándose a su lado y sin soltar a su hijo.- es mi hogar.

Su madre asintió pero sus ojos decían que estaba decidido.- puedes ir a este lugar… una vez lo escuche de tu padre.

Lento fue hacia una caja de zapatos vieja y había folletos de vivienda. Al poco encontró el que buscaba y volvió a su lado.- este lugar.

Asintiendo miro el folleto. Era un pequeño pueblo con clima húmedo y algo frio. Port Angeles. Recordaba levemente el lugar cuando se volvió viuda y su marido había tenido una pequeña casa allí.

-es tranquilo, estoy seguro que te gustara. Tiene arboles como te gustan… yo ya no puedo vivir aquí.

-y tu trabajo?

-ya estoy suficientemente vieja como para ser jubilada hija- soltó. Lento acomodo el mechón rojo de Elizabeth y sonrió ante el corto. El suyo era igual de corto.-se que serás feliz donde estés. Pero no puedo estar aquí. Lo siento.

Negando parpadeo las lágrimas, su hijo parecía reconocer el dolor de s madre ya que parecía sollozar.- shu… estoy bien baby.- ella conocía el dolor de ver la sombra de tu amado, talvez por eso siempre iba a otros lados, no sabia.- estaremos bien. Cuando planeas irte?

-en unos meses. Luego me iré.

-es pronto- dijo suave.- yo iré preparando lo demás. Llamare al abogado por la casa y todo el resto.

Asintiendo su madre beso su cabeza y el ambiente se volvió melancólico. Ambas tenían fantasmas que no querían soltar.

 **Xxxxx**

Los meses parecían irse volando. Elizabeth paso el tiempo con su madre y ella le enseño todo lo que debía saber siendo madre soltera, incluso le dio tips para un hogar.

Su hijo era preciso ante sus ojos. Según el calculo tenia cerca de 8 meses de nacimiento y estaba feliz probando gatear y perseguirla en todos lados. Su madre se volvió una buena abuela y mimaba a su hijo.

-donde iras hija?- pregunto su madre cuando estaban ambos en el aeropuerto.

-ire un tiempo a Suiza- dijo abrazando a su hijo.- luego veré que hacer madre.

-ven a visitarnos.

Elizabeth le sonrió y beso su mejilla. Cuando partió no respondió nunca a su pregunta. Su hermana la seguía odiando, y ella aun no sentía el momento para volver.

-bueno hombrecito, vamos a Suiza, Gilbert adoraba esos lugares- dijo suave tomando su maleta de viaje y yendo a bordo.- será divertido.

 **Xxxx**

Suiza era perfecto con nieve y el ambiente a fiestas.

Su nuevo hospedare era una casa cabaña cerca de las montañas frías, era perfecto para ellos dos.

-que frio, es hermoso- dijo mirando a su hijo incomodo- que te pasa bebe? Estos días pareces tenso.

Lento lo tomo, parecía algo cálido y suspiro hacia la chimenea, era un poco fuerte el fuego.

-salgamos un ratito- dijo abrigándolo y saliendo a recorrer los lugares. Aun había sol por lo que paseo y se divirtió con su niño.

Los lugareños eran amables, había muchos turistas y parejas felices. El lugar olía precioso y su niño parecía mas relajado.

-sabes, mi esposo le hubiera gustado aquí- dijo mirando el cielo nocturno.- adoraba la nieve. Y adoraba abrazarlo.

Riendo ante la memoria lento volvió a su hogar. El lugar era mas calmado y tras una cena volvió a dormir con su bebe en brazos.

A media noche sentía un despertar. Algo la despertaba y mientras despertaba vio que su niño sollozaba bajo y parecía incomodo.- que pasa pequeño? Cambio de pañal?

Bostezando lo tomo y se sorprendió al sentir una fiebre muy alta.- dios! Que te paso?- dijo y lo destapo. Estaba empapándose de sudor y estaba preocupada.- ya mi bebe, ya… mejor bajo la fiebre.

Rápido corrió al baño y puso una temperatura baja, lento puso a su hijo en el agua quien chillo ante el cambio de temperatura pero debía hacerse. Besando su cabeza le prometió que estaría bien mientras lo remojaba, pero ni toda la experiencia del mundo le enseño a entender lo que ocurrió.

Ante sus ojos y manos su niño empezaba a cambiar. Su piel canela lento parecía moverse y su niño parecía mas incomodo y molesto. Antes de darse cuenta su niño cambio ante sus ojos y manos dejándola con un grito bajo pero sin atreverse a soltarlo.

-pero que…? Que pasa…

Sorprendida sus ojos verdes vieron lo que no debía ocurrir. En sus manos estaba un cachorro blanco y negro con ojos celestes hermosos. Era pequeño que cabía bien en sus manos y brazos. Su pequeña nariz negra olfateaba y gruño saliendo de su agarré.

Aun sorprendida se dejo caer quedando sentaba en el suelo de madera y lo vio salir de la bañera tambaleándose como un cachorro recién nacido.

-bebe? Bebe que paso?- pregunto como si pudiera responderle.

Su niño, ahora cachorro, se movía incómodo y con pasos inseguros salió del lugar.

Aun sorprendida parpadeo escuchando como rascaba la puerta. Preocupada corrió golpeando algunos muebles cuando lo vio salir al bosque.

-no!- grito asustada. Era su hijo, no importa cómo se transformó. Corriendo lo siguió sin importarle el frio ni su pijama de short y remera.- Gilbert! Gilbert!

Preocupada por su hijo lo persiguió notando como iba adaptándose a su forma y corría mas rápido. Lo siguió chocando contra ramitas y sin perderle la vista. Hacia frio, pero le preocupaba su niño sobre todo. Sentía las extremidades heladas y las piernas igual, no le sorprendería si perdía algún dedo ni tener pulmonía, su hijo estaba perdido.

-no entiendo porque cambiaste baby, pero vuelve!- grito cuando lo perdió.- hijo! Por favor vuelve! Gilbert! Gilbert! Donde estás? Ven hijo, ven!

Preocupada sintió el corazón rompiéndose, su hijo estaba perdido. Llorando busco pistas hasta que escucho el movimiento en un arbusto seco. Lento se acerco notando al mismo cachorro y este parecía asustado.

-hola… hola baby- dijo suave tragando el temor de perderlo. Lento acerco sus dedos pero este se alejo.- ya… mami esta aquí, todo estará bien- le dijo intentando otro acercamiento. El cachorro olfateo y al poco dio leves ruidos que la cautivaron- hola mi bebe, hola… mami esta aquí, nada te pasara. Vamos, ven.

El cachorro olfateo y con cuidado se acerco a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba cerca lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo escuchando el sollozo del perrito como su lengua golpeando su mejilla.

-ya bebe, ya… vamos a casa y luego veremos que paso.

Con cuidado se levanto y sintió las fuerzas acabar. Hacia frio y no era bueno salir en pijamas en la nieve ni bosque. Con cuidado volvió a sus pasos notando las luces encendidas de la casa y sonriendo entro encendiendo la chimenea.

-dios, hace frio… me moriré de frio.- dijo abrazando al cachorro y volviendo hacia el baño. Mirando el agua tuvo dudas- cambiaste por el agua? No importa, ahora es mejor entrar en calor- se obligo a evitar castañear los dientes, estaba helada!

Rápido puso el agua a media temperatura sabiendo que no debía elevar su temperatura rápido o podía colapsar. Al terminar y sin importarle su pijama entro al agua sin soltar a su hijo. Si el agua lo cambio y ella cambiaba quería estar a su lado.

Espero unos segundos y minutos pero nada. Abriendo sus ojos vio a su hijo aun lobo en sus brazos y ella elevo la temperatura para calentar su cuerpo.

-hijo… que te paso- dijo suave acariciando su pelaje.- eres incluso lindo de cachorro. Pero… como es que estas así… volverás a ser mi bebé?

No sabía que pensar. Nada la preparo para este cambio. Su hijo cambiado ante sus ojos? Sabia que no era sueño, el frio la despertó totalmente y sus manos aun sentía el cosquilleo del cambio, como su piel se volvió peluda, como sus ropitas se rompieron y su hijo era un cachorro.

Espero unos minutos y salió mojando el suelo. Se descambio rápido y en una bata salió al living donde la chimenea estaba dando su calor. Seco a su hijo sin dejar de verlo, como si volvería a cambiar si no lo tenia en mira.

-que haremos?- dijo suave.

Espero, espero que cambie, pero nada. No lo soltó y lo abrazo esperando que cambie. Cuando el sol salió ella seguía despierta mirando a su hijo dormido.

-que haremos?- se pregunto por enésima vez. Suspirando decidió que era momento de comer.- mejor te daré la mamadera.

Con dolor por estar acostaba en el sofá todo el tiempo fue a la cocina. Con una sola mano preparo el biberón notando a su hijo despertar. Este chillo cuando vio su mamadera y parecía feliz en comer.

-puedo darte el biberón así?- se dijo preguntándose que hacer.

Asintiendo para ella misma le dio como siempre. Al poco se llevo la sorpresa de que su hijo volvía a cambiar mientras se alimentaba. Cuando estaba humano y como lo encontró lo abrazo.

-hola hijo, hola… es bueno tenerte en brazos otra vez-

-gah!- chillo con su biberón.

-si, estoy feliz. Mamá esta feliz. Solo espero saber porque cambias.- suspiro tomando su café.- quien mejor que internet y libros para ayudarse.

Con un plan en mente decidió su rumbo.

Su hijo estaba en el corralito con sus juguetes. Elizabeth cambio su computadora mirándolo cada segundo y filmándolo todo el día. Noto que cambiaba cuando estaba malhumorado y sus ropas se rompían, por lo que lo dejo solo con el pañal. Además parecía calmado y volví a ser humano.

Internet dio muchas teorías, muchas eran ficticias pero cuanto puede ser ficticio si tu hijo se convertía en lobo en tus brazos? Asique tomo cada detalle y búsqueda.

-bueno, tenemos varias teorías. O eres hijo de un hombre lobo? Pero no había luna llena anoche- dijo tachando- puedes ser un lobo con una maldición… eso es plausible. Luego esta la de que puedes transformarte a voluntad por la luna, es un lindo mito… me quedo con eso. Bueno baby… que haremos?

Miro a su hijo, nuevamente un lobito corriendo tras la cola que se veía del pañal y rio. Era su hijo y debía solucionarlo de alguna forma.

 **xxxxxx**

 **kya! me siento con verguenza de solo publicarlo!**

 **esperare comenzarios buenos o malitos. buenas noches a todos**!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El vuelo en avión era como siempre. Había gente durmiendo, otras despiertas, había ancianitos y turistas. En uno de ellos estaba una pelirroja de rizos y ojos verdes mirando la ventaba viendo su nuevo destino. En sus brazos sostenía un paquete durmiendo feliz de la vida.

-necesita algo señorita?- pregunto la azafata.

-no, estoy bien. Cuando abordaremos?

-dentro de media hora- dijo la mujer.

Asintiendo volvió a intentar relajarse.

Sin darse cuenta había tomado una mini siesta porque ya anunciaban que bajarían. Se pregunto que pasaría en ese nuevo lugar y mientras abrochaba su cinturón se aseguro de mirar siempre al cielo.

-les damos las gracias por viajar en nuestra compañía. Que tengan un hermoso día- dijo el piloto y rápido todos bajaban.

Elizabeth salía respirando el rico aroma de la mañana en su nuevo hogar.

Destino: Forks.

-bueno, ahora un taxi- dijo mientras tenia sus maletas y el canguro donde su hijo dormía.- genial! Taxi!

-si señorita, un placer- dijo el taxista.- donde la llevo?

-a esta dirección- dijo mostrándole el papel y respirando de estar en un nuevo lugar.

-si señorita.

Feliz miro el lugar. Era un pueblo pequeño y mucho bosque, era perfecto. Miro a su hijo y como tenia en su muñeca un brazalete.

Hacia unos meses que su hijo había cambiado y estaban en Suiza, la nieve aun estaba presente asique nadie pregunto porque no salía. Sin embargo esos días los uso para saber mas de su hijo y como volverlo humano. Un día mientras estaba viajando por unas tiendas antiguas había encontrado un brazalete y el dueño le conto una leyenda del mismo objeto.

Era un brazalete de cuatro cuerdas trenzadas con cuencas coloridas que eran piedras naturales, en medio tenía un circulo como un atrapa sueños y para sostenerlo era un diente pequeño de lobo. Cabía perfecto en su hijo, además cabía cuando este también se volvía un lobo; lobo que descubrió era un lobo Husky Siberiano.

No sabía bien la razón pero lo compro y sirvió para calmar a su hijo cuando parecía a punto de cambiar, asique era perfecto cuando iban de viaje.

-ya llegamos señorita- dijo el chofer y lento volvió a su realidad.

Allí ante ella era una cabaña de una planta y un ático habitable. Era grande.

Tenía un camino de piedra con unas escaleras de madera y un pórtico y hermosas ventanas de verde agua. Al entrar vio el living donde había una pequeña estufa chimenea y grandes ventanales. Al poco llego a la cocina y el comedor y un cuarto libre. Al otro sector encontró una oficina con libros aun cuidados, un baño de visitas y un jardín con maleza. Llego al piso de arriba donde encontró las habitaciones y otra oficina. Vio el cuarto matrimonial donde había un balcón donde podía ver un paisaje, la casa estaba a metros de un lago natural.

-es perfecto- sonrió mirando su cuarto y localizo un cuadro de fotos. Al limpiarlo sonrió.- hola querido.

La casa había sido comprada por su marido para tener un lugar calmado del ajetreado día de trabajo. Él tenía su propia vivienda en el lugar y podía sentir en toda la casa su presencia. Los muebles y sofá fueron escogidos con cuidado. La cama tenía un deje de su aroma y las salas tenían libros de trabajo y libros de óseo.

En el jardín había pocos arbustos y árboles. Todo perfectamente mantenido luego de dos años solitario cuando los que lo cuidaban murieron de vejes.

-mira Gil! Este es papi- dijo mostrándole la foto de su marido en su egresados.- es guapo.

-da!

-bueno, vamos a acomodar todo. Veremos que hacer mañana.

Dejando a su hijo cerca suyo comenzó a limpiar toda la casa.

Limpiando, sacando tierra y arañas logro estar con su hijo quien en momentos cambiaba de forma. Su lado lobo era juguetón y correteaba siempre feliz. Su lado humano era feliz de estar con su mami y en sus brazos.

Luego de horas y pasado el almuerzo su casa ya era habitable.

-bueno, vamos a comprar los víveres- le dijo a su hijo quien estaba gateando feliz.- vamos principito!

Era mediados abril, solo faltaban meses para terminar el año escolar y tener verano!

Elizabeth no tenía ese problema. Con sus viajes y que su marido siempre era un gran tutor, ella tenía notas altas y estaba egresada. No tenía necesidad de entrar a un colegio, pero podía sin interrumpir sus notas. Además tenía planes de estudiar contaduría para manejar el dinero dado por su marido.

El clima era perfecto cuando noto que había gente viéndola. Era de suponer en lugares pequeños siendo la nueva del lugar. Al poco localizo un supermercado donde comenzó a hacer las compras.

-hola- saludo un hombre. Parecía ser policía por la placa en su pecho.- debes ser la señorita nueva de la casa del bosque. Soy Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks, un placer.

-hola! Soy Elizabeth Valente, y este principito es mi hijo Gilbert, di hola amor.

-da!- chillo el bebé levantando su puño.

Charlie miro sorprendida a la chica. Tenía una estatura promedio y su pelo rojo atardecer atraía la atención, sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando nombro al bebé que aun sorprendido fuera madre. Pero quien era él para criticar?

-un placer. Si tiene problemas no duden en llamarme.

-gracias, lo tendré en mente.

Asintiendo se despidió de jefe y volvió a sus compras en lo que los rumores de su vida por una empleada circulaban rápido.

Volviendo con compras Elizabeth era feliz jugando con su hijo, preguntándose donde irían mañana y como seria su vida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-una persona nueva?- dijo Jasper al ver a su familia reunida.

-genial, más problemas- dijo Rosalie. Aún estaba molesta que Bella este con ellos. Era un peligro andante!

-si, me entere de que vive en la casa en el bosque. La que está entre las fronteras de nuestro lado y los lobos- dijo Carlisle serio y Esme tomo su mano.- por el momento se sabe poco. Es una adolescente joven con un hijo en brazos. Fácil de reconocer.

-un hijo?- dijo curiosa Rosalie y Esme. Ambas tenían instinto maternal fuerte y que una joven sola este cuidando uno les tenía preocupados.

-si. El jefe Swan fue quien les dio la bienvenida- dijo Carlisle.- donde esta Edward?

-como siempre, con esa humana- bufo Rosalie.- Alice igual.

Asintiendo le jefe de la familia retomo sus memorias.- como esta en las fronteras debemos ser más cuidadosos de ser vistos. No se acerquen a su hogar, está cerca del lago interior.

-es un lindo lugar- dijo Rosalie mirando a su marido quien estaba meditando.- que pasa Emmett?

-me pregunto si la veremos en el colegio- dijo curioso.- digo, si es adolescente debe ir. No?

-eso no sabemos. Por el momento sigamos como estamos.

-y ustedes deben prepararse para otra graduación!- dijo feliz Esme.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elizabeth reía mirando a su niño. Estaba precioso caminando con su enterizo de lobo que compro.

-ma!- chillo llegando a su mami- hia!

-lo lograste mi lobito! eres un lindo niño, si lo eres!- dijo besando sus regordetas mejillas.- bueno, hoy parece un día lindo, que dices de ir al lago? O a la playa que me dijo esa chica. Debe ser lindo.

-buuu…

-si, vamos de paseo y significa que no serás lobito- dijo mirando a su hijo apretando sus labios. Ya había aprendido sus gestos y ruidos cuando no estaba feliz de no estar transformado, era como una parte suya estarlo y siempre en privado.- vamos mi bebé, te gustara.

Con una sonrisa tomo su bolso y salió de su hogar. El lago seria hermoso, pero tenía curiosidad sobre la playa. No fue difícil llegar, no luego de estar acostumbrada a dar largas caminatas sea con sol fuerte o lluvia. Era divertido en momentos.

Su viaje duro poco cuando fue llevada por unos amables campistas que iban por la zona. El lugar era hermoso pese a parecer oscuro. La playa tenía un magnetismo misterioso, las piedras eran lizas y la arena oscura. Al fondo localizo unas casas pero se distrajo cuando su niño parecía querer ir a las aguas.

Riendo asintió dejando que toque suelo- vamos al agua mi baby! Lindo baby.

-hay! Ga! Gaga!- dijo señalando el agua y dando pasos indecisos- Da!

-si agua, es linda- rio ayudando a su hijo a ir al agua.- hace frio, asique no nadaras.

-go! Ma!- chillo volviendo a su misión de ir al agua.

Feliz de verlo alegre jugo con su hijo hasta que escucho ruidos. Al girarse vio que había unas personas llegando donde estaban las casas.

Rápido tomo a su hijo, quien estaba mirando un cangrejo ermitaño y lo coloco en su cadera. Su hijo olfateo y se abrazó a su mami malhumorado y confuso.

-hola- dijo cuando estaban cerca. Uno parecía un adolescente, otro más atrás parecía un chico que trabajaba en pesas y tenía tatuajes que recordaba en internet.- lo lamento, está permitido pasar aquí, verdad? Es que soy nueva.

-sí, está permitido- dijo uno de los hombres- soy Paul.

-hola, soy Elizabeth y mi hijo Gilbert- dijo tapando a su hijo quien se apretó a su pecho.- es algo tímido.

-debe serlo con él- bufo- soy Jared, un placer.

Sonriéndoles asintió.- y que hay en estos lados para visitar?

-bueno, está el acantilado donde algunos hacemos natación- dijo Jared señalando dicho lugar.- luego está la playa donde hacemos fogata con la tribu.

-tribu? Perdona si ofendí alguna cosa- dijo preocupada. Ya en algunos viajes habían tribus o personas con ciertas costumbres que temía romper o malinterpretar.

-no, descuida, no es nada- calmo Paul mirándola y el bulto.- cuanto tiene tu… hijo. Perdona, pero no eres joven para ser mama?

-si lo soy. Y mi principito tiene 1 años y tres meses, crece rápido- dijo besando su cabeza notando como olfateaba.- lo siento, pero creo que debo volver. El frio no es bueno para él.

-claro, no hay problema- dijo Jared.- te podemos acompañar a una parada? Es algo tarde.

-gracias, seria apreciado- dijo feliz.

Con cuidado tomo a su hijo y cuando paso un coche fue llevada a cerca de su hogar donde ingreso feliz de la vida. Sin embargo seguía mirando a su hijo que parecía más calmado lejos de la playa.

-que paso bebé? No te gusta? Adoras estar en el agua- le dijo dejándolo gatear. Este la miro y gruño bajo.- algo malo?

-dam!

-malo, ya veo… espero no sea otro gato, al último lo asustaste querido- le dijo recordando el gato y el susto que se dieron.- hare la cena.

En la playa, Paul y Jared esperaron a su alfa Sam. Este llego luego de ver que su prometida estuviera bien y los vio tensos.

-que paso?

-una chica- dijo Paul- linda de pelo rojo...

-la vampiro?

-no, humana completamente. Sin embargo…

-qué cosa?- dio serio el líder. Si era otro humano apegado a los chupasangre entonces debían advertirle.

-ella desprendía un aroma particular- dijo Jared recordando.

Ambos chicos habían visto a la chica y el aire trajo su aroma humano. Asique solo la vigilaron de lejos, pero cuando otro viento llego trajo consigo otro aroma particular, por lo que se acercaron para verla y verificar que sea una humana.

Su corazón, sus ojos verdes y el sentimiento que tenía eran humanos, pero algo en su aroma era particular. Como un cosquilleo en sus narices lobunas.

-que aroma? Sangre?

-no. Otro aroma- dijo Jared.- tampoco encontramos rastros de otros vampiros.

-bien, no los quiero cerca- bufo. Cuando desvió su vista vio a Jacob y recordó a Bella.- Bella, sigue rondando con ellos, veo.

Albos chicos vieron a donde veía su líder. Era Jacob y todos sabían su enamoramiento con la chica Swan, lástima que llego tarde. No sabían que le vio al chupasangre, sin ellos no serían lobos de bajo temperamento.

Sam negó ante recuerdos y se centró en cuidar en lugar que debía ser su prioridad.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Dos semanas y su niño era un niño que sabía caminar y sobre todo, decirle "mamá"

Forks era un lugar interesante, casi con el clima tropical si fuera frio pero húmedo. El bosque era interesante y su hijo adoraba corretear con ella y luego volver a sus brazos. Además había notado que en ciertos momentos su niño estaba alborotado y con miedo, lo que le atribuyó a sus instintos lobunos. Asique en esos momentos, volvían a su hogar y verían la tv.

En esas semanas no se había topado con tantos estudiantes. En su mayoría iría de compras a primera hora de la mañana y toparse con el jefe de policía o el chico Jared, quien este tenía sus momentos de verla y juraría la olfateaba como su hijo.

-que haremos- suspiro mirando a su hijo en brazos mientras caminaban por el bosque. Era un lindo día.- es tan raro estar tanto tiempo en un lado… que dices Gil?

Su hijo estaba feliz riendo mirando las hojas y los árboles. Feliz lo dejo en el suelo y cuando su hijo la vio pidiéndole permiso asintió y este lento se transformó en lobo. Era divertido ver un cachorro en pañales y un enterizo.

-guau!

-sí, vamos- le sonrió caminando y su niño jugueteaba con las hojas y sombras.

Era divertido que su hijo estuviera bien, sin embargo siempre tenía el pensamiento de porque era así? Acaso su madre lo sabía y por eso lo abandono? Seria alguna tribu por las cataratas? Existían otras cosas aparte de su niño? Existían los magos? Sirenas? Vampiros? Drácula?!

Tanto pensamiento era raro por lo que lo despejo y comenzó a cantar la canción de la película de Disney de Pocahontas y seguir a su hijo. Era bueno hacerle ejercicios.

-… más sigue las pisadas de un extraño, y mil sorpresas hallaras a tu alrededor… ¿Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul?  
¿O has visto a un lince sonreír?  
¿O unirte a la voz de las montañas  
Y colores en el viento descubrir?  
Y colores en el viento descubrir…

Riendo miro a su hijo corretear y ella misma corrió levemente sin perderlo de vista. Se sentía libre catando y corriendo, sentía la emoción de algo más haya y solo era feliz con su hijo.

Antes de poder seguir catando un ruido capto su vista. Rápido se detuvo y su hijo choco contra sus piernas.

-quién es?- pregunto esperando el ruido. No esperaba tener que luchar con un oso o perro salvaje. Tenía que cuidar a su bebe.- hola…

El ruido se moví, parecían grandes pisadas y fuerte tomo a su hijo tapándolo con sus ropas.- hola!

El ruido volvió y girando sobre su eje vio fijamente donde llegaba. Girando y girando se preguntó si moriría allí en un bosque húmedo y frio, pero sus ojos captaron algo.

A lo lejos, podía ver entre arboles algo peludo y mirando mejor era un lobo marrón. Este la miro con sus ojos dorados y olfateaba el lugar.

-lindo lobo- dijo suave aferrando a su hijo que seguía sin cambiar.- demonios…

Espero un ataque, algo. Pero el animal solo la veía. Con cuidado dio pasos atrás topándose con un árbol y lento se arrodillo. O iría a correr y el lobo la seguiría y cazaría, o intentaría parecer no amenazante y perdería el gusto por ella. Ya una vez paso y funciono.

Mientras se arrodillaba estaba rogando que su hijo este bien. No sabía que le pasaría si ella moriría, y no quería pensarlo.

El lobo lento se acercaba y noto que era algo grande. Sin embargo este se distrajo y se fue. Respirando lento rogo que se fuera y al no escuchar más suspiro.

-ok, creo que es hora de volver- se dijo mirando al bulto. Eran lindos ojos negros.- hola baby. Vamos a casa.

-sha!

Asintiendo lento se fue a su hogar y pensando sobre el enorme lobo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jared estaba patrullando como era su deber. El solo quería estar en casa durmiendo, pero al ser solo tres lobos debían cuidar el lugar. Asique allí estaba en su forma lobuna caminando por los bosques. Es esa forma podía olfatear de todo y era todo nuevo.

Podía identificar las clases de árboles, unas ardillas anidando, los pájaros, el aroma húmedo de ciertas hierbas y flores silvestres. También podía identificar el aroma a oso al otro lado de su sector y otros lobos menores que se iría de la reserva.

Mientras caminaba podía escuchar la vida del bosque y fue en medio de esa vida que escucho una vos.

Con cuidado se detuvo y sus orejas se movían para escuchar mejor. Era un humano feliz y femenino. Asegurando que era un campista decidió ignorarlo pero estaba atraído por un aroma.

Olía a humano y otro aroma. Era un aroma de animal canino pero tenía otro aroma, como a talco de bebé y manzanilla. El aroma era familiar y lento decidió ver la razón.

Al ir acercándose iba escuchando a la chica cantar feliz y unos ladridos bajos. Debía ser un campista. Asique estuvo rondándolos para que otro predador no los ataque, no sería bueno que alguien muera.

Sin embargo parecía que sus intentos de parecer desapercibido no funcionaron cuando la chica dejo de cantar y comenzó a llamarlo. Con cuidado la rodeo y la vio entre los árboles, tenía el pelo rojo y unos pantalones negros, una campera impermeable naranja y un suéter rosa claro. Intento ver más pero ella se agacho y tomo algo en brazos. Debía ser el bebé.

Decidiendo que intentaría alejarla del bosque porque no era seguro se acercó y sus ojos conectaron. Eran enormes ojos verdes y abrazaba un bulto moviéndose, pero el viento trajo otro aroma. Era a lobo y a shampoo de bebé, pero no veía al bebé ni el cachorro.

Curioso de porque esos aromas se conjugaban la vio. Ella parecía lista para irse corriendo pero su aroma era tranquilo. Qué clase de persona está tranquilo cuando había un lobo asechándolos? Eso no sabía.

Lento se acercó mirando como ella tomaba una posición pasiva que no alertaría a sus instintos de persecución y espero… espero otra brisa pero no había, en su lugar trajo el aroma de esos vampiros.

Debían estar cerca de las fronteras!

Rápido decidió alejar a esos chupasangre de la mujer y el niño y corrió. Luego verificaría que estuvieran bien.

-encontraste algo? – le pregunto Sam cuando volvió a la reserva.

-no, todo normal, salvo por la chica nueva.

-que hacía en el bosque?- pregunto Paul aburrido.

-parecía estar caminando hasta que la asuste.

-no te vio, espero- dijo su líder.

Negando volvió la vista hacia el agua cerca del acantilado- no, ella parecía saber qué hacer con animales carnívoros. Solo tenía curiosidad.

-de que cosa?

-ella olía bien, pero tenía el aroma a lobo y a bebé.

-eso es común, tiene un hijo- dijo Paul como su fuera un niño.

-sí, pero cuando la seguí escuche a un lobo pequeño ladrar cerca suyo, pero al estar cerca no vi al cachorro ni nada. Solo que tenía un bulto. Es raro…

Sam asintió y medito. La chica no era vampiro, asique no debía representar su enemigo natural, pero tenía un aroma a lobo. Estaba curioso del porqué. Acaso ella tenía un cachorro lobo de mascota? Ella tenía alguna conexión con lobos? Ella podía ser un cambia formas como ellos? Pero ella no olía a la reserva ni nada como ellos. Ella era un extranjero en sus tierras.

-por el momento ténganla vigilada si vuelve al bosque. Con esos estúpidos vampiros no sabemos si podrán lastimarla. Lo bueno es que su hogar está en la frontera de nuestras tierras. Es todo, cambiaremos de turnos, ve a dormir Jared.

-bien.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

-no vas al colegio? –pregunto Charlie.

-no, estoy bien.- dijo Elizabeth tomando carme.- además tengo un bebé que cuidar.

-sí, pero aun eres joven- dijo preocupado tomando pasta.

Riendo y negando vio a su hijo abrazar su osito negro y babeándolo.- estoy bien jefe. Además está terminando el año escolar.

-pero puedes inscribirte el ultimo- alentó.

Había decidido ir de compras justo cuando Elizabeth pasaba y fueron ambos. Bella aun tenía el yeso en su pierna y estaba con Edward. Asique era su tiempo de compra de comestibles. Cuando se topó con la chica nueva decidió ser un buen vecino y preocuparse por ella.

-estaremos bien, no baby?- dijo besando su cabeza y su hijo rio.

-mamá!

-eso es soy mami- dijo feliz y tomo lo demás.- mis notas están bien, no tengo necesidad de un colegio, asique gracias- dijo amable.- y creo que su hija estará bien con su novio.

-no lo sé… su pelea fue dura cuando quiso irse- soltó recordando esa fea noche.- espero no le rompa el corazón.

-es adolescente, le romperán el corazón algún momento.

Curioso por sus palabras pregunto suave.- y el tuyo?

Elizabeth detuvo su agarre en las verduras y rememoro.

Ella no tenía el corazón partido porque su chico la abandono. Sino que tenía el corazón partido porque murió. Era diferente.

-No me dejo un chico- dijo cambiando de tema- y que harás de cenar?

-pues… Bella quería probar su culinaria un poco- dijo apenado por no saber cocinar pero si vivir con café y un huevo frito, oh y la comida de restaurantes del lugar.- que cenaran ustedes?

-está aprendiendo a comer sólidos y yo tengo poca hambre, asique verduras al vapor con puré y unos huevos hervidos. Un día deberíamos cenar todos juntos.

-sí, sería interesante- dijo Charlie. Desde que su hija tenia ojos al Cullen su convivencia parecía más de colegas que familia.- iré de barbacoa con unos amigos en la playa. No sé si llegaste a ver La Push.

-sí, hermoso lugar.

-si deseas puedo invitarte.

Meditando asintió mientras el chico comenzaba a cobrar sus compras.- claro, si mi niño está bien entonces iré.

-acaso está enfermo?- pregunto preocupado mirando al niño dormido en el canguro.

-no, pero hay días que es incómodo, sus dientes están saliendo y… bueno. Le incomoda.

-entiendo. Te daré mi número para que me informes si no podrás salir- dijo rápido anotándolo en un anotador y tendiéndoselo- veré si mi hija puede. Sería bueno que tengas unos amigos.

-claro! nos vemos señor!

Asintiendo Charlie termino sus compras. Al llegar a casa vio a Bella con Edward en el sofá, se preguntó cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos desde que Bella fue a la casa de los Cullen antes.

Cuando la cena fue presentaba y su hija parecía mejor con su yeso pregunto.

-Bella, tienes libre este fin de semana? Bill y su hijo planean una barbacoa y me preguntaba si querías ir.

Bella negó tragando su agua.- no, quería ir con Edward. Esme está feliz de que pruebe uno de sus platillos.

Asintiendo sabía que no podía convencerla, no cuando estaba con Edward. Suspirando decidió verificar con su amigo sobre el día.

 **Xxxxxx**

-oh, estas tan grande. Dentro de poco ya no podre sostenerte tanto- dijo Elizabeth mirando a su niño caminar por el jardín y una regadera con forma de elefante. El jardín había sido cuidado y tenían pocas plantas, pero su hijo adoraba ayudarle.-bueno, vamos dentro hijo!

-ah!- chillo.

Dejando su regadera corrió lento hacia su madre. Le llegaba por la rodilla y se aferró a ella mirándola feliz. Adoraba a su mami.

Feliz tomo la mano de su hijo y lento subieron a su hogar. Fueron a la cocina donde Elizabeth había preparado unos platos y dulces para el día. Acomodando todo y su hijo robando piezas tomo sus abrigos y salieron para ver llegar el coche patrulla.

-hola! Cómo están?- pregunto Charlie mirando a la familia.

-bien, mi niño está feliz hoy- dijo señalando a su hijo que sostenía un pote de galletas.- perdona que coma en el auto, es muy comelón.

-de nada. Vamos.

Asintiendo subieron al coche y Elizabeth se sentó atrás con su hijo en brazos. Ellos no tenía un asiento de bebé para el auto ya que siempre iba de viaje sentados y juntos.

-y su hija?

-decidió ir a visitar a los Cullen- dijo suave conduciendo.- mi amigo Bill dice que espera conocerte. Te topaste con chicos de La Push.

-si, uno llamado Paul y otro Jared. Eran muy amables.

El camino fue lento y relajado, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Al llegar Elizabeth vio casa y vio a un hombre de silla de ruedas mirara a un chico como preparaba una barbacoa y otros invitados.

-hola amigo!- dijo Bill al ver el coche.- trajiste compañía?

-si- dijo y ayudo a Elizabeth a salir.- ellos son Elizabeth Valentine y su hijo Gilbert. Elizabeth, ellos son mis amigos Bill y su hijo Jacob, y Harry y su familia.

-hola, un placer- dijo abrazando a su hijo y le tendió una bolsa- traje unos aperitivos si no es problema.

-no, descuida- sonrió Bill- huelen deliciosos.

-rico!- dijo Gilbert con el tarro en su mano.- choco!

-chocolate- le corrigió su madre.- está aprendiendo a hablar y sus dientes terminaron de salir.

-es un lindo niño- dijo Bill.

Él había tenido una reunión con los viejos de la reserva y los lobos. Lobos que decían que la nueva chica desprendía un aroma particular y no sabían bien dónde encontrarlo, asique estaba bien cuando su amigo decidió invitarlos.

La chica nueva era una linda adolescente. Tenía un vestido naranja opaco con bordes de felpa y un sombrero con orejas, tenía medias largas sobre los muslos en negro con botas negras y una morral junto a un bolso donde sabía estaban las cosas del bebé. Su pelo estaba rizado rojo atraía la atención a su rostro con ojos verdes y una suave sonrisa.

A su lado estaba un niño pequeño de pantalones azules con zapatitos y polo rojo. Su piel era canela y pelo negro suave con ojos negros. El niño estaba aferrado a unas galletas y aferrado a la mano de su mami.

Eran una linda imagen y se preguntó que era el aroma que trajo los lobos. Mirando a su amigo Harry sabía que estos mismos estaban rondado el lugar para verificar cual era el aroma.

-entonces eres la nueva- dijo un chico a Elizabeth- soy Seth y ella es mi madre y mi hermana Leah.

-hola- dijo gruñona Leah y se movió a otro lado.

-no te molestes, es porque su prometido rompió con ella- dijo suave Seth.- es así con todos.

-no te preocupes, no es nada- dijo y vio a su hijo mirar al chico- este es mi hijo Gilbert. Di hola Gilbert.

-hoda!- dijo y lo siguió mirando.- gaieta?

Seth lo vio y asintiendo acepto la galleta grande. Al comerlo se maravilló del sabor.- deliciosas.

-gracias. Entonces que cuentan?

-no mucho. Estoy estudiando en la secundaria de la reserva y mi amigo Jacob está allí intentando no quemar la carne- rio señalando a su aniño.- y tú? A que secundaria vas?

-a ninguna- dijo simple.- tengo mis notas perfectas asique no tengo necesidad de un colegio.

-genial, desearía que me pase a mí. Dormiría todo el día.

-no duermo, cuido a mi Gilbert- dijo señalando a su hijo que ahora caminaba hacia la playa.- vamos, adora el agua.

-vamos.

Los amigos adultos miraban como Seth ya se hizo amigo de uno y como caminaban con el bebé. Leah los miraba de lejos refunfuñando pero parecía no poder evitar estar tanto tiempo lejos cuando el niño corrió a ella dándole sus galletas y Elizabeth se colocó como su pañuelo de lágrimas y planes de venganza ante su antiguo ex.

-es bueno verte alegre amigo- dijo Bill mirando a su amigo bebiendo y riendo.- Bella no quiso venir?

-no está con los Cullen- suspiro bajo.- un día temo que vea las diferencias en que vivimos.

Negando Bill palmeo el brazo de su amigo.- estará bien, descuida. Y que puedes contar de la nueva adquisición al pueblo?

-Elizabeth? Es muy amable y buena. Su hijo es un encanto, siempre tímido pero feliz. No la veo mucho, sin embargo parece una buena chica.

-va al colegio?

-no, dice que sus notas eran perfectas para tener que asistir a uno. Aunque aún me preocupa que viva sola en esa casa tan lejos- suspiro.- sin embargo ella tiene mi numero en marcado rápido si algo pasa.

-bien hecho amigo. Y alguna cosa del padre?

-nada, no hablamos tanto- dijo mirando la comida lista.- oye! Seth! Elizabeth! La comida esta lista!

-vamos!- grito Seth. Él estaba feliz mirando al niño correr al agua y huir de él cuándo llegaba la marea.- vamos pequeño! Hora de comer!

-come?- dijo dejando de correr al agua y corrió a su mami que estaba sentada en un tronco con Leah- mami! Comida!

-jaja vamos mi lobito- dijo tomándolo en brazos.- vamos Leah, que dices de ir al cine un día de estos. Una de terror cuando Seth quiera cuidar a mi niño, pero hasta entonces serán animadas.

-bueno, no puede haber daño- dijo Leah caminado a la barbacoa.- y gracias por escucharme, no debías. Es mi problema.

-descuida, problemas de corazón todos lo tiene- dijo llegando a la comida.- huele delicioso Jacob, buen trabajo.

-jaja espera hasta probarlo- dijo Jacob dándole un plato descartable- logre cortar unos pequeños para tu hijo. Está bien?

-gracias- dijo feliz y tomo la porción.- vamos baby, a comer.

Feliz Gilbert se sentó con su mami en su regazo y miro su plato. Olía delicioso, y desde que se volvió lobo estaba anhelando carne. Olfateo como perrito que todos rieron pero en el bosque los lobos sentían otro aroma.

Riendo y hablando la fiesta de barbacoa fue un éxito. Al terminar aun había algo de sol cuando Charlie llevo a la familia a su hogar.

En otro lado de la reserva estaba los lobos hablando un los ansíanos.

-y que aroma es?

-uno parecido al nuestro- dijo Sam recordando.- es un aroma algo picante pero suave, se notó fuerte un momento y se desvaneció.

-creen que ella sea uno de nosotros?- dijo Paul curioso.

Los ansíanos comenzaron a mirarse y susurrar bajo. Los lobos esperaron mientras Sam recordaba las palabras de Leah sobre golpearlo un día y volverlo carnitas y como lo odio por romper sin darle una razón. Aunque ya no ocupaba el primer lugar en su corazón, aún era importante.

-por el momento estén vigilándola- dijo Harry- no quiero que se aparezcan de la nada y sigan viendo que el tratado entre los vampiros estén. Nosotros veremos qué información obtener de la joven.

-bien, es todo.- dijo Bill cortando la reunión.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

 **oka... mi segundo cap! nerviosa!**

 **solo puedo decir que espero no resfriarme ahora. besos y abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-te digo que es tierno!

-pero cuesta caro… aunque este es mejor. Se adaptara mejor.

-no es tan tierno, aun debes aprovechar la ternura única.

-será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-vamos!

Felices, en una tienda comercial, estaban tres chicas, un bebé y dos chicos siendo maleteros.

Elizabeth terminaba de guardar la compra cuando Seth se le acecho a tomarlo. Ya tenía unas buenas compras. A su lado estaba Leah quien murmullaba algo sobre chicas con mucho dinero y tener que batallar por propinas. Y por último estaban las dos nuevas adquisiciones.

Rosalie y Emmett Cullen. Ellos se habían unido a Elizabeth las últimas dos semanas, luego de chocar sus carritos con su niño y este se llevó el completo amor de Rosalie en su trajecito de oso panda y ojitos de cachorro. Aunque ambos Cullen decían que no les importaba, Elizabeth había notado que el momento arrogaban su nariz como si oliera mal, lo que lo atribuyo a mejor olfato o sensible como pasaba.

Seth se volvió un semi amigo de Emmett por su amor por juegos y Rosalie se llevaba bien con Leah por Elizabeth, ambas mujeres sabían cómo matar a hombres en sus mentes cuando querían, pero eran separadas, solo unidas por la pelirroja.

Rosalie y Emmett se habían unido al principio para vigilar al humano, pero conforme los días pasaban eran más apegados. Notaron que el instinto maternal de Elizabeth era fuerte y sutil, además su hijo tenía un ligero aroma a lobo, pero también el aroma a su champo y que siempre iban a La Push.

-y ya le compraron un regalo a esa chica?- dijo Leah con su bolsa de ropa.

-no, pero Alice y tiene algo planeado- dijo Rosalie sabiendo a quien se refería.

-te perdiste la mini fiesta de Elisa. Fue interesante. Mi regalo fue el mejor. Un libro de postres franceses básicos.

Asintiendo Rosalie miro al niño que intentaba escalar en Emmett y golpearle con su espada de hule. Desde que se conocieron el niño siempre tenía una manía de vencer a su pareja.

-donde vamos ahora?- pregunto Seth con las bolsas.- y gracias por las zapatillas, no era necesario.

-no hay problemas amigo- dijo Emmett fingiendo que pesaban las compras.- amor, es hora de volver.

-uff. No quiero- dijo molesta la rubia pero yendo- nos vemos.

-nos vemos

-adosh!- dijo Gilbert ganándose risitas de los Cullen.

-bueno, ahora que no están qué hacemos?- dijo Leah.

-tenemos tiempo. Cena afuera?

-déjame hacer la llamada- dijo y llamo- mama? Hola, estoy con Elisa y Seth, estamos aun comprando, pero podemos cenar afuera… si, prometo que estaremos bien… vale, nos vemos.

-y?- dijo Seth mirando a Gilbert mientras este corría en círculos.

-dice que si, pero lleguemos temprano.

-bien, vamos! Vamos lobito, hora de comer.

-mida!- chillo tomando la mano de su mami.- mida, mida.

-Es "comida" pero bueno- corrió su madre.

Felices cenaron en el pueblo mientras reían ante los gestos de Gilbert por comer solito. Era divertido cuando llegaron a su hogar y todos fueron a dormir. Completamente ignorantes de como Bella se cortó un dedo, de cómo salió lastimada y como en la próxima mañana comenzaría su tragedia.

Xxxx

Elizabeth estaba feliz rondando en la mañana por una compra tardía cuando se topó con Emmett.

-hola, que pasa esa cara?- dijo preocupada al ver su rostro algo abatido.- paso algo malo en la fiesta?

-algo, nosotros debemos irnos ahora.

-oh, bueno entonces que tenga un buen viaje- dijo simple captando la sorpresa de Emmett- no es sorpresa si un día deciden irse, seguro temas personales.

-cierto…

-bueno, igual tienes mi numero si un día quieren pasear o hablar. Además Ross adora jugar con mi niño. Buena suerte, y que tengas un lindo viaje. Adiós. Si adiós Gilbert.

-adiosh- dijo el niño en sus brazos.

Emmett asintió, el plan era salir solos sin nadie más pero el toparse con ella quería decirle bien que se iban. Era una chica buena e interesante y extrañaría su nuevo amigo Seth.

Al irse vio a su Rosalie refunfuñando tirando sus ropas en las maletas.

-hueles a Elisa.

-me topé con ella. Nos desea un buen viaje- dijo abrazándola.- sé que odias esto, pero Edward ya lo planeo.

-por su cantante! No pudo dejarla y ahora tenemos los problemas- gruño molesta. Suspirando miro a su pareja.- además me había apegado algo a Elisa y Gil.

-son buenos- dijo el grandote besando a su esposa.- terminemos todo y tal vez podamos despedirla antes de irnos.

-no creo. Vámonos.

Asintiendo terminaron de empacar todo y salieron unos momentos a la frontera. Olían a los lobos pero estaban centrados en las canciones que salían de la casa. Vieron con cuidado como Elisabeth jugaba con Gilbert y este corría con su mami, eran buenos.

-adiós- le dijo Rosalie suave sabiendo que no escucharían.

Rápido y sin ser vistos volvieron a su hogar.

Xxxx

Elizabeth estaba feliz en su hogar luego de la despedida de los Cullen. Ella misma había salido de su hogar de la nada y además sus viajes le hacían amistad con muchos pero verlos pocos. Los Cullen serían eso, una amistad lejana.

-qué dices ternura? Qué cenaremos?

Cantando preparo la cena feliz y jugo con su hijo en su hogar. Su niño estaba transformado en lobo durante toda la noche y estaba feliz jugando.

Cuando tarareaba llego un timbre y curiosa fue a abrir en lo que su hijo volvía a su forma humana y estaba en pañales.

-hola.

Elizabeth estaba viendo al jefe de policía pálido y algo perdido.- hola, pase, que paso?

Preocupada lo dejo sentarse en el sofá en lo que su hijo volvía a su regazo.

Charlie suspiro. No conocía muchos adolescentes pero esperaba que ella fuera algo bueno para su hija.

-es Bella.

-oh, que paso?

-su novio rompió con ella hace unos días y los Cullen se fueron.

-sabia eso- dijo y ante la mirada continuo.- digo, sabía que se iban, me lo dijo Emmett cuando nos topamos, pero no la parte de rompimiento. Aunque es algo normal.

-normal? Como puede ser eso?

-digo, algunas chicas siempre son inseguras y dudan de sus parejas y viceversa. Si Edward rompió con ella entonces estaba seguro que se iría por un largo tiempo y no quería anclarla a una relación que no podía seguir. Y si Bella rompió con él, entonces debe tener sus razones. No estoy a favor de ninguno, no los conozco bien.

Charlie asintió. Creía poder entender un poco, él había tenido dudas cuando Renée se fue y sus esperanzas murieron cuando llego con los papeles de divorcio, pero su hija estaba peor. Ella apenas parecía viva y además lloraba mucho. Era como una sombra de lo que fue.

-es que Bella no lo toma bien.

-pocos toman bien un rompimiento, dele tiempo- dijo y dejando a su hijo fue a la cocina- quieres algo de té o comida? Eso podrá animarte.

-gracias…

Asintiendo llevo una bandeja de pai con té y galletas. Charlie amable termino luego de estar tiempo sin poder estar bien sin su hija. Vio a la pareja y sonrió.

-serás una expelente esposa.

Asintiendo le sonrió, ella ya fue una esposa pero era su secreto.- puedes llevarte el resto de las galletas para Bella. Intenta darle su espacio y ver si puede hablar de Edward. Algunas son mejor cuando hablan de su pareja y hacen la realidad que terminaron pero otros no. No sé decirte.

-puedes hablar con ella- dijo intentando alentarla.

-mmm… tengo mi prioridad con mi hijo- dijo mirando a Gilbert.

Asintiendo termino su platillo y se fue. Al estar sola nuevamente miro el calendario y suspirando fue a su computadora donde compro unos boletos.

-es casi la hora hijo- le dijo a su niño quien volvió a su forma lobo y sin pañales.- enserio? Debo encontrar una forma de no volver desnudo, podrías enfermar un día.

Cantando siguió jugando con su computadora en lo que arreglaba las finanzas. Su marido le dejo basto dinero y gracias a ello termino la deuda de la familia, pero aún tenía unas empresas que jugar y siguió mientras miraba el cuadro de su marido.

El lugar olía a él, vio un pote de su colonia preferida. Sus fotos eran un recordatorio suyo y sus emociones igual. Pese a que ella quiere ser feliz no podía olvidar jamás la fecha de su muerte.

Aun lo recordaba, el volvía con su padre y ella estaba preparando su cena preferida. Era feliz casada con él y su anillo siempre estaba en su dedo. Era una simple banda plateada con tres diamantes y el suyo era uno simple con un solo diamante. Dentro estaban sus iniciales y la fecha de boda.

Estaba feliz ignorando a su hermana cuando la llamada llego. Contenta contesto pensando que era un compañera o su amado, sin embargo era una enfermera anunciándole que el propietario del teléfono estaba en el hospital.

Su familia fue directo al lugar donde había mucha conmoción. Al llegar no importo nada solo buscarlo, él estaba acostado en una camilla que sangraba profundamente, su ojo izquierdo la veía mientras el otro estaba en una venda roja, su rostro era pálido y lo tomo de la mano y miro sus ojos.

Lo amo, lo quiso, aprendió a amarlo y fue cuando le dijo que lo amaba que murió. Su padre estaba en otro lado, pero por el llanto de su madre había muerto hace un tiempo. No importo nada más que aferrarse al poco calor que desprendía cuando las enfermeras la separaron de su cuerpo.

El día del velorio no lloro, sonrió como sabía que le gustaba y se puso el vestido negro que jamás quiso volver a usar. Miro como su amado fue enterrado y ella apenas presto atención al mundo. No le importo mojarse hasta los huesos mientras plantaba unas violetas en su tumba. Eran sus flores preferidas.

Despejando sus recuerdos volvió a la realidad cuando su hijo en forma lobo jalaba sus pantalones y la miraba con esos ojos azules. Le sonrió y levantándolo beso su hocico.

-estoy bien baby. Solo recuerdos- dijo sentándolo en su regazo. Lento saco de su cuello un collar donde estaba los anillos a juego.- dentro de poco volveremos a viajar. Paso mucho tiempo aquí. Es raro pero bueno.

-guau!

-si, tienes razón. Creo que deberé conseguirte un asiento de viaje- dijo riendo y buscando las normas de viajar con su hijo.- promoción, genial.

Feliz siguió jugando en su computadora hasta tarde en la noche. En la casa Swan Bella despertaba con pesadillas que Charlie no sabía manejar.

La mañana llego feliz para la familia Valentine, cuando se topó con su amiga Leah.

-hola, que pasa?

-quieres venir a la playa, es un lindo día- le dijo.

-claro, déjame prepararme y vamos- sonrió.

Asintiendo las chicas fueron a la playa. Al llegar estaba algunos de la reserva y la saludaban de paso. Al poco llegaron a la playa donde jugaron con su hijo y llego Jacob.

-hola- sonrió Jacob a la chica de pelo rojo.- como estas?

-bien, jugando- dijo señalando a su hijo que corría con un cangrejo hacia los chicos quienes fingían huir del animalito.- y tú? Que cuentas?

-por el momento nada, solo leyendas de aquí- dijo suave sentándose a su lado.- puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro, que cosa?

Algo nervioso Jacob miro al niño. Desde que se juntaron en la barbacoa algo dentro suyo estaba moviéndose y tenía curiosidad del niño.- el pequeño… es tu hijo?

-sí, lo es.- dijo simple y al ver su miraba asintió.- oh… es mi hijo adoptivo. Estaba viajando por las cataratas cuando se caí en un senderismo y lo encontré. Estaba solito y muerto de hambre y me enamore. Asique lo adopte.

-vaya… pobre chico. No puedo creer que hagan eso- dijo molesto por el niño que corría tras Seth.- te tiene, eres buena con él.

-gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo- sonrió y su celular sonó. Al verlo suspiro.

-qué pasa?

-oh, es un viaje- dijo mirándolo de reojo.- tengo que irme unos días y estaba buscando alguna promoción, pero tienes paquete de tres y somos dos.

-viaje? Dónde vas?- dijo algo preocupado.

-tengo que visitar unas tumbas. Es el aniversario de sus muertes- dijo bajo mirando a Gil quien parece sentir la tristeza de su mami ya que dejo el cangrejo y corrió hacia sus brazos. Ella lo recibió posándolo en su regazo y besando su cabeza.- es en unos días.

-seria genial poder viajar- dijo mirando el agua oscura.- siempre quise viajar lejos de aquí. Claro, no dejare a mi padre solo, pero quisiera viajar.

Mirándolo Elizabeth sonrió y se levantó.- que dices si viajas conmigo?

-contigo? Estas segura?

-claro, no veo tanto problema. Serán unos días y volveremos.

-seria genial!

-qué cosa seria genial?- pregunto Seth.

-poder viajar. Elizabeth me invito a ir con ella unos días.

-oh… y porque no a mí?- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Riendo negó.- recuerdo que tienes trabajos que entregar y además! Estas castigado por jugar tan tarde de noche.

-tienes razón, malvada Leah- gruño pero volvió a sonreír.- bueno, vamos a preguntar!

Feliz el trio fue a la casa Black, donde Bill estaba mirando el partido. Al verlos llegar dejo el juego y se centró en su hijo. Estaba tan serio como el día que le pidió reparar el camión para Bella cuando Charlie llamo que llegaría.

-que pasa hijo?

-papá… me preguntaba si me dabas permiso para viajar. Serán unos días y volveremos.

-viajar? Volver? Con quien te iras?- dijo cuidadoso a su hijo.

-bueno, aquí Elizabeth me invito con ella- dijo señalando a la chica.

Bill la miro y ella se acercó.- es un viaje a mi ciudad natal. Tengo que ir para un aniversario y dejar unas flores. Hay una promoción en boletos y… bueno, que dice?

Bill los vio. Sabía que Jacob quisiera viajar y pensaba que lo retenía, no tenían tanto dinero como para hacer largos viajes y Jacob siempre prefería su hogar, pero ocurría que también estaban vigilando a la chica nueva. Vio su dolor ante la palabra aniversario y asintió ante el recuerdo.

Mirando a su hijo que estaba serio y diciendo que se comportaría, que llamaría, que volvería apenas terminen solo sonrió. Hace unos días su hijo estaba algo triste ya que Bella no le llamaba ni prestaba atención, no desde que los Cullen se fueron.

Además estaba el tema de cambiar de forma. Ahora que no había vampiros sabía que la amenaza de esta estaba baja y otros no se volverían a transformar. Mirando a su hijo espero que se volviera alfa de la manada pero no podía ser.

-y te llamare, si quieres vuelto antes…

-alto allí- dijo deteniendo el discurso de su hijo. Al verlo preocupado le sonrió y asintió.- prométeme que te comportaras y llamaras.

-lo prometo! Wuhu! Iré de paseo! Genial!- dijo feliz abrazando a la familia que chillaron.- perdón. Cuando nos vamos?

-compro los boletos y nos iremos en dos días- dijo mirando el calendario.- estaré preparado, te llamare.

-gracias, déjame llevarte a tu casa- dijo con amabilidad.- hace frio.

-claro, gracias. Y a usted también señor Bill. Di adiós hijo.

-adiosh!- dijo el niño abrazando a su mami.

Bill miro como su hijo era feliz y asintió. Tenía que hacer planes con su amigo para que visite su hogar o él en el suyo. Rogo que todo esté bien.

En la casa, Elizabeth terminaba de empacar sus cosas cuando Charlie volvió a tocar su puerta.

-hola, que paso?- dijo preocupada.- más problemas con Bella?

-sí, despierta con pesadillas. Ya no sé qué hacer- dijo preocupado.- no come, apenas presta atención ni se baña. Es como… no sé cómo tratar esto.

Negando Elizabeth le dio un café cargado mientras su hijo dormía. Se sentó en el living y medito unos segundos.

-pastillas para dormir- le dijo y el hombre la vio.- si tiene problemas para dormir entonces debes darle unos. Ponedle canciones suaves de cuna, canciones que no le recuerden y dale leves órdenes para seguir. Ella debe estar en estado de shock emocional. Es todo lo que puedo recomenzarte por ahora.

-bien, supongo que algo debe hacerse- suspiro y fue cuando sus ojos vieron la maleta- te iras?

-sí, debo ir al aniversario de la muerte de mis amados- dijo suave acariciando su brazalete.- Jacob ira conmigo y partiremos en mañana. Le prometo llamarle.

-bueno, lleva el gas pimienta y el llavero contra robos- le dijo dándole un pote de gas pimienta.- ten cuidado.

-descuide, viaje mucho, podre cuidarme- le sonrió.- y que dice el partido de anoche? Debió ser falta.

Charlie asintió riendo. Sabía que la niña estaba intentado distraerle y lo acepto.

 **XXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

 **oK! CAPITULO! HEY! HEY! CAPITULO NUEVO!**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE O NO. ESTARE FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO ANSIOSA LEERLOS. BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Jacob estaba nervioso en el aeropuerto mirando a su padre y Charlie quienes los despedían.

A su lado estaba Elizabeth con Gilbert poniéndole un sombrerito y revisando por ultima vez su bolso.

-y recuerda hijo, compórtate y se amable- le decía Bill.- y ayúdale en cuento puedas. Viajar con niños siempre dicen que es difícil.

-si papa.

-y ya le di un gas pimienta por si tienen problemas- dijo Charlie- asique si ocurre algo malo, llévalos a un lugar seguro.

-claro que si- dijo serio.- no la perderé de vista.

-bien hecho hijo- suspiro Bill.- te extrañare.

-serán unos días papa- dijo sonriente pero melancólico. Sera su primera vez fuera de su hogar.- te llamare al mediodía y al anochecer.

-bien.- dijo y todos escucharon la llamada.- es hora de irse.

-Jacob, vamos. Señor Charlie, señor Bill gracias por traernos- dijo con su hijo en brazos.- prometo llamarles todos los días. Y señor Charlie, estará bien su hija- dijo susurrando lo último.

-gracias, cuídate pequeña- dijo el policía.

-cuídate y cuida a mi hijo Elizabeth- dijo Bill mirándola.- estaremos esperando tus llamadas.

Asintiendo los adolescentes se fueron en su viaje de cuatro horas largas y pesadas.

Jacob estaba nervioso jugando con sus manos cuando entraron el avión. Era un viaje nacional asique no debían irse mas lejos, pero estaba nervioso. Mirando de reojo vio a Elizabeth dándole a su hijo un biberón de leche.

Elisa al notar su mirada sonrió -es para evitar que se tapen sus oídos- dijo y le tendió una goma de mascar- quieres?

-claro, cuanto tiempo viajas?- pregunto masticando su goma de menta.

-mucho, desde que tengo 15, casi 16- dijo y la azafata anuncio el vuelo.- estaremos llegando en pocas horas pero ya pedí reservación en un hotel. Dormiremos y luego seguiremos nuestro viaje.

-claro, te prometo darte el dinero del boleto.

-no hay problema, yo te invite- dijo y el avión se movió.

Jacob estaba más nervioso, sentía su corazón a punto de salir y se aferró a su cinturón. Escucho la leve risa de Elizabeth y le sonrió cuando sintió como se iba elevando.- dios! Está elevándose!

-lo se- rio Elizabeth mirando a su hijo beber.- será unos minutos y estaremos en aire.

Asintiendo espero, era todo extraño y genial. Riéndose por dentro ante la adrenalina vio como Elizabeth jugaba con los dedos de su hijo. Cuando todo estaba bien y podían moverse suspiro por dentro.

-eso fue wow.

-si- susurro. Jacob la vio y como Gilbert dormiría lento en sus brazos.- dormirá unas horas. Creo que yo también.

-si… estaré despierto un poco mas- dijo bajo viéndola dormir.- buenas noches.

Asintiendo Elizabeth durmió. En eso Jacob la miraba y se preguntaba porque sentía algo en su corazón, era alegre verla reír y jugar en la playa con ellos, pero él aun amaba a su Bella. Sin poder dormir la vigilo y miro el paisaje en la ventana, era todo nocturno y pocas luces de las ciudades que viajaban.

Al poco el viaje termino y Jacob estaba completando unos deberes de matemáticas que se tomo para el colegio.

-es hora- bostezo Elizabeth acomodándose.

El avión bajo sin problemas ni demoras. Al salir el clima era frio por la noche y entre bostezos tomaron un taxi. Con solo dos maletas y un bolso de viaje el trio llego a su hotel. Al entrar había dos camas separadas y Elizabeth tomo una pegada a la pared.- buenas noches Jacob.

-si… creo que dormiré- dijo tirándose a la cama y durmiendo. El viaje si lo canso.

Al despertar desayunaba en abajo del hotel y Jacob miraba a la chica.- donde iremos hoy?

-tenemos el día libre, pasearemos y mañana iré a visitar las tumbas- Dijo suave alimentando a su hijo.- te gustara. El clima es hermoso hoy.

Asintiendo Jacob se divirtió en su turismo. El lugar era perfecto y a pocas horas de la playa. La gente reía y otros estudiaban, los juegos y los lugares de turismo eran entretenidos que Jacob se sintió mal por no traer a su padre.

Fue en la mañana siguiente que vio la sonrisa dolida de Elizabeth mientras salía del baño en un vestido negro y un sombrero con encaje negro. Gilbert también vestía de negro.

-vamos?- pregunto Jacob en su ropa de traje negro. Agradeció que su padre tuviera uno en su armario y le entro.

Asintiendo Elizabeth tomo a su hijo y un bolsito mientras pedían un taxi en silencio. Jacob la vigilo mirándola como si viera a su padre años después de la muerte de su madre. El silencio era profundo que el mismo taxista bajo su música y no pregunto nada.

El cementerio era un cementerio privado. Las rejas parecían sacadas de libros de hadas y las tumbas tenían diferentes formas.

Jacob la siguió como una sombra con un ramo de flores y Gilbert llevaba una flor mientras Elizabeth solo su bolso.

Caminaron un pequeño tramo y llegaron a ver la tumba buscada. Era una cama se granito negro donde podía verse una cruz de plata en la lápida y el nombre y fechas junto a una frase.

Jacob se acercó mirando que había incluso un sectorcito donde crecían violetas rodeando la tumba.-" Gilbert Valentine. Hijo y esposo querido. 19xx – 19xx. Aun viviré en tus recuerdos"- pensó.

Vio como Elizabeth se arrodillaba y sacaba la mala maleza apenas viva. Como sonrió a su hijo quien le ayudo y dejo la flor. Le sonrió a la tumba y saco de su bolso una piedra suave en color crema con toques grises. La dejo en un costado de la tumba donde noto otras piedras o caracolas.

-hola querido- dijo Elizabeth bajo.- ah pasado ya tres años de tu muerte. Un te extraño… sabes, hoy tengo visitas. Es mi hijo, Gilbert- dijo y tomo a su hijo- di hola hijo, es papi.

-papi? Hoda- dijo el niño mirando al tumba.- onde papi?

-está durmiendo- dijo acariciando la lápida.- no despertara.

-oh… oda papi! Oi Gibet- dijo infantil.- mami felish!

Riendo Elizabeth asintió mientras bajaba su rostro y lloraba bajo y en silencio.

Jacob le dio su momento y se arrodillo a su lado mirando la tumba. Era un ser querido y por sus palabras su amado. Ella estaba o estuvo unida con ese hombre que ahora dormía eternamente. Sintió el recordatorio de su padre roto cuando su madre murió y el dolor de le mismo. Miro como ella aun sonreía pero podía ver sus lágrimas bajo el encaje.

El cielo aún estaba despejado y la brisa cálida los rodeo, pero seguían tristes.

Pasaron minutos cuando Elizabeth volvió a levantar su rostro y parecía más relajada.- lamento que hayas tenido que verme así querido, no volveré a llorar, lo prometo. También vino un amigo nuevo, se llama Jacob. Es amable de acompañarme, estoy seguro que se llevarían bien.

-hola- dijo suave.- soy Jacob. Su pareja es muy amable y sonriente, es una buena madre para Gilbert. La cuidare en este viaje.

Sonriendo sintió la brisa y como algo dentro suyo pensó que el fantasma del hombre acepto sus palabras.

Al terminar y dejar las flores Elizabeth tomo a su hijo y saliendo fue cuando se detuvo. Ante ellos era una chica de pelo castaño de ojos verdes como Elizabeth, estaba vestida de negro con unas flores y a su lado una mujer mayor con cabello castaño de ojos marrones y vestida de negro.

-hola Elizabeth- dijo la mujer mayor.- es bueno verte de nuevo.

-hola mamá, hermana- dijo la chica el ultimo nombre algo frio.- ya vieron a papa?

-si, hace unos momentos- dijo la señora acercándose. Miro al niño y sonrió.- hola bebé Gilbert, soy tu abuela. Me recuerdas?

El niño la miro y Jacob noto como olfateaba. Al terminar sonrió.- bela!

-si, hola dulzura- dijo la señora y lo miro.- y tu joven?

-soy Jacob Black. Un amigo de Elizabeth, un placer- dijo amable.

La señora sonrió y asintió. Al volverse vieron como la otra chica estaba mirándola fríamente y al niño.

-querida, saluda.

-está bien mama. Iré a visitar a padre- dijo Elizabeth abrazando más a su hijo.- se quedaran mucho tiempo?

-hasta mañana.

-en realidad solo hoy- dijo la mujer.- partimos a la noche.

-cierto, que olvidadiza soy- dijo la mujer. Sonrió a Elizabeth y beso su frente.- eres hermosa, suerte hija. Espero poder vernos de nuevo. Debes visitarnos.

-sabes que no madre- soltó la joven.- pero veré que hacer. Nos vemos mamá, hermana.

-nos vemos Elizabeth.

-adiós- dijo su hermana.

Con el ambiente más tenso salieron del lugar hasta la florería, tomaron otro conjunto de flores y un taxi los llevo a otro lugar. El lugar era más familiar en las tumbas y caminando llegaron a una bajo un árbol llorón.

-"Mason Rojas. Amado hijo, esposo y padre. 19xx– 19xx. Te extrañaremos"- leyó Jacob a la tumba.- es tu padre.

-si. Murieron el mismo día- dijo dejando los tulipanes.- estas eran sus flores preferidas, las plantaba en el jardín.

-lamento sus pérdidas- dijo suave.- debió ser duro. Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 8 años.

-lo lamento por ella. Seguro fue una buena madre.

-y lo fue- dijo recordando levemente a la mujer.- él fue tu novio?

Riendo levemente negó mientras rezaba levemente.- no, él era mi marido.

Sorprendido ante la noticia recordó la fecha y miro a la mujer, era joven para ser esposa, mas de un hombre grande pero espero.

Al terminar se levantó y miro como su hijo dejaba su flor y lo abrazo.

-murieron días luego de mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo que estaba feliz preparando su plato preferido. Lasaña de carne. Estaba ansiosa de verlo, cuando nos llamaron del hospital. Debo ser mala hija ya que no vi a mi papá, sino a mi marido.

-no creo. Él debe ser importante.

-y lo fue. Aun lo recuerdo en esa cama estéril y sus ojos. Aun ahora lo recuerdo y tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón- dijo suave abrazando a su hijo.- lamento ponerte de mal humor. Es una trágica historia.

-no, me gustaría escucharte- dijo suave y los llevo a una cafetería.- no te criticare.

Sonriendo pidió un té con un jugo a su hijo. Jacob pidió una gaseosa y espero.

-lo conocí de siempre, desde niña sabía que sería su esposa. La primera vez que lo vi tenía 10 años y me enamore de mi prometido. Él siempre era atento conmigo y siempre quería que sonreirá, jamás llore ante él, al menos que sean películas tristes. Sino siempre sonreía, decía que mi sonrisa despejaba los días cansados que tenia. Me volví afectiva a él que todos los días le llamaba o escribía. Fue cuando cumplí 15 que nos casamos.

-eras joven.

-si… puede ser.- dijo recordando el día. Ella vestida en blanco con un velo de encaje, las flores preferidas de ambos en sus manos y el en el altar esperándola. El intercambio de anillos y sus palabras suaves.- pero lo quise. Semanas después de su muerte no podía quedarme y me fui. Viaje y viví, pero siempre lo visitaba. Dejaba siempre una piedra o caracolas, él siempre me dijo que viajaríamos juntos pero no puso hacerse.

Asintiendo Jacob la vio. Ella estaba triste y su hijo lo notaba estando callado. Tomo su mano fina y le sonrió a esos ojos verdes.- estoy seguro que fue feliz estando a tu lado.

Elizabeth sonrió dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas y bebió el resto de su té.

La tarde la pasaron en esa cafetería hasta volver a su hotel donde llamo a su madre para despedirla.

-ella vive con tu hermana?- pregunto Jacob jugando con Gilbert.

-si, en España- dijo secando su pelo.- mañana podemos pasear antes de volver. Tenemos unos días mas.

Asintiendo jugo con el niño hasta dormirse y despertar.

Volvieron a hacer turismo y Jacob noto la sonrisa feliz de Elizabeth. Era la misma pero algo triste y espero poder alegrarla. Al terminar el día fue cuando Elizabeth recibió una llamada.

-hola? Hola como estas Flor? Si estoy bien… enserio? Genial, felicidades. Estoy segura que serás una buena madre… eh? Yo? Pero… entiendo pero… mmm… está bien, déjame pensarlo unos minutos. Claro, te llamo mañana. Besotes!

-que paso?- pregunto Jacob apagando la tv.

-es mi amiga Flor. La conocí en un viaje en Francia y parece que estará teniendo a su primer hijo en estos días y quiere que este a su lado- dijo mirando a su hijo dormido.- si digo que si debemos viajar pasado mañana, pero no quiero dejarte aquí solo.

-no te preocupes… a ver… los días coordina en las semanas que estaremos fuera- dijo Jacob mirando el calendario.- déjame llamar a mi papa y le pregunto.

-gracias.

Asintiendo el hombre llamo a su padre mientras miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas. Al terminar corto feliz mirando como Elizabeth ya buscaba boletos.

-dice que sí, pero debemos llegar antes de la clase de la próxima semana- dijo dejándose caer en la cama- prometo pagarte este viaje.

-no es necesario, pero si quieres puedes ser el plomero en mi hogar- dijo- recuerdo que tengo unos problemas en la cocina, el pago de eso es el boleto. Y tenemos uno para mañana- dijo tecleando.- nos iremos a la noche asique tenemos tiempo. Estaremos allí en poco tiempo.

-genial! Siempre quise ver Francia.

-y creo que estamos bien, llegamos para el evento de autos en Francia, a pocos minutos de viaje.

-enserio?! Wow. Estoy esperándolo.

Felices durmieron y en la mañana fueron a comprar las cosas necesarias para su viaje. El avión fue el mismo pero confirmando que Jacob estaba bajo la vigilancia de Elizabeth quien pago sus boletos. Les dieron de beber algo simple y estuvieron durmiendo hasta llegar a su destino.

El clima otoñal en Francia era lo mejor. Se podían ver algunos turistas y parejas románticas. Algunos hasta los miraban de reojo susurrando de lo lindos que eran con el niño.

-bueno, dejemos estos en el hotel y luego con mi amiga- dijo parando un taxi.

-sabes mucho de esto y francés- dijo sorprendido cuando la escucho hablar en dicho idioma al taxista.

-viajar mucho hace maravillas- dijo mirando el paisaje- podemos luego pasear unos días. Es genial, debes verlo en verano, todo es tan verde.

-un día lo veré- dijo divertido y llegaron al lugar.

Tras dejar sus maletas y ponerse cómodos tomaron un conjunto de colectivos hasta llegar a la casa. Jacob estaba maravillado y agradeció tener su cámara para sacar fotos, su padre jamás le creería como sus amigos.

Mientras viajaban se podía notar como Jacob parecía turista y Elizabeth normal en las calles. Al poco llegaron a una casa donde era estilo parisino.

-amiga!- grito Elizabeth abrazando a la mujer que abrió las puertas.- como estas? Te ves hermosa.

-Elizabeth! Como estas?- dijo la mujer en ingles algo partido.- oh, mira qué lindo bebé, es más hermoso que las fotos. Hola amor, soy Flor. Y este joven?

Jacob miro a la mujer. Tenia el pelo rubio lacio con ojos azules que no le hacían justicia, una figura grande por el embarazo pero hermosa y con un vestido celeste. Asintiendo rápido se presento.

-Jacob Black, amigo de Elizabeth y vine de acompañante, un placer.

-hola, hermoso joven- dijo la chica dejándolos entrar.- como fue tu viaje? Donde fuiste desde que nos vimos?

-muchos lugares, pero dime cómo estas? El embarazo te trata bien- dijo feliz.- este es mi niño Gilbert, es un niño muy animado.

-se ve feliz- dijo la mujer parisina.- y estoy nerviosa. Es mi primer hijo, y si no puedo cuidarlo bien?

-lo harás, se que podrás- dijo amable tomando sus manos.- como cuidas a tus hermanitos es hermoso y se que podrás con este. Será perfecto, Joshua es el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Donde esta?

-salió a comprarme mi helado de vainilla- sonrió apenada.- antojos. Cuando llegue tu turno quiero ver al principito.

Riendo ambas mujeres se centraron en sus palabras de inglés y francés partidos. Jacob estaba con Gilbert mirando las fotos y vigilando a las mujeres. Vio varias fotos de la chica con otro hombre amable y feliz, otras pocas de Elizabeth con ella y algunas de una boda.

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre grande de pelo rubio y ojos verdes opacos. Este tenía una bolsa donde podía ver el logo de un helado.

-Elizabeth, un placer verte.

-hola Joshua, estas hermoso como recuerdo- dijo besando las mejillas del hombre causando a un Jacob algo sonrojado.- serás padre, felicidades.

-gracias. Estoy seguro que mi Flor te llamo, verdad?

-cierto. Pero es normal estar nerviosos. Para cuando es la fecha?

-esta semana. Donde te hospedas?- dijo Flor.- podemos tenerlos en casa.

-en el hotel de siempre- dijo la mujer tranquila.- planeaba ir mañana a la expo de autos, Jacob le gustan los coches.

-enserio? Que tanto sabes joven- dijo Joshua feliz de tener a otro hombre en la casa.-mercedes o Ferrari?

-una Ford?

Riendo el hombre lo llevo a una charla de autos en lo que las chicas volvían a una charla de mujeres. Gilbert estaba feliz jugando con ambos grupos.

La cena fue hermosa de la pareja casada cuando volviendo a su hotel y preparándose para su turismo.

-son una hermosa pareja- dijo Jacob saliendo del ascensor hacia el taxi que los llevaría al evento.- además el hombre nos dio boletos de la expo.

-él le gusta los coches pero está pendiente de Flor- dijo subiendo al taxi y dándole la dirección. Al terminar se acomodaron al viaje.- es su primer hijo, no me sorprende.

-espero que nazca bien- dijo Jacob mirando al niño mirar el paisaje.

Al llegar el evento era algo grande. Algunos conocedores estaban charlando y viendo fijamente los autos, era una expo de autos antiguos y bastante grande.

Jacob parecía un niño en la dulcería sacando fotos y mirando los motores como si quisiera tocarlos. Algunos reían ante su emoción y otros se le acercaban para charlar sobre sus gustos. Jacob se juró aprender inglés mejor que su ingles partido, pero con ayuda de Elizabeth logro hacer una charla.

-es precioso! Mira ese parachoques!- dijo Jacob mirando el auto rojo.- es perfecto el motor… ah, me enamore.

-eso veo- dijo riéndose Elizabeth y su celular sonó.- hola? Hola Josh… que? Ahora?! Ya mismo voy!- rápido corto y fue al chico- Jacob! Flor está dando a luz! Vamos!

-qué ahora?! Claro, vamos!. Dijo dejando sus autos y corriendo a la salida despidiendo a algunos que hablaron con él.- fue hermoso el evento.

-si lo fue.

Rápido tomaron el primer taxi y corriendo llegaron al hospital privado. Al ingresar dieron sus nombres y fueron llevados donde Flor aun estaba respirando y contracciones.

-hola! Estas bien?

-duele… me duele la espalda.

-déjame darte unos masajes- dijo Elizabeth dando masajes suaves y viendo cómo se relajaba.- hace cuánto empezó?

-hace unas horas, estaba bañándole cuando se rompió la fuente- dijo Flor mirando a su marido y Jacob.- lamento arruinar su viaje.

-no se preocupe señorita. Me divertí- dijo Jacob mostrándole al hombre las fotos de los coches.- fueron geniales.

-debes ver el evento de los nuevos modelos- dijo mirando a su esposa y queriendo ayudarle de alguna forma.

Los hombres solo vieron y fueron usados de sirvientes cuando necesitaban alguna cosa. Fueron horas después que era momento del parto y solo Joshua entro a la sala. En la sala de espera estaba Jacob nervioso, Elizabeth mirando a su hijo y Gilbert mirando a su mami y la puerta.

-mami? Donde esta foor?

-esta dentro- dijo suave.- esta dando a luz. Vendrá un bebe.

-bebe? Onde?

Riéndose beso su frente.- dentro de poco vendrá. Quieres alguna cosita?

-libo!

-bueno, el libro- dijo sacando de su bolso un libro de letras y animales.- hoy estamos en la letra…?

-a... b... c... d... E!

-si, letra E. Veamos…

Jacob los vio y decidió unirse. No era pariente de ninguno pero aún estaba nervioso. Pasaron unas horas cuando finalmente Joshua salió.

-deben entrar.

Asintiendo Elizabeth tomo a su hijo e ingresaron. Estaba Flor agotada y despeinada de la trenza que le hizo Elizabeth, pero feliz. En sus brazos tenía un bulto rosa.

-hola… mírala amiga- dijo Flor cansada pero feliz.- es preciosa.

Lento la mujer se acercó y sonrió a la niña- hola, es preciosa. Saco su cabello.

Jacob se acercó y vio. Era pequeña, rosa y arrugada pero linda.- es linda. Como se llama?

La pareja se miró y sonrió.- Elisa- dijo Flor y Elizabeth se sorprendió- eres mi mejor amiga y se que será como tú, hermosa y feliz.

-es un hermoso nombre.

-oda bebe- dijo Gilbert captando la atención de los demás- pequeño.

-si, es pequeño pero crecerá.

Asintiendo la feliz familia se sacó fotos y los demás se fueron.

Al llegar al hotel todos sentían una sensación de felicidad por la pareja.

-es hermosa, se que será más hermosa cuando crezca- dijo Elizabeth.- bueno, tenemos dos días más y volveremos de nuevo.

-wow, dos días. Donde iremos mañana? Algún lugar que quieras ir?

Meditando sonrió.

Jacob miro a la pelirroja feliz. Los lugares que fueron eran en su mayoría pastelerías y devoraba muchos pasteles. Incluso Gilbert reía desde su cara manchada de crema y él tenía su propio conjunto de pasteles.

-es perfecto! La crema con toque de chocolate se funde perfecto con la frutilla- dijo feliz dando bocados.

-no sabia que te gustaran los postres.

-me gustan y los hago- dijo feliz.- luego podemos ir donde quieras.

Asintiendo rieron felices en su día.

Xxxx

En el aeropuerto ya estaban el jefe de policía con Bill esperando. El avión aterrizo y vigilaron a los pasajeros. Al poco localizaron a la pareja.

-hijo!

-papá!- dijo Jacob corriendo a su padre.- te extrañe. Debiste ver los lugares que vimos.

-seguro que lo hare, y también te extrañe. Pero debes estar agotado.

-sí, es incómodo dormir en el avión- dijo estirando los músculos tensos. Se giró para ver a Elizabeth abrazar al policía feliz.- Elizabeth, vas a tu casa?

-si, quiero dormir bien- dijo feliz.- además Charlie nos llevara. Nos vemos mañana?

-claro, llámame.

Asintiendo los dejo.

Al irse abrazo a su coche y su padre se rio de su hijo quien hablaba de su viaje a Francia. El recorrido fue de autos y motores, incluso cuando entraron a su hogar Jacob no dejaba de alabar dichos autos.

-debiste verlos papá! Eran súper!

-lo noto hijo. Y sacaste fotos?

-si, tengo que revelarlos luego, hasta filme, pero la filmadora lo tiene Elizabeth- dijo y recordó a la mujer.- papa… ella es una gran mujer.

-oh? Te enamoraste?- rio divertido, pero no se esperó las mejillas rosas de su hijo.

-Qué?! No! Ella es una amiga… además aun quiero a Bella- dijo rascando su mejilla.- sabes, iré a dormir, buenas noches papá!

-si hijo, duerme- rio el hombre ante su hijo- vaya, estas bien fechado por ella. Me gustaría que estén juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Jacob estaba feliz. Su viaje solo sirvió para entrar mas sus estudios y estar con Elizabeth, quien amable le abrió las puertas de su hogar.

No estaba enamorado de ella pero algo le atraía.

Pero su amor por Bella fue mas fuerte cuando ella lo necesito dejando de lado a Elizabeth.

-no puedo creer que la dejes por ella- dijo Leah mirando a Jacob.- ella es mejor que esa chica.

-no la llames así- dijo Jacob algo molesto, los últimos días sentía su temperamento alto.- es mi amiga y además…

-si, lo sabemos. Sabes que, si quieres irte vete. Yo iré con Elisa- dijo Leah saliendo de su hogar.

Seth quien vio el intercambio suspiro a su hermana- Jacob, estas seguro? Plantaste la noche de cine de Elisa por Bella.

-es mi amada- Dijo Jacob molesto.- y ella me necesita.

-bueno amigo, has lo que quieras. Me voy con Elisa.

Asintiendo salió. Jacob no entendía, ella amaba a Bella y ella era lo principal, pero cuando hablaba mal de ella su temperamento salía a flote y no le gusto.

Suspirando negó y decidió salir.

En casa, Elisabeth estaba ordenando las palomitas y mirando a su hijo transformado en lobo.

-querido, dentro de poco llegan los invitados- le dijo y su hijo dejo de perseguir la pelota.- vuelve a mi niño.

El perrito ladro y lento volvió a su forma humana. Feliz corrió hacia su mami quien lo volvió a cambiar y suspiro algo cansada.

El timbre sonó y sonriendo vio a Leah con Seth, sin Jacob.

-el idiota se fue con Bella- dijo Leah entrando y sonriendo al niño.- hola pequeño.

-hola Elisa, Gil- dijo Seth amable.- palomitas dulces, ricas.

Elizabeth asintió.- me dijo el jefe que Bella esta volviendo a la vida desde que sale con Jacob. Quien sabe, talvez eso necesita.

-un chico enamorado de ella?, si claro- bufo la mujer tomando el asiento.- animadas?

-sabes que si- dijo volviendo al sofá.- tenemos muchas, veamos unas y cuando se duerma otras.

-genial!

Riendo todos vieron las películas.

En otro lado Jacob estaba asustado. En el cine se había enojado tanto que su temperamento salió y se fue, antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo quemaba y luego llego. Algo dentro suyo había cambiado y lento su cuerpo se revelo.

No entendía nada. Porque su mente se sentía tan perdida? Algo le decía una cosa pero otra, otra cosa. Como una parte suya hablaba muy estilo perruno y otra humana.

Era tan confuso.

Lento abrió sus ojos y vio árboles. Había corrido al bosque. Sin embargo cuando quiso ponerse de pie se sintió perdido. Mirando abajo vio patas, no pies ni manos. Que era eso?!

-J _acob?_ \- llego una voz en su mente.

Rápido se giró buscando el origen pero nada.

- _calma amigo, calma_.

- _como que me calme?!_ \- Respondió en su mente.- _qué es esto?! Que paso?! Ayúdenme!_

- _rayos, llama a Sam_ \- dijo la voz a otra. Al poco la reconoció como Jared.- _Jacob! Amigo, esta bien._

- _Jared? Eres tú? Dónde estás? Que pasa?!_

 _-calma amigo, ya todo se solucionara_ \- dijo suave el otro.

Jacob espero. Quería correr y pedir respuestas pero estaba viendo sus rasgos nuevos. Podía escuchar las ardillas, los pájaros y el aroma al bosque como un aroma molesto que lo hacía gruñir.

Al poco llego la voz guiándolo a otro sector, era una voz algo más autoritaria que siguió. Llego a un claro con paso indeciso y fue cuando llego que vio a otros lobos.

- _pero que…?!_

- _calma Jacob_ \- dijo la voz y supo era Sam.- _está bien, ya sabrás que pasa._

- _pero… que es esto?-_ dijo confuso cuando varias mentes llegaron a su cerebro.- _duele! Pero que… Paul porque coqueteaste con esa chica_.

- _rayos, odio esto_ \- dijo el lobo mirando a otro lado.

 _-Jacob, concéntrate. Ahora eres un lobo_.

 _-pero porque razón?_

- _Recuerdas la leyenda de la Tribu Quileute_ \- le dijo Sam serio.- _lo recuerdas?_

Jacob asintió recordando la leyenda. Fue mientras recordaba que entendía. Ellos eran los descendientes, ellos eran lobos y existían los fríos. Vampiros.

- _pero cómo? Ustedes se unieron luego de esto? pudieron decirnos!_ \- le regaño a Sam y Jared.

- _solo se puede decir a los ansíanos de la tribu y los mismos lobos-_ dijo Sam serio.- _por el momento te enseñaremos unas cosas. Luego hablaremos con los ancianos._

- _genial! Otro cachorro que entrenar-_ bufo Paul. Al poco rio.- _fuiste al nacimiento de una niña._

- _oye! Deja de ver mis pensamientos!_

- _no se puede colega. Solo cuando estas en fase human_ a- dijo Paul riendo.- _conviviste con esa belleza duraste días!_

- _oye! Cuidado con ella-_ gruño listo para atacar. Su lobo le decía protegerla incluso de su manada.

Sam intervino rápido y al poco se calmaron- _lo que nos dice tu transformación es que otros chupasangre están cerca. Jared ve y vigila, Paul enséñale lo básico. Iré a revisar la frontera por si volvieron los Cullen._

- _si_!- dijeron siguiendo las órdenes.

Jacob pasó tres días entrenándose. No podía creer que fuera un lobo y que los Cullen fueran vampiros. Rápido se preocupó por Bella preguntándose si lo que ellos hacían era lastimarla y estaba listo para defenderla.

Sin embargo en esos días entendió todo. Entendió porque Sam corto con Leah y la razón, su huella Emily. Luego entendió porque parecían estar separados de todos y sus comportamientos tan poco pacientes.

Días tardo lejos de su hogar y cuando vio a los ansíanos tuvo nuevas normas. No podía decirle a nadie de su fase, debía cuidar la tribu, debía alejarse de Bella y que no sepa de ellos, y sobre todo los vampiros eran sus enemigos.

Asintiendo ante las nuevas normas se separó de Seth y Leah, quien le bufo por unirse a su ex. Tampoco contesto las llamadas de Bella y no visito de nuevo a Elizabeth. Sin embargo una parte suya quería encontrarse con Bella y decirles a todos que eran ciertos sus sentimientos, que Bella era su Huella.

-entonces sigamos patrullando- dijo Sam en su fase humana.- esos vampiros deben estar cerca.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a su forma lobo. Jacob estaba solo con Jared quien le dijo que imprimió a una niña y caminaron, fue al poco que escucho una canción.

 _-es Elizabeth_ \- dijo Jared en su mente- _suele salir por estos días. Debemos vigilarla de lejos._

- _claro_ \- dijo Jacob.

Lento se acercaron al sonido. Jacob tomo los aromas esperando que no haya enemigos o depredadores con ella, pero no se pudo cuando Paul llamo.

- _oye, vuelve, parece que Bella salió de su casa y Charlie está preocupado_ \- dijo Paul.

- _bien. Cuida a Elizabeth Jared_.

- _claro, nos vemos colega._

Asintiendo camino lento a su hogar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estaría separado de ella Bella y fue cuando el viento trajo un aroma. Vampiros, decía su instinto.

- _vampiros_!- alerto a los demás.

Corrió con fuerza llegando a tiempo para ver a su Bella dar sus últimas palabras y ataco. No iba a dejar que la lastimen, no en su guardia.

Rápido intervino entre ambos mientras Bella estaba en shock y persiguió al vampiro. Lo iba a dar muerte.

Xxxx

Bella estaba en shock! Eran lobos enormes! Además estaba Laurent diciéndole de la venganza de Victoria. Corriendo a su hogar y dejando la mente advirtió a su padre sobre la noticia.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto rogo que los Cullen estén con ella y recordó a su amigo. Jacob no respondía sus llamadas y estaba perdiéndose, necesitaba su sol personal. No quería sentirse sola y sin amor.

Mirando la noche se preguntó porque esos ojos de aquel lobo le traían algo, como si lo conociera, pero su mente no podía pensar bien.

Lentamente escucho ruidos en su ventana y allí estaba Jacob.

Jacob miro a su Bella, la miro fijamente esperando sentir lo que sintió Sam y Jared, pero nada. Mirando el lugar vio el regalo que le hizo, el atrapa sueños y su lobo tomo el aroma. Olía a Bella.

Intento decirle pero no podía, eran las reglas, pero cuando sus ojos vieron la marca, esa marca que sabía eran vampiros se molestó. Él sufriendo por no poder decirle a su amada y ella ya sabía, sabia de esas criaturas e igual forma estaba con ellos.

-debe haber algo que puedas hacer- dijo Bella.

-no, esto es de por vida- dijo serio. Ya no tenía vida fuera de la tribu y la reserva. Todo plan lejos no era posible para ellos, los lobos protectores.

-podíamos alejarnos de aquí- pidió Bella. Necesitaba protección, necesitaba a su sol, no quería estar lejos de él cuando estaba tan sola.- irnos. Tú y yo.

Jacob la vio. Como siempre soñó con estar con ella y lejos. Ahora sus palabras traían leve esperanza- harías eso?

Bella dudo. Quería a su Edward, quería que estuviera a su lado pero ahora no podía. Pero si su sol.- lo haría por ti.

-no es algo que simplemente pueda escapar Bella- le dijo suave recordando la manada- pero sí, me iría de aquí contigo. Si pudiera.

Bella lo vio, quería tanto tener a su sol y esa estúpida manada lo retenía. No quería eso. Era su Jacob, era suyo! No podía quitárselo! No podían…

El día siguiente fue ante Sam y los demás. Ella iba a recuperar a su Jacob.

Pero nunca debió golpearlo. Nunca debió haberlo hecho y no estaría corriendo por su vida ni ver a Jacob pelear con Paul por ella. No debió… pero lo quería de vuelta.

Xxxxx

Elizabeth suspiro cuando miro su hogar. Era tan raro no estar en movimiento, pero Charlie había llegado diciéndole que había lobos atacando a campistas y que la quería a salvo.

-que haremos hijo?- pregunto al cachorro en sus brazos.- no está Leah y Seth, ni Jacob parecen buscarme… su tribu tendrá ciertas normas esta época del año? Que dices?

-guau!- ladro el niño feliz. Sin embargo sintió un cosquilleo y ladro hacia la puerta.- grrrr!

-que pasa bebé?- dijo preocupada abrazando a su hijo. Miro hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero.- alguien está allí?

-grr! Guau!- ladro nuevamente y su pelaje se erizo.

Preocupada lo abrazo y tomo un bastón lista para atacar. Espero y lento se acercó cuando noto algo grande.

-pero que… es un lobo- dijo mirando al animal cojear por los arboles.- y herido. Eso buscabas baby?

-guau! Guau!- ladro más fuerte y parece que el lobo reacciono.- grr!

El lobo marrón y tenía la pata herida. El lobo la miro tras el vidrio y miro a su bebe. Abrazándolo escucho como su niño quería salir.

-no! No iras baby- le dijo mirando como su hijo se movía- que quieres?

El lobo la siguió viendo, y fue cuando su hijo rasaba la puerta que parecía emitir su propio sonido.

Con cuidado siguió el instinto de su hijo. Lento abrió la puerta abrazando a su hijo para que no salga corriendo y el lobo la vio tras los árboles.

-hola- le dijo como si entendiera y lo fue cuando este la vio.- soy Elizabeth, estas herido.

-guau!- dijo su hijo- guau!

El lobo lo miro y olfateo. Al poco parpadeo y olfateo más fuerte y emitió un gruñido bajo. Su bebé emitió uno igual y lento el gran lobo se acercó.

-eres enorme- dijo Elizabeth mirando la herida.- déjame entrar y te traigo una vendas.

El lobo asintió y ella decidió que esa información serviría luego. Rápido consiguió el botiquín y salió para ver al lobo hablar con su hijo en forma lobuna. Lento se acercó esperando algún indicio de ataque pero nada.

-veamos la herida- dijo mirando que era una herida fea de tres garras- esto te dolerá, pero debo desinfectar.

El lobo asintió y lento puso el alcohol. Gruñendo suave el lobo gruño y su hijo hizo igual defendiendo a su mami. Este lo vio y lamio su nariz, su hijo gruño y se acercó a su mami.

Lento ella seguía curando la herida pensando en la razón del porque su hijo conocía al lobo o porque este parecía inteligente. Acaso había más como su hijo?

Al terminar asintió mientras veía a su hijo perseguir la cola del enorme lobo.

-vamos baby- llamo y su niño corrió a sus brazos y lento se alejó del lobo que se paraba.- ya estas curado. Em… nos vemos?

El lobo la miro y olfateando salió lento de su rango. Sola nuevamente se dejó caer en el césped mirando a su hijo que besaba su mejilla.

-si bebé, si… que paso allí? Lo conoces?

-guau!

-bueno, ahora a bañarse que etas completamente sucio- le dijo y su hijo ladro feliz.

Jared quien salió herido tras perseguir a Victoria, rondaba cerca de la casa de Elizabeth para saber que estaba bien. Fue la sorpresa verla con un cachorro de lobo.

- _oye amigo! Dónde estás?_ \- dijo Embry.

- _estoy por la frontera_ \- dijo mirando como Elizabeth lo veía tras la ventana y vio al cachorro- _asique ella tiene un cachorro lobo. Debe ser el aroma._

- _amigo, vamos. Vuelve y que te cure Emily._

Asintió en su mente, pero siguió vendo al cachorro que le ladraba y hablaba en forma lobo. Era tan raro entender su forma de ladrar.

- _cura, cura!_

- _curarme_?- le contesto suave.

- _mami, mami! Cura! Mami! Manada!_

- _entiendo… creo_ \- dijo confuso y decidió acercarse.

Cuando Elizabeth salió tomo el aroma. Era ella, olía al bebé y olía al cachorro lobo, pero se sorprendió más cuando olio fijamente. El lobo y el bebé eran lo mismo! Pero qué carajo?! Desde cuando un bebé se transformaba! Esto debía ser inaudito!

- _no malo! Mami cura! Cura_ \- dijo el cachorro.

- **eres** enorme. Déjame entrar y te traigo una vendas- dijo la mujer ingresando.

Al estar solo con el cachorro lo vio. Era lindo y suavecito y su lado lobo olfateo al cachorro.

- _manada_ \- pensó suave.

- _mami cura! manada! Manada! Mami cura_!

- _si, eso veo._ \- le ladro suave.- _sabe que eres un cachorro?_

- _mami sabe! Mami buena! Mami cura!_

Asintiendo espero y llego la pelirroja. Su pelo rojo era mas lindo que la vampiro que perseguían y espero decirles a los demás que no la confundan cuando hacia sus caminatas por el bosque.

-veamos la herida.- dijo viendo su pata- esto te dolerá, pero debo desinfectar.

Asintiendo y parándose el alcohol ardió. Gruño lento ante el dolor y el cachorro le gruño.

- _no malo! No a mami! No!_

- _bien, entiendo_ \- le dijo y sonriendo labio su hocico- _buen cachorro._

- _nooo! Mami_ \- dijo corriendo a la mujer y restregándose con ella para borrar su aroma.

Era divertido ver al cachorro. Era un cachorro y su lobo ya pedía la protección de esa pequeña manada, estaba seguro que Embry ya lo sentía.

Al terminar vio cómo se abrazaban y asintió dejándolos. Mientras se iba pudo verla de lejos y como parecía feliz con el niño.

Al estar lejos del rango y volver vio a Embry.

-eso que vi fue real?- le dijo el chico y lento Jared cambio de forma.- oye amigo, eso es real?

-sabes que si- dijo poniéndose las vendas mejor y agradeciendo a la mujer.- es un cachorro como nosotros.

-pero… debe haber una confusión- dijo serio y confuso.- nosotros nos transformamos de adolescentes, no puede… no puede ser cierto. Él no es de la tribu.

-eso veremos. Por ahora vamos a informar a Sam y los ancianos.

-wow… como lo tomara Jacob?

-Jacob? Él está enamorado de la chica vampiro.

Asintiendo el dúo volvió para recibir una fea noticia.

-Harry murió- dijo serio Sam mirando como un coche se llevaba el cuerpo.- y la vampiro?

-Jacob la persiguió. No lo se- dijo Jared molesto por no poder salvar al hombre.- Sam, tengo noticias.

-por el momento no, debemos ir a ver a la familia- dijo serio el alfa.

Asintiendo fueron a la casa donde estaban llorando por la muerte del hombre.

 **xxxxxx**

Elizabeth estaba terminando de guardar las galletas cuando su celular sonó.

-hola, habla Elizabeth.

-Elisa… Elisa…- lloró alguien y supo era Seth.- Elisa…

-Seth! Que pasa! Estas bien?!

-no… Elisa te necesito- lloro el chico.- por favor, perdóname por alejarme pero… por favor…

-no hay problemas. Iré rápido, donde estás?

-en la playa- lloró le chico.- por favor…

-iré ahora. Espérame Seth!

Cortando la llamada tomo su bolso y las galletas y tomo a su hijo dormido. Rápido salió parando un coche que la lleve y estaba nerviosa.

Sus amigos la dejaron pero a ella no le dolía tanto, ella también dejaba amigos cuando viajaba. Pero Seth llorando no era bueno. Al llegar corrió mirando la figura grande arrodillado en la arena.

-Seth? Eres tú?- le pregunto.

-Elisa!- grito el chico corriendo a ella y abrazándola fuerte.- Elisa! Te extrañe mucho… yo… yoo… buaaa!

Elizabeth no entendía nada, pero su amigo la necesitaba. Lento se arrodillaron sin importarle que sus vaqueros se mojen y acomodo tanto a su hijo como el gran chico. Lo recordaba flaco y simple, pero ahora tenía el pelo corto y músculos.

-calma, ya está bien, todo estará bien- dijo abrazándolo y moviéndose levemente.- está bien, esta estará todo más calmado. Será como las aguas, se mueven pero siempre estarán calmadas.

-pero… papá no volverá- lloro el grande y Elizabeth sentía un puñal. Un hombre murió.- no volverá, y yo… yo… no sé qué más hacer!

-está bien. Llora, él no te castigara por llora por él- dijo y sintió el agarre más fuerte como sus pesadas lagrimas.- está bien. Está bien llorar, está bien gritar. Está bien hoy. Hoy llora todo, saca el dolor y la tristeza y veras que mañana estarás mejor.

Seth acepto sus palabras y lloro. Cuando se enteró de la muerte solo quería sentirse a salvo. Un vampiro fue la muerte de su padre, un ataque al corazón lo llevo lejos de su familia. Cuando su madre se desmorono y Leah le acompaño él solo quería otros abrazas. Se sintió el peor amigo cuando aparto a Elizabeth pero ella aun así le saludaba de lejos. Ella era su amigo y siempre sintió paz con ella.

Asique la llamo y llego a los minutos. Se aferró a ella y tomo su aroma a vainilla a galletas de chocolate y el aroma inconfundible de hogar. Su lobo lloro por la muerte de su padre y se aferró a la mujer en sus brazos. Ella era pequeña ahora y su hijo igual.

Fue en la neblina que no escucho como el cachorro despertaba y le gruñía bajo como hablando.

-mami bien! Mami felish! Mami quiere mucho!

Simples palabras que su lobo acepto y él mismo también.

Sam estaba molesto por la muerte de uno de los ancianos y más cuando Seth corrió lejos. Logro seguirlo hasta la playa donde lo vio abrazar algo pequeño.

-es Elisa- dijo Jared mirando al niño. Era el cachorro de la mañana.- siempre fueron unidos.

-vigilado para que no se transforme- dijo serio.- iré a ayudar en los preparativos del funeral.

-y Jacob?

-fue a dejar a Bella en su hogar. Esa chica está loca por tirarse así- dijo molesto.

Jared asintió y se quedó vigilando.

Jacob estaba dolorido. Su Bella se fue, decidió seguir a esos chupasangre que fueron la causa de la muerte de Harry y huir a él. Que tenía ese vampiro?! Él estaba vivo, él no podía dañarla, él la amaba mucho! Pero parecía no bastarle!

Maldijo y maldijo mientras dejaba su coche y volvía a su forma lobo al bosque. Necesitaba gruñir, destrozar, sacar su ira y dolor.

Corrió destrozando algunos árboles y algunos animales menores. El dolor estaría presente, se sintió traicionado. Él estaba con ella cuando ellos la dejaron pero parecía no ser suficiente.

- _Demonios_!- gruño en su mente cuando llego a la playa. Fue así cuando un aroma llego.- _qué es eso? Vainilla?_

Curioso su lobo se fue acercando a la playa. El aroma era suave y hacia su lobo bien, sentía algo en ese aroma. Curioso y más curioso se fue acercando ignorando los árboles y el aroma llego.

No le gusto, el aroma estaba borrándose para camuflarse con otro, y era otro lobo! No, ese aroma era suyo!

Jared quien estaba vigilando se sobresaltó cuando Jacob, en su forma lobo, salió de los arboles a la playa. Lo vigilo y estaba listo para maldecirlo cuando este gruño a la pareja.

-maldición!- grito y volvió a transformarse, debía sacarlos.

Seth, estaba más calmado aferrándose a las caricias de Elisa. La extrañaba y extrañaba las canciones de cuna que le contaba a Gil. Eran tiernas y buenas y ahora sintiendo todo las sintió mejor. Clamaba parte de su angustia y se restregó contra ella.

-ya lobito, ya- rio Elisa abrazándolo más.- es de noche pero estas calentito. Estas mejor.

-si… gracias.

Riendo lo abrazo, pero su momento se arruino cuando Seth sintió el aroma al lobo de Jacob y escucho el gruñido. Ya su lobo reacciono apartándose de Elisa y parándose ante ella protegiéndola.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida. En un segundo estaba abrazando a un cariñoso Seth y al siguiente estaba sobre la arena abrazando a su hijo y un gran lobo saliendo del bosque con otro llegando del otro lado y Seth parando listo para atacar.

-Seth!- grito preocupada aferrándose a su hijo quien gruñía.- Seth! Que pasa?! Ven!

Seth gruño. El lobo ante él estaba pidiendo rendición y combate por algo, pero no sabía que. Era Jacob, lo sabía pero su lobo estaba en su mente para cuidar a la madre alfa y el cachorro.

- _Jacob! Detente!-_ grito Jared en su mente parándose cerca de la mujer y el niño.- _estas asustándolos! Demonios Jacob!_

- _no intervengas! Es mía_!- gruño y sus ojos de lobo la vieron.

Seth quien se transformó rápido cuando Jacob gruño fue impactado por el pensamiento de este.

Jacob quien vio finalmente el origen del aroma estaba hipnotizado.

Ante él estaba una diosa de fuego.

Sus hermosos cabellos rojos rizados se movían con la brisa del viento, su pequeño cuerpo estaba abrazando un niño que sollozaba y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que competían con las hojas de todo el bosque de Forks eran perfectos. Su aroma, oh, su aroma a vainilla, a leña de pino recién quemada, a hogar… oh, era perfecto! Solo si ese aroma a lobo extraño no camuflara el suyo propio.

-Seth? Que… no entiendo- dijo confusa abrazando a su hijo. Seth se había transformado en un lobo, era como su hijo. Eso significaba que… que esos lobos eran igual. Pero estaban de su lado o en contra?- Seth! Ven aquí ahora!

Seth, quien gruñía se detuvo y su lobo obedeció esa voz. Lento retrocedió hasta parase al lado de su madre alfa. La olfateo tomando su aroma, estaba bien.

-y ustedes, dejen de gruñir- ordeno a los lobos quienes la miraron.- ahora!

Ambos dejaron de gruñirse y la vieron, ella asintió. Era fácil, es como tratar con su hijo cuando aprendió a cambiar de forma cada segundo.

-bien, ahora quiero que cambien. Es una orden- dijo y espero. Nada.- dije cambien de forma ahora!

Ambos lobos se miraron y lento se transformaron. Esperaron alguna reacción, un chillido o algo, pero nada. Esos ojos verdes los seguía inspeccionando cuando les lanzo una cobija y paraguas.

-téngalo y tápense. Y tu Seth, vuelve a tu forma. Ahora.

El lobo le gruño bajo y triste.

-nada de ojitos de perrito. Mi hijo es mejor en eso. Ahora vuelve que quiero una conversación civilizada.

Seth gruño pero asintió. Lento se transformó ocultándose tras Elisa quien bufo y le tendió una toalla de mano- tapa tus partecitas niño.

-si mami.

Mirando nuevamente a los chicos los reconoció fácil como Jared y Jacob. Suspirando negó.

-alguno me explica porque Jacob me gruño?

Jared la miro y volvió a ver a Jacob que estaba mirando molesto a Seth estando cerca de su imprimación. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido cuando les cuente. Mas cuando Jacob tenía el paraguas abierto ocultando sus partes.

-no te molesta vernos desnudos?

-pase por unas playas nudistas, no tiene nada que no haya visto- dijo simple y escucho como Jacob le gruño.- nada de gruñidos o no te daré galletas.

-galletas?- dijo Seth más animado olfateando.- galletas de chispitas!

-las traje para animarte lindo- dijo acariciando su cabeza y este emitió un gruñido feliz.- vaya, funciona de ambas formas.

-no lo toques- le dijo Jacob celoso. Era suya pero prestaba atención a otros chicos, y vio otros cuerpos. Oh, iba a destrozar a esos humanos.

-no me ordenas Jacob. Ahora si son amables quisiera un lugar seco y caliente. Mi hijo se enfermara.

Jared asintió y Seth feliz la abrazo.- a casa!

Asintiendo todos lento volvieron y fueron recibidos por la mayoría de los chicos que reían ante sus partes ocultas. Jared tenía una toalla de barquitos, Jacob una paraguas abierto y Seth una toalla de mano con un león tierno en medio. Eran graciosos.

Solo que Sam no lo vio así. Miro a su manada y a la humana.

-que paso?

-si sabes que son entonces no tengo que decirte. Pero si no sabes entonces pregúntales- dijo abrazándose.- tengo frio.

-Entra a casa- dijo Jacob ya a su lado.- está caliente, o quieres que te abrase?

-primero cámbiate y luego todos hablamos- dijo seria.- debo cambiar a mi hijo.

Asintiendo entro al hogar de Sam. Mientras todos reían bajo ante la imagen de los demás lobos.

-que paso? Porque tienes un paraguas?- dijo Embry riendo.

-bueno… fue gracioso… lo que sucede es que…

-Elisa es su pareja!- dijo alegre Seth mirando a donde fue la mujer- quiero ir con mami, me voy ahora.

Sam miro confuso como Seth iba cual cachorro tras la mujer y volvió a Jared quien asintió. Jacob estaba nervioso entre ir tras la chica y decirle lo ocurrido al alfa.

-entonces imprimiste con ella- dijo Sam serio.- y porque están desnudos?

-resulta que Jacob llego luego de destrozar unos árboles y tomo el aroma de Elisabeth. Cuando se acercó se enojó que su aroma este cubierto con otro lobo y fue cuando salió ante Elisa quien estaba calmando a Seth.

-qué saltaste contra mi hermanito!- grito Leah aun triste por la muerte de su padre pero protectora con su familia.- Jacob!

-perdón, no podía pensar bien- dijo tomando unos pantalones cortos de los chicos y cambiando el paraguas.- solo pude olerla y odie cuando no reconocí bien a Seth.

-pudiste lastimarlos!- grito molesta y entro para ver a su amiga y hermanito.

Sam asintió acariciando su frente e indico que siguieran.

-luego me enfrente cuando pensé que la atacarían. Pero ella estaba normal, Seth se puso en guardia y luego se transformó. Fue cuando se transformó que se movió y Jacob pudo verla. Se imprimió a primera vista.

-vaya, y justo ante la chica linda- dijo otro de la manada.

Jacob le gruño- no iras tras ella. Es mía.

-y no estabas pegado a la chica vampiro?- dijo Embry.

Jacob detuvo su gruñido. Aun no podía pensar bien, solo tenía en mente la seguridad de su huella y el cachorro.

-iré a verla.

-ve- dijo Sam sabiendo las emociones de tener a tu huella.- sigue. Ella como lo tomo?

-bueno… fue más ordenarnos. Nos trató como su fuéramos cachorros. Le ordeno a Seth ir con ella luego a nosotros volver a nuestras formas, fue como si supiera que éramos así. Luego hizo lo mismo con Seth y estamos aquí.

-bien. Luego veré bien las cosas, por ahora entremos- dijo serio y los demás asintieron.

Ante ellos estaba la imagen más graciosa.

Elizabeth tenía a su hijo en brazos y un Seth pegado a su costado comiendo las galletas mientras le gruñía a Leah por acaparar el otro lado y olfateaba tanto a Elisa como el niño dormido. Luego estaba Jacob gruñéndoles sobre moverse de su pareja pero sin resultado y a lo lejos una Emily volviendo con una bandeja de galletas.

-bueno, interesante- dijo Jared sentándose al otro lado.- lavare tu toalla antes de devolverla.

-es la preferida de mi hijo. Dámela y la lavo yo… cuando salga de este abrazo grupal- dijo riendo ante los hermanos Clearwater.

-déjenla- gruño Jacob.

-no! Mia- dijo Seth tomando su lugar y Leah asintió.- mía, mami.

-es nuestra- dijo Leah calmada abrazándola.

-esto si es interesante- dijo Paul viéndolos a todos.- saben, quiero una galleta.

Todos murmullaron y asintieron tomando unas, sin dejar de ver la imagen. Sam los vio y decidió reunir a los ancianos, o al menos al señor Black.

Este llego al poco y rio cuando su hijo se movía entorno a Elisa queriendo su lugar.

-que paso?

-Jacob imprimió- dijo Paul mirando la imagen.- voto que moverá a Seth.

-yo que no podrá sacarlo- dijo Jared—una galleta por eso.

Confuso y divertido vio mejor. Era Elizabeth, eso fue interesante. Esperaba encontrar a su hijo llorando cuando Charlie le llamo diciéndole que Bella se fugó a Italia por el chico Cullen.

-hijo, siéntate-

-pero papá, están con ella- dijo molesto.

-ahora hijo y hablamos.- ordeno y Jacob asintió refunfuñando. Los hermanos Clearwater felices se acomodaron y durmieron abrazándola.- es interesante… es como si fuera su madre lobo.

-eso decían- dijo Jared.- Seth la trato como la alfa femenina. Decía algo sobre mami y cuida, pero debe ser el niño. A lo que me olvide contarles…

-qué cosa?

-recuerdas esta tarde que quería contarte. Bueno es Elizabeth, ella… ella me curo en mi forma lobo.

-ok, entonces que más- dijo mirando como Elizabeth estaba dormitando lento.

-bueno, que tenía un cachorro lobo- dijo y los demás asintieron.- pero el cachorro olía al bebe.

-debe ser su mascota- dijo Paul.

-no, literalmente olían juntos. Asique cuando se acercaron note que el niño… es como nosotros.

Eso ciertamente sorprendió al grupo entero. Sam miro al niño dormido y se acero listo para confirmar pero Jacob se puso entre ellos.

-mía! No la tocaras!

-no la lastimare Jacob- dijo serio.- apártate.

-no!

Sam negó, era difícil cuando estaba tu huella en el drama, pero asintió. Podía olfatear más tarde. Lento se apartó mirando a Leah, ella siempre había sido difícil de confiar y amigos, asique era sorpresa cuando se unió a la extranjera del lugar, y más ahora. Debía llegar al fondo del asunto.

-alguna cosa más?

-no, solo eso- dijo Jared.- creo que es tarde, la llevamos a casa?

-no, se quedara conmigo- dijo Jacob.

-si puedes sacarla de ellos adelante- rio Paul mirando al montículo entorno a Elizabeth.- déjenla aquí y listo. Arreglamos todo mañana.

-bien, Sam por favor cuida a la huella de mi hijo y él. Mañana resolveremos todo.

-bien, todos muévanse. Los que tiene patrulla vayan ahora, no queremos que la vampiro vuelva. Los demás duerman y prepárense para patrullar luego.

Los demás gruñeron bajo pero asintieron. Sam tenía patrulla y dejo a su Emily vigilando al cuarteto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jacob no podía creer la suerte del mundo.

Si, había tenia leves sentimientos por Elisa, pero los de Bella siempre estaban. Ahora solo tenía a Eliza en su mente. Como recordó sus sonrisa, sus palabras, sus gestos y sus formas de divertirse. El viaje y el conocer parte de su pasado que conto a su padre. Ella fue una vez fue amada por alguien que aun ama ahora, se preguntó que tanto lo amo y si podía ser parte de su vida.

Adoraba al niño, era divertido y aferrado a su mami. Adoraba escucharla reír y cantar canciones para que se duerma. En ese viaje solos fue divertido que se olvidó de Bella. Y ahora más.

Mirándola dormida en brazos de Seth y Leah, con el niño en brazos se preguntó si era suficientemente fuerte para cuidarla.

Su hogar era precioso, ella era preciosa, podía conseguir a cualquier chico… pero no, él era su chico, él era su alma gemela.

Intento recordar todo de las huellas. Podían ser lo que ellas necesitaban, amigos, hermanos, vecinos, familia o pareja. Pero el solo verla con Gil en brazos y que los demás la llamen mami solo quería volverla su esposa.

-que me haces Elisa- dijo suave mirándola dormir.

Lento las horas pasaron y todos despertaron. Elizabeth pensó que se durmió en su sofá de nuevo o estaba de viaje pero al despertar noto que no lo era.

Estaba en brazos de Seth que emitía leves gemidos animal, y Leah quien estaba feliz olfateando su cabello rojo. Miro a su hijo aun dormido mover su nariz olfateando y sabía que pronto despertaría.

-estas despierta- dijo Jacob y lo vio. Estaba sin dormir por sus ojos.- hola, quieres algo?

-no, estoy bien- dijo suave moviéndose de los brazos y sentándose bien- buenos días Jacob. Que paso?

-recuerdas lo ocurrido ayer?- pregunto algo preocupado. Lo recordaría y quería estar a su lado o no y debía probar su amor.

Elisa asintió, lento recordó todo lo de anoche y asintió abrazando a su hijo.- gracias, pero quiero ir al baño.

-déjame ayudarte- dijo ya listo para ayudar.

Elizabeth asintió y lento salió del agarre de los hermanos Clearwater y con su hijo. Localizo su bolso y fue al baño a lavarse la boca como cambiar a su hijo ya despierto.

-hola bebé.

-mami! Hoda- dijo bostezando- onde estamos?

-no lo sé, pero ya lo veremos- dijo besando su cabecita.- vamos.

Asintiendo su hijo la abrazo y volvieron al living encontrando a unos hermanos frenéticos de ojos dorados.

Ambos miraban en todas direcciones cuando despertaron y los pocos lobos los vieron, sus ojos dorados, su lobo estaba presente. Estaban mirando y olfateando, fue cuando ella entro que parecían felices y corrieron a abrazarla.

-ok abrazo grupal- dijo Elisa calmada.- calma, calma, ya estoy aquí. Todo está bien. Despertaron solitos?

Los hermanos gimieron dolidos y asintieron.

-bien, ya estoy aquí. Que dicen de desayunar? Ne? Vayan a lavarse.

Los hermanos asintieron y corrieron al baño. El resto estaba con la boca abierta como Sam mirando el intercambio. Elizabeth les sonrió.

-desayunamos?

Asintiendo todos esperaron en el living mientras las mujeres terminaban de servir le desayuno. Al salir los hermanos fueron rápido a Elisa quien los abrazo, pero fue cuando Leah vio al niño en sus brazos que todo cambio.

-mío- dijo suave Leah mirando al niño que bebía de su vasito entrenador.

Todos tragaron duro, mas Sam quien vio a su ex mirar al niño

-que paso?- pregunto Elisa tomando asiento y los hermanos se pegaron a ella.- chicos? Coman, ahora.

Asintiendo los hermanos obedecieron. Los demás vieron y al poco llego Bill mirando a su hijo refunfuñando en una esquina.

-hola señor Bill- dijo.

-hola Elizabeth. Supongo que tendrás preguntas, nosotros también si no es problema.

-no, adelante.

Asintiendo el anciano ingreso y se acomodó frente a ella.

-sabes que viste ayer?

-sí, vi a Seth muy triste y luego unos lobos, uno el cual cure, y otro gruñéndome. Luego a Seth transformarse y cuidarme. Y luego ellos volviendo a sus formas desnudos- dijo simple bebiendo su té- entonces… alguna pregunta?

-yo tengo una- dijo Paul- porque ellos se comportan así con ella? y porque sus ojos siguen dorados?

-eso lo responderemos. Sin embargo primero, no estas impactada por eso? No es normal ver chicos volverse lobos.

Asintiendo dejo su taza y abrazo a su hijo preguntándose qué hacer.- promete guardarme este secreto y no separarnos?

Bill asintió curioso por su preocupación. Vio como besaba la frente de su hijo y le quitaba la ropa mientras lento le susurraba.

-hora de jugar Okami- susurro.

Su hijo la miro y asintiendo feliz cambio de forma ante sus ojos. Lento el niño cambio de forma para ser un lobo blanco y negro de ojos azules feliz en el regazo de su madre.

Los demás lobos miraron sorprendidos. Era sorprendente que un niño pueda cambiar de forma tan simple y feliz, además era pequeño.

Las chicas chillaron al verlo ya que aún tenía su pañal, mas Leah quien quería tocarlo pero estaba desayunando.

-es mi hijo. Se transformó en nuestro viaje a Suiza- dijo suave acariciando su pelaje.- por lo que busque es un cachorro lobo Husky siberiano- dijo.

-vaya, eso es fascinante- dijo Bill sorprendido.- jamás creí que había otros cambia formas fuera de la tribu. Como controlas su cambio?

-esta pulsera- dijo señalando el brazalete en su pata delantera.- sirve como un retenedor, pero en general aprendió los meses que estuvimos en Suiza. Es bueno y fácil. Amo a mi hijo y espero no me lo quiten.

-jamás lo haríamos, parece estar feliz y a salvo contigo- dijo Bill calmando a la madre.- y sabes algo más?

-no mucho. Pero ustedes sí.

-sí, ellos son lobos de la Tribu Quileute, cuidan estos lugares de los fríos. Que son vampiros- dijo serio y la vio asentir.- ellos se transforman cuando sienten vampiros cerca de nuestras tierras, calculo que hubo algún vampiro donde fuiste.

-no lo sé- dijo abrazándolo.- estábamos encerrados mucho tiempo aprendiendo. Pero entenderé su preocupación.

-bien y otra cosa. Hay un tema delicado llamado huellas- dijo mirando a su hijo destellar feliz.- se trata cuando uno de los lobos encuentre a una pareja ideal para ellos.

-pareja ideal? Como seria?

-su mismo lobo e instinto lo dicen. Cuando se topan nada habrá mas que ellos, ellos serán la prioridad del lobo y serán lo que su imprenta necesita. Un amigo, un hermano, familia o pareja. Por el momento solo dos están impresos, Sam y Jared.

-oh, es interesante. Pero eso implica en mi hijo?- dijo mirando a su cachorro querer jugar. Lo beso y susurro.- vuelve hijo.

El lobo gruño y lento volvió a su forma. Desnudo abrazo a su mami quien lo volvió a cambiar.

Bill asintió mirando a Sam quien asintió.

-Elisabeth, quiero decirte que parece que alguien más imprimió.

-Oh y quién es?- dijo acariciando a su hijo.

Todos giraron para ver a Leah vigilar al niño y Elisa miro, lento unió uno más uno y parpadeo abriendo sus ojos.

-vaya… em… aun es un niño. Un bebé.

-descuida, mi pareja es una niña de pocos cuatro años- dijo Jared apenado pero feliz que no sea el único con una huella infantil.- lo principal es el bienestar de nuestra huella. Nosotros seremos el mejor amigo y hermano hasta que ellos crezcan y decidan.

-entiendo… déjenme recalcar. Mi hijo encontró a su prometida? Y es Leah? Pero… ella estaba enamorada de Sam. Leah, querida, di algo.

Leah asintió mirando a madre e hijo. El chico ante sus ojos se volvió lo principal. Quería que este feliz y sano, y sabía que en brazos de Elisa lo estaría.

-yo… solo quiero que este feliz.- dijo simple.- mi lobo lo quiere, quiere la protección ya que aún es un cachorro, pero también sé que estará feliz contigo. Yo… aún tengo leves sentimientos por Sam pero no son fuertes ahora.

Asintiendo Elisabeth medito unos momentos que a todos parecían eternos.-bien.

-bien qué?- dijo Paul curioso.

-entiendo que Leah este con un enamoramiento. Mi hijo es menor asique hagamos esto… jure que jamás le haría esto a un hijo mío, pero… Leah.

-si!

-mi hijo aun es pequeño asique por el momento será un compromiso- dijo y todos se sorprendieron, mas Leah quien espero una negativa.- mientras tanto quiero que veas como van tus sentimientos, que veas tus emociones por Sam, era tu prometido y eso no se va rápido. Y quiero que con el tiempo veas si puedes amar a mi hijo como único, hasta entonces declaro un compromiso entre ambos. Que cuando lo decida medirán sus emociones y si no son ambos aceptados entonces se romperá. Esta entendido?

Todos callaron. Leah estaba feliz, le daría tiempo para ver sus emociones y estar con su pareja. Aun tenia sentimientos por Sam, era su primer novio, su primer amor, su primer todo. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo.

-acepto! Gracias mamá.

-bien. Por ahora ven y juga con él en lo que seguimos hablando.

Feliz de tener a su huella acepto y lento lo llevo a jugar como hacia Seth feliz.

En la sala todos miraron a la mujer sorprendidos y Bill también.- estas bien con eso?

-si, yo también fui comprometida de joven y ame a mi pareja- dijo y todos se sorprendieron.- si, fui casada a los 15 y viuda al poco tiempo. Yo ame a mi prometido y espero que mi Gilbert ame a Leah, pero ella necesita sanar y experimentar fuera de esto. Le daré su tiempo y espacio y estará único a mi hijo. Pero si este o ella me dicen que no pueden, entonces no será así.

-bien, entiendo- dijo Bill y vio a su hijo.- y Elizabeth… sabes que Jacob… él también imprimió.

-oh, es Bella?

Jacob negó rápido y se acercó a su pareja.- no, contigo. Tú eres mi pareja ideal. Mi Eliza.

Elizabeth asintió ligeramente sorprendida. Pero sorprendida en general. Vio al chico, era crecido y músculos, su sonrisa y el tatuaje. Vio su cabello ahora corto y sus ojos marrones destellando. Sus ojos decían amor y ella asintió.

-ya veo…

Jacob espero, su voz no auguraba nada bueno y se preocupó. Acaso no fue suficiente? No sentía nada igual?

-yo… necesito tiempo para meditarlo Jacob.

-pero… te quiero.

Negando asintió.- entiendo pero es lo mismo que Leah. Me viste y soy tu prioridad, pero Jacob, yo fui una mujer casada conocí el amor de otro hombre que se llevó a la tumba mi mitad. Aun me duele su perdida y lo sabes.

Jacob asintió, sabía esa perdida. Ella aun lloraba y estaba seguro que ese día vio su corazón abierto a más no poder. Se preguntó si él podía ser mejor que ese hombre.

-sin embargo no negare que te tengo afecto. Pero- dijo al detener su mirada esperanzada- vale lo mismo, dame tiempo Jacob y tú también. Hace poco amabas a Bella y ahora a mí, debes tener un conflicto interno.

Asintiendo acepto sus palabras.- lo hare, te prometo que lo meditare. Pero… puedo estar contigo.

-claro. No tengo problemas en eso- sonrió y Jacob sintió que a un paso de ganar las olimpiadas.

Bill sonrió a su hijo. Desde que Bella se pegó a los vampiros sabía que su hijo saldría lastimado, pero ahora tenía a una hermosa mujer que aceptaba todo de ellos, solo que aún tenía alguien en su corazón. Él sabía el sentimiento, aun lloraba por su esposa pero espero que su hijo tenga mejor oportunidad.

-alguna cosa más que recalcar?- pregunto Elisabeth con Jacob feliz a su lado.

-oh, el tema de Seth y Leah.

-cierto, porque se comportan como cachorros?- pregunto Paul.

Bill asintió mirando a la mujer de su hijo, o futura mujer.- es por ella.

-yo?- dijo señalándose.

-si, ellos están triste y ahora es su sentimiento más dominante y su lobo estaba a flote. Por lo que toman todo en su mente de manada. El alfa, el beta y la hembra alfa. Ellos te toman a ti como hembra alfa, sienten protección hacia ti y contigo, por eso te buscaron. Mas Seth al ser el más joven buscaba protección, y fuiste tú. Tu misma desprendes instinto maternal y al ser una mujer con un cachorro, los lobos te toman como hembra alfa.

-vaya… eso no sabía- dijo Jared sorprendido.- y que pasara con nosotros?

-bueno, si todo es como digo. Entonces en algún momento sentirás a ella como hembra alfa y madre de lobos- dijo riéndose ante sus gestos.- por eso ella pudo controlarlos cuando estaban en fase lobo.

-es como tratar a mi hijo- dijo Elisabeth tranquila.- hablando del diablillo, debo volver a casa.

-déjame llevarte- dijo Jacob amable.

-yo también!- grito Seth y Leah.

-no chicos. Vayan con su madre, ella también necesita a la familia- dijo seria y ambos asintieron.- cuando es el velatorio?

-hoy a la tarde- dijo Bill triste.- fue un gran amigo y anciano de la tribu. Estoy seguro que aceptara tu visita.

-gracias, estaré lista cuando Jacob me busque.

Jacob feliz de que su pareja quería su cuidado asintió y fue a buscar al coche.

Leah y Seth se fueron con su madre y la abrazaron en ese día. Bill volvió a su hogar con Charlie triste y preocupado por su hija, y luego estaban la manda preocupándose por la nueva imprenta y además… su nuevo estatus de hembra alfa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

Jacob estaba feliz. Su viaje solo sirvió para entrar mas sus estudios y estar con Elizabeth, quien amable le abrió las puertas de su hogar.

No estaba enamorado de ella pero algo le atraía.

Pero su amor por Bella fue mas fuerte cuando ella lo necesito dejando de lado a Elizabeth.

-no puedo creer que la dejes por ella- dijo Leah mirando a Jacob.- ella es mejor que esa chica.

-no la llames así- dijo Jacob algo molesto, los últimos días sentía su temperamento alto.- es mi amiga y además…

-si, lo sabemos. Sabes que, si quieres irte vete. Yo iré con Elisa- dijo Leah saliendo de su hogar.

Seth quien vio el intercambio suspiro a su hermana- Jacob, estas seguro? Plantaste la noche de cine de Elisa por Bella.

-es mi amada- Dijo Jacob molesto.- y ella me necesita.

-bueno amigo, has lo que quieras. Me voy con Elisa.

Asintiendo salió. Jacob no entendía, ella amaba a Bella y ella era lo principal, pero cuando hablaba mal de ella su temperamento salía a flote y no le gusto.

Suspirando negó y decidió salir.

En casa, Elisabeth estaba ordenando las palomitas y mirando a su hijo transformado en lobo.

-querido, dentro de poco llegan los invitados- le dijo y su hijo dejo de perseguir la pelota.- vuelve a mi niño.

El perrito ladro y lento volvió a su forma humana. Feliz corrió hacia su mami quien lo volvió a cambiar y suspiro algo cansada.

El timbre sonó y sonriendo vio a Leah con Seth, sin Jacob.

-el idiota se fue con Bella- dijo Leah entrando y sonriendo al niño.- hola pequeño.

-hola Elisa, Gil- dijo Seth amable.- palomitas dulces, ricas.

Elizabeth asintió.- me dijo el jefe que Bella esta volviendo a la vida desde que sale con Jacob. Quien sabe, talvez eso necesita.

-un chico enamorado de ella?, si claro- bufo la mujer tomando el asiento.- animadas?

-sabes que si- dijo volviendo al sofá.- tenemos muchas, veamos unas y cuando se duerma otras.

-genial!

Riendo todos vieron las películas.

En otro lado Jacob estaba asustado. En el cine se había enojado tanto que su temperamento salió y se fue, antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo quemaba y luego llego. Algo dentro suyo había cambiado y lento su cuerpo se revelo.

No entendía nada. Porque su mente se sentía tan perdida? Algo le decía una cosa pero otra, otra cosa. Como una parte suya hablaba muy estilo perruno y otra humana.

Era tan confuso.

Lento abrió sus ojos y vio árboles. Había corrido al bosque. Sin embargo cuando quiso ponerse de pie se sintió perdido. Mirando abajo vio patas, no pies ni manos. Que era eso?!

-J _acob?_ \- llego una voz en su mente.

Rápido se giró buscando el origen pero nada.

- _calma amigo, calma_.

- _como que me calme?!_ \- Respondió en su mente.- _qué es esto?! Que paso?! Ayúdenme!_

- _rayos, llama a Sam_ \- dijo la voz a otra. Al poco la reconoció como Jared.- _Jacob! Amigo, esta bien._

- _Jared? Eres tú? Dónde estás? Que pasa?!_

 _-calma amigo, ya todo se solucionara_ \- dijo suave el otro.

Jacob espero. Quería correr y pedir respuestas pero estaba viendo sus rasgos nuevos. Podía escuchar las ardillas, los pájaros y el aroma al bosque como un aroma molesto que lo hacía gruñir.

Al poco llego la voz guiándolo a otro sector, era una voz algo más autoritaria que siguió. Llego a un claro con paso indeciso y fue cuando llego que vio a otros lobos.

- _pero que…?!_

- _calma Jacob_ \- dijo la voz y supo era Sam.- _está bien, ya sabrás que pasa._

- _pero… que es esto?-_ dijo confuso cuando varias mentes llegaron a su cerebro.- _duele! Pero que… Paul porque coqueteaste con esa chica_.

- _rayos, odio esto_ \- dijo el lobo mirando a otro lado.

 _-Jacob, concéntrate. Ahora eres un lobo_.

 _-pero porque razón?_

- _Recuerdas la leyenda de la Tribu Quileute_ \- le dijo Sam serio.- _lo recuerdas?_

Jacob asintió recordando la leyenda. Fue mientras recordaba que entendía. Ellos eran los descendientes, ellos eran lobos y existían los fríos. Vampiros.

- _pero cómo? Ustedes se unieron luego de esto? pudieron decirnos!_ \- le regaño a Sam y Jared.

- _solo se puede decir a los ansíanos de la tribu y los mismos lobos-_ dijo Sam serio.- _por el momento te enseñaremos unas cosas. Luego hablaremos con los ancianos._

- _genial! Otro cachorro que entrenar-_ bufo Paul. Al poco rio.- _fuiste al nacimiento de una niña._

- _oye! Deja de ver mis pensamientos!_

- _no se puede colega. Solo cuando estas en fase human_ a- dijo Paul riendo.- _conviviste con esa belleza duraste días!_

- _oye! Cuidado con ella-_ gruño listo para atacar. Su lobo le decía protegerla incluso de su manada.

Sam intervino rápido y al poco se calmaron- _lo que nos dice tu transformación es que otros chupasangre están cerca. Jared ve y vigila, Paul enséñale lo básico. Iré a revisar la frontera por si volvieron los Cullen._

- _si_!- dijeron siguiendo las órdenes.

Jacob pasó tres días entrenándose. No podía creer que fuera un lobo y que los Cullen fueran vampiros. Rápido se preocupó por Bella preguntándose si lo que ellos hacían era lastimarla y estaba listo para defenderla.

Sin embargo en esos días entendió todo. Entendió porque Sam corto con Leah y la razón, su huella Emily. Luego entendió porque parecían estar separados de todos y sus comportamientos tan poco pacientes.

Días tardo lejos de su hogar y cuando vio a los ansíanos tuvo nuevas normas. No podía decirle a nadie de su fase, debía cuidar la tribu, debía alejarse de Bella y que no sepa de ellos, y sobre todo los vampiros eran sus enemigos.

Asintiendo ante las nuevas normas se separó de Seth y Leah, quien le bufo por unirse a su ex. Tampoco contesto las llamadas de Bella y no visito de nuevo a Elizabeth. Sin embargo una parte suya quería encontrarse con Bella y decirles a todos que eran ciertos sus sentimientos, que Bella era su Huella.

-entonces sigamos patrullando- dijo Sam en su fase humana.- esos vampiros deben estar cerca.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a su forma lobo. Jacob estaba solo con Jared quien le dijo que imprimió a una niña y caminaron, fue al poco que escucho una canción.

 _-es Elizabeth_ \- dijo Jared en su mente- _suele salir por estos días. Debemos vigilarla de lejos._

- _claro_ \- dijo Jacob.

Lento se acercaron al sonido. Jacob tomo los aromas esperando que no haya enemigos o depredadores con ella, pero no se pudo cuando Paul llamo.

- _oye, vuelve, parece que Bella salió de su casa y Charlie está preocupado_ \- dijo Paul.

- _bien. Cuida a Elizabeth Jared_.

- _claro, nos vemos colega._

Asintiendo camino lento a su hogar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estaría separado de ella Bella y fue cuando el viento trajo un aroma. Vampiros, decía su instinto.

- _vampiros_!- alerto a los demás.

Corrió con fuerza llegando a tiempo para ver a su Bella dar sus últimas palabras y ataco. No iba a dejar que la lastimen, no en su guardia.

Rápido intervino entre ambos mientras Bella estaba en shock y persiguió al vampiro. Lo iba a dar muerte.

Xxxx

Bella estaba en shock! Eran lobos enormes! Además estaba Laurent diciéndole de la venganza de Victoria. Corriendo a su hogar y dejando la mente advirtió a su padre sobre la noticia.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto rogo que los Cullen estén con ella y recordó a su amigo. Jacob no respondía sus llamadas y estaba perdiéndose, necesitaba su sol personal. No quería sentirse sola y sin amor.

Mirando la noche se preguntó porque esos ojos de aquel lobo le traían algo, como si lo conociera, pero su mente no podía pensar bien.

Lentamente escucho ruidos en su ventana y allí estaba Jacob.

Jacob miro a su Bella, la miro fijamente esperando sentir lo que sintió Sam y Jared, pero nada. Mirando el lugar vio el regalo que le hizo, el atrapa sueños y su lobo tomo el aroma. Olía a Bella.

Intento decirle pero no podía, eran las reglas, pero cuando sus ojos vieron la marca, esa marca que sabía eran vampiros se molestó. Él sufriendo por no poder decirle a su amada y ella ya sabía, sabia de esas criaturas e igual forma estaba con ellos.

-debe haber algo que puedas hacer- dijo Bella.

-no, esto es de por vida- dijo serio. Ya no tenía vida fuera de la tribu y la reserva. Todo plan lejos no era posible para ellos, los lobos protectores.

-podíamos alejarnos de aquí- pidió Bella. Necesitaba protección, necesitaba a su sol, no quería estar lejos de él cuando estaba tan sola.- irnos. Tú y yo.

Jacob la vio. Como siempre soñó con estar con ella y lejos. Ahora sus palabras traían leve esperanza- harías eso?

Bella dudo. Quería a su Edward, quería que estuviera a su lado pero ahora no podía. Pero si su sol.- lo haría por ti.

-no es algo que simplemente pueda escapar Bella- le dijo suave recordando la manada- pero sí, me iría de aquí contigo. Si pudiera.

Bella lo vio, quería tanto tener a su sol y esa estúpida manada lo retenía. No quería eso. Era su Jacob, era suyo! No podía quitárselo! No podían…

El día siguiente fue ante Sam y los demás. Ella iba a recuperar a su Jacob.

Pero nunca debió golpearlo. Nunca debió haberlo hecho y no estaría corriendo por su vida ni ver a Jacob pelear con Paul por ella. No debió… pero lo quería de vuelta.

Xxxxx

Elizabeth suspiro cuando miro su hogar. Era tan raro no estar en movimiento, pero Charlie había llegado diciéndole que había lobos atacando a campistas y que la quería a salvo.

-que haremos hijo?- pregunto al cachorro en sus brazos.- no está Leah y Seth, ni Jacob parecen buscarme… su tribu tendrá ciertas normas esta época del año? Que dices?

-guau!- ladro el niño feliz. Sin embargo sintió un cosquilleo y ladro hacia la puerta.- grrrr!

-que pasa bebé?- dijo preocupada abrazando a su hijo. Miro hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero.- alguien está allí?

-grr! Guau!- ladro nuevamente y su pelaje se erizo.

Preocupada lo abrazo y tomo un bastón lista para atacar. Espero y lento se acercó cuando noto algo grande.

-pero que… es un lobo- dijo mirando al animal cojear por los arboles.- y herido. Eso buscabas baby?

-guau! Guau!- ladro más fuerte y parece que el lobo reacciono.- grr!

El lobo marrón y tenía la pata herida. El lobo la miro tras el vidrio y miro a su bebe. Abrazándolo escucho como su niño quería salir.

-no! No iras baby- le dijo mirando como su hijo se movía- que quieres?

El lobo la siguió viendo, y fue cuando su hijo rasaba la puerta que parecía emitir su propio sonido.

Con cuidado siguió el instinto de su hijo. Lento abrió la puerta abrazando a su hijo para que no salga corriendo y el lobo la vio tras los árboles.

-hola- le dijo como si entendiera y lo fue cuando este la vio.- soy Elizabeth, estas herido.

-guau!- dijo su hijo- guau!

El lobo lo miro y olfateo. Al poco parpadeo y olfateo más fuerte y emitió un gruñido bajo. Su bebé emitió uno igual y lento el gran lobo se acercó.

-eres enorme- dijo Elizabeth mirando la herida.- déjame entrar y te traigo una vendas.

El lobo asintió y ella decidió que esa información serviría luego. Rápido consiguió el botiquín y salió para ver al lobo hablar con su hijo en forma lobuna. Lento se acercó esperando algún indicio de ataque pero nada.

-veamos la herida- dijo mirando que era una herida fea de tres garras- esto te dolerá, pero debo desinfectar.

El lobo asintió y lento puso el alcohol. Gruñendo suave el lobo gruño y su hijo hizo igual defendiendo a su mami. Este lo vio y lamio su nariz, su hijo gruño y se acercó a su mami.

Lento ella seguía curando la herida pensando en la razón del porque su hijo conocía al lobo o porque este parecía inteligente. Acaso había más como su hijo?

Al terminar asintió mientras veía a su hijo perseguir la cola del enorme lobo.

-vamos baby- llamo y su niño corrió a sus brazos y lento se alejó del lobo que se paraba.- ya estas curado. Em… nos vemos?

El lobo la miro y olfateando salió lento de su rango. Sola nuevamente se dejó caer en el césped mirando a su hijo que besaba su mejilla.

-si bebé, si… que paso allí? Lo conoces?

-guau!

-bueno, ahora a bañarse que etas completamente sucio- le dijo y su hijo ladro feliz.

Jared quien salió herido tras perseguir a Victoria, rondaba cerca de la casa de Elizabeth para saber que estaba bien. Fue la sorpresa verla con un cachorro de lobo.

- _oye amigo! Dónde estás?_ \- dijo Embry.

- _estoy por la frontera_ \- dijo mirando como Elizabeth lo veía tras la ventana y vio al cachorro- _asique ella tiene un cachorro lobo. Debe ser el aroma._

- _amigo, vamos. Vuelve y que te cure Emily._

Asintió en su mente, pero siguió vendo al cachorro que le ladraba y hablaba en forma lobo. Era tan raro entender su forma de ladrar.

- _cura, cura!_

- _curarme_?- le contesto suave.

- _mami, mami! Cura! Mami! Manada!_

- _entiendo… creo_ \- dijo confuso y decidió acercarse.

Cuando Elizabeth salió tomo el aroma. Era ella, olía al bebé y olía al cachorro lobo, pero se sorprendió más cuando olio fijamente. El lobo y el bebé eran lo mismo! Pero qué carajo?! Desde cuando un bebé se transformaba! Esto debía ser inaudito!

- _no malo! Mami cura! Cura_ \- dijo el cachorro.

- **eres** enorme. Déjame entrar y te traigo una vendas- dijo la mujer ingresando.

Al estar solo con el cachorro lo vio. Era lindo y suavecito y su lado lobo olfateo al cachorro.

- _manada_ \- pensó suave.

- _mami cura! manada! Manada! Mami cura_!

- _si, eso veo._ \- le ladro suave.- _sabe que eres un cachorro?_

- _mami sabe! Mami buena! Mami cura!_

Asintiendo espero y llego la pelirroja. Su pelo rojo era mas lindo que la vampiro que perseguían y espero decirles a los demás que no la confundan cuando hacia sus caminatas por el bosque.

-veamos la herida.- dijo viendo su pata- esto te dolerá, pero debo desinfectar.

Asintiendo y parándose el alcohol ardió. Gruño lento ante el dolor y el cachorro le gruño.

- _no malo! No a mami! No!_

- _bien, entiendo_ \- le dijo y sonriendo labio su hocico- _buen cachorro._

- _nooo! Mami_ \- dijo corriendo a la mujer y restregándose con ella para borrar su aroma.

Era divertido ver al cachorro. Era un cachorro y su lobo ya pedía la protección de esa pequeña manada, estaba seguro que Embry ya lo sentía.

Al terminar vio cómo se abrazaban y asintió dejándolos. Mientras se iba pudo verla de lejos y como parecía feliz con el niño.

Al estar lejos del rango y volver vio a Embry.

-eso que vi fue real?- le dijo el chico y lento Jared cambio de forma.- oye amigo, eso es real?

-sabes que si- dijo poniéndose las vendas mejor y agradeciendo a la mujer.- es un cachorro como nosotros.

-pero… debe haber una confusión- dijo serio y confuso.- nosotros nos transformamos de adolescentes, no puede… no puede ser cierto. Él no es de la tribu.

-eso veremos. Por ahora vamos a informar a Sam y los ancianos.

-wow… como lo tomara Jacob?

-Jacob? Él está enamorado de la chica vampiro.

Asintiendo el dúo volvió para recibir una fea noticia.

-Harry murió- dijo serio Sam mirando como un coche se llevaba el cuerpo.- y la vampiro?

-Jacob la persiguió. No lo se- dijo Jared molesto por no poder salvar al hombre.- Sam, tengo noticias.

-por el momento no, debemos ir a ver a la familia- dijo serio el alfa.

Asintiendo fueron a la casa donde estaban llorando por la muerte del hombre.

 **xxxxxx**

Elizabeth estaba terminando de guardar las galletas cuando su celular sonó.

-hola, habla Elizabeth.

-Elisa… Elisa…- lloró alguien y supo era Seth.- Elisa…

-Seth! Que pasa! Estas bien?!

-no… Elisa te necesito- lloro el chico.- por favor, perdóname por alejarme pero… por favor…

-no hay problemas. Iré rápido, donde estás?

-en la playa- lloró le chico.- por favor…

-iré ahora. Espérame Seth!

Cortando la llamada tomo su bolso y las galletas y tomo a su hijo dormido. Rápido salió parando un coche que la lleve y estaba nerviosa.

Sus amigos la dejaron pero a ella no le dolía tanto, ella también dejaba amigos cuando viajaba. Pero Seth llorando no era bueno. Al llegar corrió mirando la figura grande arrodillado en la arena.

-Seth? Eres tú?- le pregunto.

-Elisa!- grito el chico corriendo a ella y abrazándola fuerte.- Elisa! Te extrañe mucho… yo… yoo… buaaa!

Elizabeth no entendía nada, pero su amigo la necesitaba. Lento se arrodillaron sin importarle que sus vaqueros se mojen y acomodo tanto a su hijo como el gran chico. Lo recordaba flaco y simple, pero ahora tenía el pelo corto y músculos.

-calma, ya está bien, todo estará bien- dijo abrazándolo y moviéndose levemente.- está bien, esta estará todo más calmado. Será como las aguas, se mueven pero siempre estarán calmadas.

-pero… papá no volverá- lloro el grande y Elizabeth sentía un puñal. Un hombre murió.- no volverá, y yo… yo… no sé qué más hacer!

-está bien. Llora, él no te castigara por llora por él- dijo y sintió el agarre más fuerte como sus pesadas lagrimas.- está bien. Está bien llorar, está bien gritar. Está bien hoy. Hoy llora todo, saca el dolor y la tristeza y veras que mañana estarás mejor.

Seth acepto sus palabras y lloro. Cuando se enteró de la muerte solo quería sentirse a salvo. Un vampiro fue la muerte de su padre, un ataque al corazón lo llevo lejos de su familia. Cuando su madre se desmorono y Leah le acompaño él solo quería otros abrazas. Se sintió el peor amigo cuando aparto a Elizabeth pero ella aun así le saludaba de lejos. Ella era su amigo y siempre sintió paz con ella.

Asique la llamo y llego a los minutos. Se aferró a ella y tomo su aroma a vainilla a galletas de chocolate y el aroma inconfundible de hogar. Su lobo lloro por la muerte de su padre y se aferró a la mujer en sus brazos. Ella era pequeña ahora y su hijo igual.

Fue en la neblina que no escucho como el cachorro despertaba y le gruñía bajo como hablando.

-mami bien! Mami felish! Mami quiere mucho!

Simples palabras que su lobo acepto y él mismo también.

Sam estaba molesto por la muerte de uno de los ancianos y más cuando Seth corrió lejos. Logro seguirlo hasta la playa donde lo vio abrazar algo pequeño.

-es Elisa- dijo Jared mirando al niño. Era el cachorro de la mañana.- siempre fueron unidos.

-vigilado para que no se transforme- dijo serio.- iré a ayudar en los preparativos del funeral.

-y Jacob?

-fue a dejar a Bella en su hogar. Esa chica está loca por tirarse así- dijo molesto.

Jared asintió y se quedó vigilando.

Jacob estaba dolorido. Su Bella se fue, decidió seguir a esos chupasangre que fueron la causa de la muerte de Harry y huir a él. Que tenía ese vampiro?! Él estaba vivo, él no podía dañarla, él la amaba mucho! Pero parecía no bastarle!

Maldijo y maldijo mientras dejaba su coche y volvía a su forma lobo al bosque. Necesitaba gruñir, destrozar, sacar su ira y dolor.

Corrió destrozando algunos árboles y algunos animales menores. El dolor estaría presente, se sintió traicionado. Él estaba con ella cuando ellos la dejaron pero parecía no ser suficiente.

- _Demonios_!- gruño en su mente cuando llego a la playa. Fue así cuando un aroma llego.- _qué es eso? Vainilla?_

Curioso su lobo se fue acercando a la playa. El aroma era suave y hacia su lobo bien, sentía algo en ese aroma. Curioso y más curioso se fue acercando ignorando los árboles y el aroma llego.

No le gusto, el aroma estaba borrándose para camuflarse con otro, y era otro lobo! No, ese aroma era suyo!

Jared quien estaba vigilando se sobresaltó cuando Jacob, en su forma lobo, salió de los arboles a la playa. Lo vigilo y estaba listo para maldecirlo cuando este gruño a la pareja.

-maldición!- grito y volvió a transformarse, debía sacarlos.

Seth, estaba más calmado aferrándose a las caricias de Elisa. La extrañaba y extrañaba las canciones de cuna que le contaba a Gil. Eran tiernas y buenas y ahora sintiendo todo las sintió mejor. Clamaba parte de su angustia y se restregó contra ella.

-ya lobito, ya- rio Elisa abrazándolo más.- es de noche pero estas calentito. Estas mejor.

-si… gracias.

Riendo lo abrazo, pero su momento se arruino cuando Seth sintió el aroma al lobo de Jacob y escucho el gruñido. Ya su lobo reacciono apartándose de Elisa y parándose ante ella protegiéndola.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida. En un segundo estaba abrazando a un cariñoso Seth y al siguiente estaba sobre la arena abrazando a su hijo y un gran lobo saliendo del bosque con otro llegando del otro lado y Seth parando listo para atacar.

-Seth!- grito preocupada aferrándose a su hijo quien gruñía.- Seth! Que pasa?! Ven!

Seth gruño. El lobo ante él estaba pidiendo rendición y combate por algo, pero no sabía que. Era Jacob, lo sabía pero su lobo estaba en su mente para cuidar a la madre alfa y el cachorro.

- _Jacob! Detente!-_ grito Jared en su mente parándose cerca de la mujer y el niño.- _estas asustándolos! Demonios Jacob!_

- _no intervengas! Es mía_!- gruño y sus ojos de lobo la vieron.

Seth quien se transformó rápido cuando Jacob gruño fue impactado por el pensamiento de este.

Jacob quien vio finalmente el origen del aroma estaba hipnotizado.

Ante él estaba una diosa de fuego.

Sus hermosos cabellos rojos rizados se movían con la brisa del viento, su pequeño cuerpo estaba abrazando un niño que sollozaba y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que competían con las hojas de todo el bosque de Forks eran perfectos. Su aroma, oh, su aroma a vainilla, a leña de pino recién quemada, a hogar… oh, era perfecto! Solo si ese aroma a lobo extraño no camuflara el suyo propio.

-Seth? Que… no entiendo- dijo confusa abrazando a su hijo. Seth se había transformado en un lobo, era como su hijo. Eso significaba que… que esos lobos eran igual. Pero estaban de su lado o en contra?- Seth! Ven aquí ahora!

Seth, quien gruñía se detuvo y su lobo obedeció esa voz. Lento retrocedió hasta parase al lado de su madre alfa. La olfateo tomando su aroma, estaba bien.

-y ustedes, dejen de gruñir- ordeno a los lobos quienes la miraron.- ahora!

Ambos dejaron de gruñirse y la vieron, ella asintió. Era fácil, es como tratar con su hijo cuando aprendió a cambiar de forma cada segundo.

-bien, ahora quiero que cambien. Es una orden- dijo y espero. Nada.- dije cambien de forma ahora!

Ambos lobos se miraron y lento se transformaron. Esperaron alguna reacción, un chillido o algo, pero nada. Esos ojos verdes los seguía inspeccionando cuando les lanzo una cobija y paraguas.

-téngalo y tápense. Y tu Seth, vuelve a tu forma. Ahora.

El lobo le gruño bajo y triste.

-nada de ojitos de perrito. Mi hijo es mejor en eso. Ahora vuelve que quiero una conversación civilizada.

Seth gruño pero asintió. Lento se transformó ocultándose tras Elisa quien bufo y le tendió una toalla de mano- tapa tus partecitas niño.

-si mami.

Mirando nuevamente a los chicos los reconoció fácil como Jared y Jacob. Suspirando negó.

-alguno me explica porque Jacob me gruño?

Jared la miro y volvió a ver a Jacob que estaba mirando molesto a Seth estando cerca de su imprimación. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido cuando les cuente. Mas cuando Jacob tenía el paraguas abierto ocultando sus partes.

-no te molesta vernos desnudos?

-pase por unas playas nudistas, no tiene nada que no haya visto- dijo simple y escucho como Jacob le gruño.- nada de gruñidos o no te daré galletas.

-galletas?- dijo Seth más animado olfateando.- galletas de chispitas!

-las traje para animarte lindo- dijo acariciando su cabeza y este emitió un gruñido feliz.- vaya, funciona de ambas formas.

-no lo toques- le dijo Jacob celoso. Era suya pero prestaba atención a otros chicos, y vio otros cuerpos. Oh, iba a destrozar a esos humanos.

-no me ordenas Jacob. Ahora si son amables quisiera un lugar seco y caliente. Mi hijo se enfermara.

Jared asintió y Seth feliz la abrazo.- a casa!

Asintiendo todos lento volvieron y fueron recibidos por la mayoría de los chicos que reían ante sus partes ocultas. Jared tenía una toalla de barquitos, Jacob una paraguas abierto y Seth una toalla de mano con un león tierno en medio. Eran graciosos.

Solo que Sam no lo vio así. Miro a su manada y a la humana.

-que paso?

-si sabes que son entonces no tengo que decirte. Pero si no sabes entonces pregúntales- dijo abrazándose.- tengo frio.

-Entra a casa- dijo Jacob ya a su lado.- está caliente, o quieres que te abrase?

-primero cámbiate y luego todos hablamos- dijo seria.- debo cambiar a mi hijo.

Asintiendo entro al hogar de Sam. Mientras todos reían bajo ante la imagen de los demás lobos.

-que paso? Porque tienes un paraguas?- dijo Embry riendo.

-bueno… fue gracioso… lo que sucede es que…

-Elisa es su pareja!- dijo alegre Seth mirando a donde fue la mujer- quiero ir con mami, me voy ahora.

Sam miro confuso como Seth iba cual cachorro tras la mujer y volvió a Jared quien asintió. Jacob estaba nervioso entre ir tras la chica y decirle lo ocurrido al alfa.

-entonces imprimiste con ella- dijo Sam serio.- y porque están desnudos?

-resulta que Jacob llego luego de destrozar unos árboles y tomo el aroma de Elisabeth. Cuando se acercó se enojó que su aroma este cubierto con otro lobo y fue cuando salió ante Elisa quien estaba calmando a Seth.

-qué saltaste contra mi hermanito!- grito Leah aun triste por la muerte de su padre pero protectora con su familia.- Jacob!

-perdón, no podía pensar bien- dijo tomando unos pantalones cortos de los chicos y cambiando el paraguas.- solo pude olerla y odie cuando no reconocí bien a Seth.

-pudiste lastimarlos!- grito molesta y entro para ver a su amiga y hermanito.

Sam asintió acariciando su frente e indico que siguieran.

-luego me enfrente cuando pensé que la atacarían. Pero ella estaba normal, Seth se puso en guardia y luego se transformó. Fue cuando se transformó que se movió y Jacob pudo verla. Se imprimió a primera vista.

-vaya, y justo ante la chica linda- dijo otro de la manada.

Jacob le gruño- no iras tras ella. Es mía.

-y no estabas pegado a la chica vampiro?- dijo Embry.

Jacob detuvo su gruñido. Aun no podía pensar bien, solo tenía en mente la seguridad de su huella y el cachorro.

-iré a verla.

-ve- dijo Sam sabiendo las emociones de tener a tu huella.- sigue. Ella como lo tomo?

-bueno… fue más ordenarnos. Nos trató como su fuéramos cachorros. Le ordeno a Seth ir con ella luego a nosotros volver a nuestras formas, fue como si supiera que éramos así. Luego hizo lo mismo con Seth y estamos aquí.

-bien. Luego veré bien las cosas, por ahora entremos- dijo serio y los demás asintieron.

Ante ellos estaba la imagen más graciosa.

Elizabeth tenía a su hijo en brazos y un Seth pegado a su costado comiendo las galletas mientras le gruñía a Leah por acaparar el otro lado y olfateaba tanto a Elisa como el niño dormido. Luego estaba Jacob gruñéndoles sobre moverse de su pareja pero sin resultado y a lo lejos una Emily volviendo con una bandeja de galletas.

-bueno, interesante- dijo Jared sentándose al otro lado.- lavare tu toalla antes de devolverla.

-es la preferida de mi hijo. Dámela y la lavo yo… cuando salga de este abrazo grupal- dijo riendo ante los hermanos Clearwater.

-déjenla- gruño Jacob.

-no! Mia- dijo Seth tomando su lugar y Leah asintió.- mía, mami.

-es nuestra- dijo Leah calmada abrazándola.

-esto si es interesante- dijo Paul viéndolos a todos.- saben, quiero una galleta.

Todos murmullaron y asintieron tomando unas, sin dejar de ver la imagen. Sam los vio y decidió reunir a los ancianos, o al menos al señor Black.

Este llego al poco y rio cuando su hijo se movía entorno a Elisa queriendo su lugar.

-que paso?

-Jacob imprimió- dijo Paul mirando la imagen.- voto que moverá a Seth.

-yo que no podrá sacarlo- dijo Jared—una galleta por eso.

Confuso y divertido vio mejor. Era Elizabeth, eso fue interesante. Esperaba encontrar a su hijo llorando cuando Charlie le llamo diciéndole que Bella se fugó a Italia por el chico Cullen.

-hijo, siéntate-

-pero papá, están con ella- dijo molesto.

-ahora hijo y hablamos.- ordeno y Jacob asintió refunfuñando. Los hermanos Clearwater felices se acomodaron y durmieron abrazándola.- es interesante… es como si fuera su madre lobo.

-eso decían- dijo Jared.- Seth la trato como la alfa femenina. Decía algo sobre mami y cuida, pero debe ser el niño. A lo que me olvide contarles…

-qué cosa?

-recuerdas esta tarde que quería contarte. Bueno es Elizabeth, ella… ella me curo en mi forma lobo.

-ok, entonces que más- dijo mirando como Elizabeth estaba dormitando lento.

-bueno, que tenía un cachorro lobo- dijo y los demás asintieron.- pero el cachorro olía al bebe.

-debe ser su mascota- dijo Paul.

-no, literalmente olían juntos. Asique cuando se acercaron note que el niño… es como nosotros.

Eso ciertamente sorprendió al grupo entero. Sam miro al niño dormido y se acero listo para confirmar pero Jacob se puso entre ellos.

-mía! No la tocaras!

-no la lastimare Jacob- dijo serio.- apártate.

-no!

Sam negó, era difícil cuando estaba tu huella en el drama, pero asintió. Podía olfatear más tarde. Lento se apartó mirando a Leah, ella siempre había sido difícil de confiar y amigos, asique era sorpresa cuando se unió a la extranjera del lugar, y más ahora. Debía llegar al fondo del asunto.

-alguna cosa más?

-no, solo eso- dijo Jared.- creo que es tarde, la llevamos a casa?

-no, se quedara conmigo- dijo Jacob.

-si puedes sacarla de ellos adelante- rio Paul mirando al montículo entorno a Elizabeth.- déjenla aquí y listo. Arreglamos todo mañana.

-bien, Sam por favor cuida a la huella de mi hijo y él. Mañana resolveremos todo.

-bien, todos muévanse. Los que tiene patrulla vayan ahora, no queremos que la vampiro vuelva. Los demás duerman y prepárense para patrullar luego.

Los demás gruñeron bajo pero asintieron. Sam tenía patrulla y dejo a su Emily vigilando al cuarteto.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jacob no podía creer la suerte del mundo.

Si, había tenia leves sentimientos por Elisa, pero los de Bella siempre estaban. Ahora solo tenía a Eliza en su mente. Como recordó sus sonrisa, sus palabras, sus gestos y sus formas de divertirse. El viaje y el conocer parte de su pasado que conto a su padre. Ella fue una vez fue amada por alguien que aun ama ahora, se preguntó que tanto lo amo y si podía ser parte de su vida.

Adoraba al niño, era divertido y aferrado a su mami. Adoraba escucharla reír y cantar canciones para que se duerma. En ese viaje solos fue divertido que se olvidó de Bella. Y ahora más.

Mirándola dormida en brazos de Seth y Leah, con el niño en brazos se preguntó si era suficientemente fuerte para cuidarla.

Su hogar era precioso, ella era preciosa, podía conseguir a cualquier chico… pero no, él era su chico, él era su alma gemela.

Intento recordar todo de las huellas. Podían ser lo que ellas necesitaban, amigos, hermanos, vecinos, familia o pareja. Pero el solo verla con Gil en brazos y que los demás la llamen mami solo quería volverla su esposa.

-que me haces Elisa- dijo suave mirándola dormir.

Lento las horas pasaron y todos despertaron. Elizabeth pensó que se durmió en su sofá de nuevo o estaba de viaje pero al despertar noto que no lo era.

Estaba en brazos de Seth que emitía leves gemidos animal, y Leah quien estaba feliz olfateando su cabello rojo. Miro a su hijo aun dormido mover su nariz olfateando y sabía que pronto despertaría.

-estas despierta- dijo Jacob y lo vio. Estaba sin dormir por sus ojos.- hola, quieres algo?

-no, estoy bien- dijo suave moviéndose de los brazos y sentándose bien- buenos días Jacob. Que paso?

-recuerdas lo ocurrido ayer?- pregunto algo preocupado. Lo recordaría y quería estar a su lado o no y debía probar su amor.

Elisa asintió, lento recordó todo lo de anoche y asintió abrazando a su hijo.- gracias, pero quiero ir al baño.

-déjame ayudarte- dijo ya listo para ayudar.

Elizabeth asintió y lento salió del agarre de los hermanos Clearwater y con su hijo. Localizo su bolso y fue al baño a lavarse la boca como cambiar a su hijo ya despierto.

-hola bebé.

-mami! Hoda- dijo bostezando- onde estamos?

-no lo sé, pero ya lo veremos- dijo besando su cabecita.- vamos.

Asintiendo su hijo la abrazo y volvieron al living encontrando a unos hermanos frenéticos de ojos dorados.

Ambos miraban en todas direcciones cuando despertaron y los pocos lobos los vieron, sus ojos dorados, su lobo estaba presente. Estaban mirando y olfateando, fue cuando ella entro que parecían felices y corrieron a abrazarla.

-ok abrazo grupal- dijo Elisa calmada.- calma, calma, ya estoy aquí. Todo está bien. Despertaron solitos?

Los hermanos gimieron dolidos y asintieron.

-bien, ya estoy aquí. Que dicen de desayunar? Ne? Vayan a lavarse.

Los hermanos asintieron y corrieron al baño. El resto estaba con la boca abierta como Sam mirando el intercambio. Elizabeth les sonrió.

-desayunamos?

Asintiendo todos esperaron en el living mientras las mujeres terminaban de servir le desayuno. Al salir los hermanos fueron rápido a Elisa quien los abrazo, pero fue cuando Leah vio al niño en sus brazos que todo cambio.

-mío- dijo suave Leah mirando al niño que bebía de su vasito entrenador.

Todos tragaron duro, mas Sam quien vio a su ex mirar al niño

-que paso?- pregunto Elisa tomando asiento y los hermanos se pegaron a ella.- chicos? Coman, ahora.

Asintiendo los hermanos obedecieron. Los demás vieron y al poco llego Bill mirando a su hijo refunfuñando en una esquina.

-hola señor Bill- dijo.

-hola Elizabeth. Supongo que tendrás preguntas, nosotros también si no es problema.

-no, adelante.

Asintiendo el anciano ingreso y se acomodó frente a ella.

-sabes que viste ayer?

-sí, vi a Seth muy triste y luego unos lobos, uno el cual cure, y otro gruñéndome. Luego a Seth transformarse y cuidarme. Y luego ellos volviendo a sus formas desnudos- dijo simple bebiendo su té- entonces… alguna pregunta?

-yo tengo una- dijo Paul- porque ellos se comportan así con ella? y porque sus ojos siguen dorados?

-eso lo responderemos. Sin embargo primero, no estas impactada por eso? No es normal ver chicos volverse lobos.

Asintiendo dejo su taza y abrazo a su hijo preguntándose qué hacer.- promete guardarme este secreto y no separarnos?

Bill asintió curioso por su preocupación. Vio como besaba la frente de su hijo y le quitaba la ropa mientras lento le susurraba.

-hora de jugar Okami- susurro.

Su hijo la miro y asintiendo feliz cambio de forma ante sus ojos. Lento el niño cambio de forma para ser un lobo blanco y negro de ojos azules feliz en el regazo de su madre.

Los demás lobos miraron sorprendidos. Era sorprendente que un niño pueda cambiar de forma tan simple y feliz, además era pequeño.

Las chicas chillaron al verlo ya que aún tenía su pañal, mas Leah quien quería tocarlo pero estaba desayunando.

-es mi hijo. Se transformó en nuestro viaje a Suiza- dijo suave acariciando su pelaje.- por lo que busque es un cachorro lobo Husky siberiano- dijo.

-vaya, eso es fascinante- dijo Bill sorprendido.- jamás creí que había otros cambia formas fuera de la tribu. Como controlas su cambio?

-esta pulsera- dijo señalando el brazalete en su pata delantera.- sirve como un retenedor, pero en general aprendió los meses que estuvimos en Suiza. Es bueno y fácil. Amo a mi hijo y espero no me lo quiten.

-jamás lo haríamos, parece estar feliz y a salvo contigo- dijo Bill calmando a la madre.- y sabes algo más?

-no mucho. Pero ustedes sí.

-sí, ellos son lobos de la Tribu Quileute, cuidan estos lugares de los fríos. Que son vampiros- dijo serio y la vio asentir.- ellos se transforman cuando sienten vampiros cerca de nuestras tierras, calculo que hubo algún vampiro donde fuiste.

-no lo sé- dijo abrazándolo.- estábamos encerrados mucho tiempo aprendiendo. Pero entenderé su preocupación.

-bien y otra cosa. Hay un tema delicado llamado huellas- dijo mirando a su hijo destellar feliz.- se trata cuando uno de los lobos encuentre a una pareja ideal para ellos.

-pareja ideal? Como seria?

-su mismo lobo e instinto lo dicen. Cuando se topan nada habrá mas que ellos, ellos serán la prioridad del lobo y serán lo que su imprenta necesita. Un amigo, un hermano, familia o pareja. Por el momento solo dos están impresos, Sam y Jared.

-oh, es interesante. Pero eso implica en mi hijo?- dijo mirando a su cachorro querer jugar. Lo beso y susurro.- vuelve hijo.

El lobo gruño y lento volvió a su forma. Desnudo abrazo a su mami quien lo volvió a cambiar.

Bill asintió mirando a Sam quien asintió.

-Elisabeth, quiero decirte que parece que alguien más imprimió.

-Oh y quién es?- dijo acariciando a su hijo.

Todos giraron para ver a Leah vigilar al niño y Elisa miro, lento unió uno más uno y parpadeo abriendo sus ojos.

-vaya… em… aun es un niño. Un bebé.

-descuida, mi pareja es una niña de pocos cuatro años- dijo Jared apenado pero feliz que no sea el único con una huella infantil.- lo principal es el bienestar de nuestra huella. Nosotros seremos el mejor amigo y hermano hasta que ellos crezcan y decidan.

-entiendo… déjenme recalcar. Mi hijo encontró a su prometida? Y es Leah? Pero… ella estaba enamorada de Sam. Leah, querida, di algo.

Leah asintió mirando a madre e hijo. El chico ante sus ojos se volvió lo principal. Quería que este feliz y sano, y sabía que en brazos de Elisa lo estaría.

-yo… solo quiero que este feliz.- dijo simple.- mi lobo lo quiere, quiere la protección ya que aún es un cachorro, pero también sé que estará feliz contigo. Yo… aún tengo leves sentimientos por Sam pero no son fuertes ahora.

Asintiendo Elisabeth medito unos momentos que a todos parecían eternos.-bien.

-bien qué?- dijo Paul curioso.

-entiendo que Leah este con un enamoramiento. Mi hijo es menor asique hagamos esto… jure que jamás le haría esto a un hijo mío, pero… Leah.

-si!

-mi hijo aun es pequeño asique por el momento será un compromiso- dijo y todos se sorprendieron, mas Leah quien espero una negativa.- mientras tanto quiero que veas como van tus sentimientos, que veas tus emociones por Sam, era tu prometido y eso no se va rápido. Y quiero que con el tiempo veas si puedes amar a mi hijo como único, hasta entonces declaro un compromiso entre ambos. Que cuando lo decida medirán sus emociones y si no son ambos aceptados entonces se romperá. Esta entendido?

Todos callaron. Leah estaba feliz, le daría tiempo para ver sus emociones y estar con su pareja. Aun tenia sentimientos por Sam, era su primer novio, su primer amor, su primer todo. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo.

-acepto! Gracias mamá.

-bien. Por ahora ven y juga con él en lo que seguimos hablando.

Feliz de tener a su huella acepto y lento lo llevo a jugar como hacia Seth feliz.

En la sala todos miraron a la mujer sorprendidos y Bill también.- estas bien con eso?

-si, yo también fui comprometida de joven y ame a mi pareja- dijo y todos se sorprendieron.- si, fui casada a los 15 y viuda al poco tiempo. Yo ame a mi prometido y espero que mi Gilbert ame a Leah, pero ella necesita sanar y experimentar fuera de esto. Le daré su tiempo y espacio y estará único a mi hijo. Pero si este o ella me dicen que no pueden, entonces no será así.

-bien, entiendo- dijo Bill y vio a su hijo.- y Elizabeth… sabes que Jacob… él también imprimió.

-oh, es Bella?

Jacob negó rápido y se acercó a su pareja.- no, contigo. Tú eres mi pareja ideal. Mi Eliza.

Elizabeth asintió ligeramente sorprendida. Pero sorprendida en general. Vio al chico, era crecido y músculos, su sonrisa y el tatuaje. Vio su cabello ahora corto y sus ojos marrones destellando. Sus ojos decían amor y ella asintió.

-ya veo…

Jacob espero, su voz no auguraba nada bueno y se preocupó. Acaso no fue suficiente? No sentía nada igual?

-yo… necesito tiempo para meditarlo Jacob.

-pero… te quiero.

Negando asintió.- entiendo pero es lo mismo que Leah. Me viste y soy tu prioridad, pero Jacob, yo fui una mujer casada conocí el amor de otro hombre que se llevó a la tumba mi mitad. Aun me duele su perdida y lo sabes.

Jacob asintió, sabía esa perdida. Ella aun lloraba y estaba seguro que ese día vio su corazón abierto a más no poder. Se preguntó si él podía ser mejor que ese hombre.

-sin embargo no negare que te tengo afecto. Pero- dijo al detener su mirada esperanzada- vale lo mismo, dame tiempo Jacob y tú también. Hace poco amabas a Bella y ahora a mí, debes tener un conflicto interno.

Asintiendo acepto sus palabras.- lo hare, te prometo que lo meditare. Pero… puedo estar contigo.

-claro. No tengo problemas en eso- sonrió y Jacob sintió que a un paso de ganar las olimpiadas.

Bill sonrió a su hijo. Desde que Bella se pegó a los vampiros sabía que su hijo saldría lastimado, pero ahora tenía a una hermosa mujer que aceptaba todo de ellos, solo que aún tenía alguien en su corazón. Él sabía el sentimiento, aun lloraba por su esposa pero espero que su hijo tenga mejor oportunidad.

-alguna cosa más que recalcar?- pregunto Elisabeth con Jacob feliz a su lado.

-oh, el tema de Seth y Leah.

-cierto, porque se comportan como cachorros?- pregunto Paul.

Bill asintió mirando a la mujer de su hijo, o futura mujer.- es por ella.

-yo?- dijo señalándose.

-si, ellos están triste y ahora es su sentimiento más dominante y su lobo estaba a flote. Por lo que toman todo en su mente de manada. El alfa, el beta y la hembra alfa. Ellos te toman a ti como hembra alfa, sienten protección hacia ti y contigo, por eso te buscaron. Mas Seth al ser el más joven buscaba protección, y fuiste tú. Tu misma desprendes instinto maternal y al ser una mujer con un cachorro, los lobos te toman como hembra alfa.

-vaya… eso no sabía- dijo Jared sorprendido.- y que pasara con nosotros?

-bueno, si todo es como digo. Entonces en algún momento sentirás a ella como hembra alfa y madre de lobos- dijo riéndose ante sus gestos.- por eso ella pudo controlarlos cuando estaban en fase lobo.

-es como tratar a mi hijo- dijo Elisabeth tranquila.- hablando del diablillo, debo volver a casa.

-déjame llevarte- dijo Jacob amable.

-yo también!- grito Seth y Leah.

-no chicos. Vayan con su madre, ella también necesita a la familia- dijo seria y ambos asintieron.- cuando es el velatorio?

-hoy a la tarde- dijo Bill triste.- fue un gran amigo y anciano de la tribu. Estoy seguro que aceptara tu visita.

-gracias, estaré lista cuando Jacob me busque.

Jacob feliz de que su pareja quería su cuidado asintió y fue a buscar al coche.

Leah y Seth se fueron con su madre y la abrazaron en ese día. Bill volvió a su hogar con Charlie triste y preocupado por su hija, y luego estaban la manda preocupándose por la nueva imprenta y además… su nuevo estatus de hembra alfa.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6-**

Elizabeth estaba mirando el living donde su hijo estaba feliz durmiendo frente a calefactor y este desprendía un aroma a leña quemada.

Pese a estar a pocos días de empezar navidad con año nuevo, también significaba que su hijo pronto cumpliría años y tendría con quien festejar.

-que haremos hijo?- le pregunto suave a su niño dormido.- vendrán a visitarnos Leah con Seth y Jacob? Dos días y ya están pegados a esta casa.

Suspirando asintió mirando la filmadora en sus manos. Desde que la noticia llego a ellos y luego de ir al velorio de Harry y estar con Charlie dándole su apoyo por perder a un buen amigo, los tres chicos estaban siempre rondando en ella. Decían que era para conocerlos, pero ella sentía que le ocultaban algo; y ella era buena al verlo ya que varias veces en sus viajes gente tenía otras intenciones.

Asique allí estaba mirando su filmación ultima donde estaba con su hijo jugando en el jardín días antes de conocer la leyenda y estar unida a la tribu.

Lento puso la filmadora y se lo poso en su rostro.- querido… que hare? Aun te quiero y no podré olvidarte. El nombrar a mi hijo por ti también es un recordatorio, pero estaré bien viviendo aquí? Estaré bien en vivir con ellos? El tener que corresponder a Jacob? Querido… como quisiera tus palabras.

Lento cortó la filmación y se acostó de costado en el sofá. Mirando a su hijo y la filmadora sus ojos viajaron al marco de fotos donde estaba su marido.

-que hare? Deberé dejar a Jacob entrar? Pero que me oculta? Temo que no sea nada bueno…

Suspirando decidió que podía darse un viaje a caminar. Miro el horario y con cuidado despertó a su hijo quien lento volvió a su forma humana.

-vamos a pasear hijo?

-pasheo… chi.

Asintiendo le puso ropas y tomando su mochila salieron mirando las calles, las personas y como algunas familias ya estaban decorando el árbol navideño o hablando sobre la fiesta.

Con calma paseo hasta tomar un colectivo que la llevo a Port Angeles y fue a la oficina de turismo. Tal vez alguna actividad pueda dejarla pensar. Mirando los horarios y actividades, desde el reflejo logro ver un coche con dos personas familiares. Rápido se giró para ver que eran Rosalie y Emmett.

-Ross! Em!- grito sonriendo. Desde que se fueron y que su último mensaje eran que estaban preocupados por su hermanito no sabía nada de ellos. Feliz corrió con su hijo hasta llegar a su lado.- hola! Pensé que ya no volverían. Que les trajo aquí?

-ho… hola mami- dijo Emmett arrugando la nariz como Rosalie.- yo… como estas?

-bien, pensando en alguna actividad- dijo notando como ambos se tapaban la boca- pasa algo? Huele algo feo?

-si… perdona, pero hueles mal- dijo Rosalie mirándola fijamente. Olía a lobos.

Asintiendo sutilmente se olfateo como su hijo. Su niño estaba aprendiendo a estar sin pañales pero estaba limpio y ella apenas podía oler el aroma a océano en su cabello y pescado.

-perdón, hoy cocine pescado- dijo apenada.- y seguro huelo a mar, estuve rondando la playa.

Ambos asintieron. Se habían preguntado porque su amiga humana apestaba a esas bestias, pero el saber que fue de paso les alegro. Sonriendo decidieron no oler su aroma.

-que cuentan? Volverán a la ciudad o solo es de paso?

-volvimos. Nuestro hermanito parece que no pudo alejarse de su chica- dijo burlón el grandote y Rosalie bufo molesta.

La noche anterior ellos habían regresado y Bella tuvo la audacia de pedir sus opiniones de convertirse. Ella hubiera preferido jamás volverse vampira, ella jamás seria madre. Y esa chica solo lo tomo como algo normal.

-la chica… te refieres a Bella Swan?- pregunto curiosa. Ellos asintieron.- si, esa chica necesito terapia y medicamentos.

-enserio?- dijo el grandote. Bueno, la chica parecía pálida y muy apegada a su hermanito, pero no hasta el punto de necesitar medicamentos.- y de cuáles son? Para que necesito tomar medicina?

Mirando y preguntándose si era bueno hablarlo pensó. Esa un tema de la familia Swan, pero ellos tenían que ver con Edward. Pero no conocía bien a ambas personas…. Pensando suspiro, nada malo pasaría.

-unos somníferos ya que despertaba con pesadillas y gritaba de noche. Luego vitaminas ya que dejo de alimentarse durante largos tiempos y cuando lo hacía parecía un robot, según me conto su padre. Y al final otros contra delirios.

-delirios?- dijeron ambos.

Asintiendo acomodo a su hijo en sus brazos.- si, solo la vi un par de veces, pero ella siempre tenía la mirada perdida y susurraba a alguien, como si pudiera ver a alguien a su lado. Luego decía escuchar voces y ver a su novio cuando estaba algo alterada o con adrenalina en su cuerpo. Parecía síntomas de esquizofrenia. Se volvió alterada cuando su padre la quiso enviar con su madre, Charlie dice que estaba muy apegada al lugar o recuerdos.

La pareja de vampiros asintió. Asique esos fueron las consecuencias de que Edward la dejara de la nada, una chica volverse loca por desamor. Rosalie se preguntó si su petición de vampiros era para estar con Edward y seguirlo, o algo más. Mientras tanto Emmett se preguntó si era bueno tener una relación con ese tipo de chicas, no lo sabía. Él tenía a su Ross hermosa, algo vanidosa y enojosa, pero preciada.

Elizabeth asintió y a lo lejos localizo a Leah.

-Leah!- llamo feliz y preguntándose si su amistad seguiría.- hola! Que haces por aquí?

Leah, quien recibió la voz de su madre alfa y olfateo a su impresión, se sorprendió cuando olfateo también a los vampiros. Preocupada corrió para evitar que mueran, pero recordó a las personas. Olían a vampiros y su olfato le molesto, su lobo solo quería eliminarlos y parecía que ellos igual. Los tres tomaron un gruñido bajo y ligeramente una pose defensiva como ofensiva.

Elizabeth sorprendida vio cómo su amiga lobo estaba rápidamente entre sus amigos Cullen y ellos parecían tensos.

-chicos? Que pasa? No se acuerdan? Somos amigos- dijo bajo mirando sus reacciones. Fijamente noto como los ojos de sus amigos se volvía oscuro y como el cuerpo de Leah parecía perder el control humano.- chicos!

Los tres rápido vieron a la humana y ella suspiro cansada.

-que les pasa? Pensé que estábamos bien.

-si… pero ellos no- dijo Leah viendo a la vampira rubia. Antes de transformarse fueron levemente amigas pero ahora su lado lobo quería destrozarla y alejarla de su madre lobo y pareja.- no debes verlos Elisa.

-pero…

-está bien Elisa- dijo Emmett queriendo calmar todo.- podemos vernos en otro momento.

-no! Ella está bajo el cuidado de la tribu- gruño aferrándose a su mami, sus ojos lento brillaron en oro.- no se acercaran a ellos.

-y quien eres para decidir por nosotros?- gruño Ross. A ella jamás le dan ordenes, menos un perro apestoso.- ella fue antes nuestra!

-es nuestra!- recalco Leah, quería llevársela lejos.- no debes tocarlos!

-basta!

Todos se giraron para ver a Sam solo y gruñón. Los vampiros tomaron nuevamente una pose ofensiva pero Sam rápido se acercó y movió a la alfa femenina.

-que quieren con ella!

-es nuestra amiga- dijo Emmett.

-soy su amiga Sam- dijo Elizabeth poniéndose entre ambos grupos.- y me dirás porque no puedo verlos. Antes eran buenos amigos, y tú lo sabes. Dime porque ahora no puedo.

-sabes que no puedes- dijo el alfa poniendo su voz autoritaria pero no funciono con Elisabeth.

-no, no sé y por eso estoy confusa- dijo seria pero calmo su rostro y respiración abrazando a su hijo quien oculto su rostro en su cuello.- Sam, son mis amigos. Jamás me lastimaron y sé que no lo harán. Dime por favor, porque no puedo verlos.

Sam gruño. Él tenía el deber de proteger a todos los humanos de la reserva y el verla en medio de lo que parecía ser una futura pelea hizo a su lobo gruñir. Ella es esencian en la manada pese a ser la pareja de Jacob, era importante para todos. Pero decirle la razón… estará bien? Debía decirle lo que eran esas bestias vestidas de belleza para matar? Debía decirle sobre el peligro de esa vampira pelirroja que mato a Harry y estaba tras la chica vampiro? Debía decirle…

Debía si la quería a salvo.

-ellos son los fríos- dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes. Los de su Emily eran más hermosos.

Los vampiros gruñeron molestos. Rompió el tratado.- no debiste hacerlo! Sabes que ella no debe…- regaño Emmett.

-no. Ella debe saber- dijo el alfa volviendo a Elizabeth y vio su mente rondar.- recuerdas la leyenda… bueno, ellos son nuestros enemigos.

-ella es una lobo?- susurro Emmett confuso.

Ross vio a su amiga humana, bueno no tan amiga pero una leve amistad. La vio mover sus ojos levemente y como parecían iluminarse. Ella sabía de los lobos? Sabia ahora que eran ellos? Vería la repugnancia en sus ojos verdes? El niño que lento se acercó a su corazón los odiaría? No sabía que hacer pero mantuvo su rostro frio y poco neutral.

Elizabeth bajo su rostro asintiendo y acaricio la espalda de su hijo. Fríos, ellos eran vampiros. Todos los Cullen lo eran, ahora entendía porque no podían acercarse a esa playa, porque ahora todos se atendían en el hospital de la reserva en lugar de la ciudad, y porque Jabob en su forma lobo estaba vigilando cierta parte de su jardín.

Eran vampiros. Seres que mataban vidas, seres que eran parte de mitos y leyendas, pero su hijo igual y su futura pareja es lo mismo. Pero y ella? Ella era una simple humana que viajaba a muchos lados, ella pensó que seguiría viajando hasta que decidiera estar en un lado.

Miro a su hijo. Ellos lo lastimarían? Lo odiarían cuando olfateen su lado lobo? Espera… ellos ya lo hicieron. Habían tomado su aroma de lobo y por eso olía fatal. Ellos olieron a su hijo. Pero eran peligrosos? Antes estaban bien, Ross reía cuando su hijo jugaba, cuando corría tras Emmett como el villano. Emmett lo odiaría? Lo quería jugar más con él? No estaría allí para sacarle risas?

Porque ahora sentía tanta soledad. Solo quería salir a pasear y tener su mente más despejada pero parecía que termino entrando en medio de un huracán.

Los restantes la miraban y tomaban su aroma. Iba a tantas que era confuso pero la tristeza estaba presente al final. Los vampiros creyendo que ahora los odiaban emitieron un bajo quejido. Los lobos que creían que era por perder gente se acercaron para darle calor.

Elizabeth solo negó suave y se volvió a los vampiros. Eran bellos pero ella no tenía problemas en ver tras ello.- aun seremos amigos?

-enserio?! Ellos te lastimaran! Ya viste lo que le hicieron a la chica Swan- gruño Leah y Sam asintió.- ellos solo podrán matarte!

-todos me podrían matar- dijo suave y agradeció que estaba en una calle no tan concurrida por el frio. Rápido se aferró a su bufanda y vio al nieve caer suave.- puedo morir ahora por una hipotermia, por un accidente. Puedo caerme y golpearme con la acera. Puede venir un loco psicópata y matarme y violarme. Puede venir un lobo sin control y destrizarme, puede venir un vampiro para tomar mi sangre.- dijo suave y los vio.- puedo morir Sam. Sea por ellos o por otros. Soy humana.

-por eso te decían que irte a la reserva- dijo el alfa.

-porque ella debería ir a la reserva- dijo Emmett curioso.

Los lobos gruñeron pero Elizabeth suspiro.- es porque estamos conectados.

-cómo es eso?- pregunto Ross viendo a la humana algo triste.- te hicieron algo?

-no, solo que el destino parece que nos quieren unir- suspiro y abrazo a su hijo despierto.- chicos, ustedes olían a lobo, verdad?-

Ambos vampiros asintieron confusos.

-bien… era de mi hijo- dijo viendo sus ojos dorados.

Nuevamente se miraron pero confusos. Era el niño que desprendía aroma a lobo? Acaso tenía un cuidador lobo?

Al ver su miraba confusa asintió bajando a su niño sintiendo a los lobos estar en guardia.- Okami… sal.

Los vampiros escucharon en susurro y vieron sorprendidos como el niño cambiaba lento hasta llegar a la forma de un cachorro de lobo. Su aroma seguía siendo a perro, pero tenía el aroma a nieve y montaña con un deje de perro mojado. Su figura era suave y pequeña quien olfateo y gruño confuso.

-ahora entienden?- dijo suave Elizabeth.- el también cambia.

-acaso lo contagiaron!- dijo furiosa Ross. El niño merecía una vida!

-no! Él nació así- dijo rápido la pelirroja.- cuando lo encontré y meses después el cambio. Esta es su forma. Un día pasó que Seth estaba triste tras la muerte de su padre y me llamo. Fui a su ayuda cuando todo salió de la bolsa. Mi hijo era un cambia formas diferente a ellos, estaba Seth y Leah pegados a mí porque… porque su ser les dice que soy la alfa femenina.

Rosalie miro a su mini humano. Ella siempre era buena y sonriente, y su rostro mostraba preocupación hacia ellos.- pero… ser alfa… no deberías estar unida al alfa masculino? No sería este de aquí?- dijo señalando descarada a Sam.

-no, no es necesario- dijo este molesto. No debía contarle a los vampiros pero si podía alejarlos mejor.- ella es nuestra hembra alfa y es mi deber protegerla.

-además mi hijo encontró a su pareja- dijo suave sonriendo hacia Leah protectora.- Leah es su pareja.

-es un bebé!- dijo Ross. No iba a permitir que arruinen sus vidas!

-lo sabemos- gruño Leah acercándose mas a su madre y pareja.- pero madre me dio tiempo y a Gil para decidir. Madre me dará una oportunidad para demostrar que soy merecedora de su hijo.

-vaya… esto… wow- dijo Emmett. Todo era mucho. Había pensado que era porque Elisa salía con algún lobo, pero que el niño que adoraba jugar sea un cambia formas y además este unido a otro cambia formas mayor era mucho. Que más saldría esa noche?- algo más? Digo… estas saliendo con alguien de la reserva?

-no, pero parece que yo también encontré a mi pareja- dijo arrullando al cachorro.- es Jacob.

-el lobo?!- dijeron ambos vampiros. Sabían que se niño estaba en la novena nube por Bella, pero esto! Wow, era mucho.

-si, pero estaremos dándonos un tiempo- dijo simple y acaricio el brazo de Leah como Sam.- todos necesitamos tiempo para aclarar los sentimientos. Ellos son protectores conmigo por esas razones.

Rosalie asintió. Si supiera que su hijo estaría en peligro también estaría preocupada y lo protegería, no importaría estar en un bando u otro. Emmett también entendió, si supiera que su pareja fuera aun humana entonces no la dejaría salir nunca de su hogar.

-entonces se alejaran de ella- dijo Sam como si fuera simple.- sin embargo aun queda el tema de Victoria.

-Victoria?- pregunto y estornudo. Todos se giraron a verla.- perdón, algo de frio.

-rayos. Mejor vayamos a un lugar cálido- dijo rápido Sam y Emmett busco.

-allí, esta abierto- dijo señalando un restaurante.- el aroma a comida camuflara un poco el aroma nuestro.

Asintiendo todos fueron al restaurante. Rápido tomaron una mesa en una esquina con la ventana levemente abierta y acomodaron a Elisa entre ellos. Al pedir sus porciones volvió la charla.

-quien es Victoria?- pregunto alimentando a su hijo y Leah estaba feliz ayudándole.

-una vampiro que esta rondando por la reserva- gruño Sam.- según pudimos confirmar de su compinche, esta tras Isabella.

-vaya… pero porque?

-es porque matamos a su compañero- dijo Ross ayudando a cuidar al niño que volvió a ser bebé y veía que no tirase comida a su ropa y cabello.- fue hace un año, casi.

Asintiendo y devorando parte de su pasta pensó.- entonces no es mejor que se vaya lejos? Al menos hasta que lo resuelva?

-eso… podría ser posible. Pero ella está muy firme de estar aquí. Además esta Charlie- dijo el alfa.

-Charlie la quería enviar con su madre, pero ella es una chica muy dependiente y mimada- dijo suave debiendo su agua y noto las cuatro miradas- si?

-porque crees que es dependiente y mimada?- pregunto Leah. Jamás pensó en escuchar esas palabras molestas de su madre y futura suegra.

Mirando los cuatro ojos dejo su vaso parpadeando confusa.-es fácil de ver.

-cómo?- dijo ahora Rosalie dándole el vasito entrenador ahora frio a Gilbert.

-bueno… ella es hija única quien acaparaba tanto atenciones de sus padres, sea de forma separada. Su madre es una mujer muy liberal que le dejo hacer todo lo que quisiera aunque ella lo negaba, es más creo que lo disfrutaba. Luego está el tema de que su madre se casó y entonces su atención se dividió. Pasa con algunos niños que son mimados por total atención y al no tenerla quieres volverla a tener. Eso paso con un chico en California.- dijo simple bebiendo y refrescando su garganta seca.- ahora al no tener a su madre va al segundo que podía tener. Su padre.

-pero ella odia Forks- dijo Sam recordando las palabras de Bill sobre la chica.

-exacto. Ella pudo pedirle a su madre que la deje estar en un hogar en Phoenix y vivir con el sol, pero ella decidió ir al lugar donde sabia tendría la atención. Su padre, pese a estar en un lugar que odiaba.- dijo alimentando a su hijo.

-vaya, y pensaste todo en solo verla de reojo y escuchar palabras- dijo Sam sorprendido por su alfa femenina.

Sonriendo negó suave.- algo, también en mis viajes me encontré con muchas personas. Ahora creo que terminamos. Miren, es solo mi opinión, necesitaría verlos mas y ver sus comportamientos para dar una conclusión mejor. Asique… que pasa con esa Victoria? Ella atacara a mi familia?

Todos dejaron el tema Bella/Edward a un lado y vieron a la preocupada madre.

-no dejaremos que se te acerque- dijo serio Emmett.- mañana estaremos planeando que hacer. Verdad?

-no tengo esos planes. Sin embargo los ancianos hablaran- dijo serio el alfa y miro la hora.- es hora de volver. Vamos Elizabeth.

-claro- dijo y tomando a su hijo se despidió.- nos vemos chicos.

-adiosh!- dijo Gilbert feliz.

Los vampiros asintieron viendo como se iban y sentados solos suspiraron.

-que haremos? Estará bien que sigan juntos?- dijo Emmett algo preocupado.

-desde un principio dije que ella no debía estar con nosotros- gruño Ross.- sin embargo debemos evitar que Edward vea lo de hoy. No quiero que corra tras Elisa ni Gil. Sabes como es de molesto desde que Bella quiere volverse como nosotros.

-cierto. Podría estar enojado por como ella lo ve- dijo suave.- pero debemos hablarlo con Carlisle?

Negando Ross bufo bajo.- él lo trata como su hijo preferido. Pudimos quedarnos y tratar con Victoria mucho antes. Ahora debemos evitar que ella ataque a Elisa y Gil, jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasa.

Asintiendo dejaron el lugar y en la oscuridad la beso.- te apegaste a ellos.

-si, ella es buena- dijo suave tomando otro beso.- ella jamás debió tocar esto, debió vivir ignorante pero ella hora tiene un compañero en ese lobo.

-intentemos eliminar la amenaza rápido. Volvamos.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sola nuevamente en su hogar y luego de una larga ducha miro el arbolito. Era navidad.

-feliz navidad amado- dijo en la filmadora- estamos festejando en Forks y cae una linda viene. Solo unos días mas y será año nuevo. Sabes es raro pero estoy mas calmada luego de la otra noche. Quien sabe, talvez deba estudiar de terapeuta. Oh! Olvide decirle que me invitaron a una mini fiesta en la reserva, quieren que escuche sus leyendas en una fogata. No se… además estoy preocupada, estos días hay muchos desaparecidos y parece estar acercándose a Forks. Crees que deba irme un tiempo?... no, esa no seria yo. Pero quiero proteger a mi niño… es difícil. Te mando besos y feliz navidad.

Cortando la filmación termino de comer sus galletas en lo que sono su puerta. Confusa y cautelosa tomo el gas pimienta y encendedor y abrió lento la puerta.

Ante ella estaba Charlie sonriente.

-hola y feliz navidad- dijo el oficial.

-hola, pensé que estarías trabajando hasta tarde hoy- dijo sorprendida y le dejo entrar.- y feliz navidad. La pasaras con tu hija?

-no, ella quería estar con Edward- dijo algo triste.- vine de paso ya que quería darte esto.

Lento le tendió un regalo y con permiso lo abrió. Era un libro de bebé azul.

-es hermoso, gracias- dijo abrazándolo.- quieres unas galletas de jengibre? Hice muchas.

-tu hijo come mucho y tiene tanta alegría- dijo mirado al niño que tenia su propio tazón mirado una película navideña.- no iras a festejar con tu familia?

-no, ellas están en España- dijo simple y se sentó en el sofá.- y que cuenta? Cómo va el caso?

Negando molesto mordió una galleta.- va más difícil. Odio decirlo pero temo que este asesino no sea solo uno, sino más.

-porque?

-hay demasiados muertos y desaparecidos para ser solo una persona. Hasta ahora tenemos 8 desaparecidos y quiero pedirte que por favor cuides bien tu casa. Si quieres puedes venir a la nuestra. No quiero que estés sola en medio del bosque.

-pero jefe… estoy bien, nada me pasara- sonrió y era verdad. Sam tenia siempre a uno de sus chicos patrullando cerca de su hogar- además no creo que Bella lo tome bien.

Negando le sonrió.- fuiste de gran ayuda cuando ella recayó. Es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte, sino algo de protección.

Iba a negarle pero la puerta volvió a sonar. Disculpándose fue y noto que era Embry con Emmett.

-hola… que sorpresa verlos- dijo confusa. Ambos se odiaban entre ellos y se notaba.-sucede algo?

-este chupasangre estaba cerca de tu hogar- gruño mirando al musculoso vampiro.- vete, ella está bajo "nuestra" protección.

-si, pero ella es mi amiga- dijo el otro posándose mas alto.- y queremos cuidarla.

-pasa algo?- dijo Charlie llegando.- hola, que sucede?

-nada, solo que hombres musculosas pelean por quien es mas musculoso- dijo en broma y el dúo vampiro y lobo bufaron, pero calmo a Charlie.- pasen.

Asintiendo todos acapararon el living. Gilbert fue al regazo de su mami y Charlie estaba algo nervioso.

-y? que opinas?

-que cosa?- dijeron en dúo los chicos. Se miraron y bufaron evitando su mirada.

-el señor Charlie me ofrece su hogar por medio de protección. Teme que este asesino y secuestrador pueda hacerme algo ya que vivo en el bosque.

Ambos asintieron. Ambos la querían en sus partes de tratado para protegerla pese a estar en medio. Este vampiro podía atacarla si estaba sola, además habían quedado en proteger a Bella y su hogar también estaba asegurado. Los lobos se repartían los turnos entre la casa Swan y la casa Valentine, los vampiros solo con Bella pero Rosalie y Emmett estaban siempre vigilando de lejos. Seria mas fácil si ambas partes protegidas estaban en un solo lugar.

Ambos se miraron y murmullaron tan bajo que solo ellos podían escucharlos, para los demás era una lucha de murmullos.

-me dejaría pensarlo- pidió Elizabeth abrazando a su hijo.- si?

Charlie asintió.- bien, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Creo que es hora de volver. Ten una buena noche de navidad. Puedes pasarte por la casa, Bill y Jacob vendrán a festejar un poco.

-claro, lo hare.

-nos iremos- dijeron y bufaron.- nos vemos.

-cuídense chicos.


End file.
